


Friendship Worth Saving.

by Batwoman2019



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened had a rouge Alien gone after firehouse 51. Can they stop it in time before anyone gets hurt.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Erin Lindsay/Kelly Severide, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Kate Kane/Reagan, Maggie Sawyer/Agent Vasquez, Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Maxwell Lord/Winn Schott Jr., Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Sylvie Brett/Emily Foster, Wendy Seager/Original male character, Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Comments: 87
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at the DEO Mark's in the training room with Vasquez as Winn walks in looking worried for Kara as they continue to train and goof around she pushes him making him 

laugh as she sees Winn and gets his attention. He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Winn!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: Babe you are right?

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Winn: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: You sure?  
Winn: Yeah i'm sure.  
Mark: Okay. Say that once more and we might just believe you.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Susan: Winn!

(He looks at her.)

Winn: I think Lena's using Kara.

(They both look at him not sure of what to think.)

Mark: What makes you say that?  
Winn: Just the way she's acting. I mean i'm pretty sure i'm just seeing things but.  
Mark: What's your gut telling you?  
Winn: She's using her and i just wish i could prove it.

(Mark looks at him along with Vasquez.)

Mark: Where's Kara now?  
Susan: Catco!  
Mark: Okay.  
Susan: What's up?  
Mark: I'm gonna go see our favorite Luthor and find out what the hell her problem is.  
Winn: Be careful.  
Mark: I will be.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him as he walks out of the room. As he walks out Winn looks at Vasquez.)

Susan: He knows what he's doing.  
Winn: I know he does. It's just i don't think Kate would be to happy if she finds out Lena's been using Kara.  
Susan: I know that.

(He turns and walks out of the room as Vasquez stands there thinking then she goes back to training. Later over at Lcorp Mark walks up to Lena's office and knocks on 

the door getting her to look up.)

Lena: It's open.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the room as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Lena: Hi.  
Mark: You got a minute?  
Lena: Yeah. What's up?  
Mark: Is everything okay between you and Kara?

(She looks at him confused.)

Lena: Why wouldn't they be?  
Mark: Because according to Winn you've been acting weird lately.  
Lena: She just told me that she's Supergirl it's kind of hard to get over after years of not knowing.  
Mark: But you did suspect she was.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Lena: Okay yeah i suspected. I mean who flies to someone's office on a bus.  
Mark: Well unless the bus has wings there's flying on them.

(She laughs at him.)

Lena: True.  
Mark: So your not using Kara?  
Lena: What no of course not.  
Mark: Okay.  
Lena: Why would you ask that?  
Mark: Because we know how the Luthors act when they get betrayed.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door and sends a text to Vasquez once it's sent he walks over to the elevator. Back over at the 

DEO Vasquez's phone goes off and she grabs it up once she has it she looks at the message and gets annoyed.)

Susan: Damn.

(She grabs up her stuff and rushes out of the training room and out towards center command. As she gets there she tells Winn and he starts looking up camera footage of 

Lex's hide out during their battle with Lockwood and his men. A couple of hours later in Mark's office he's sitting there thinking as he hears yelling coming from 

their central command and rushes from his office as he gets out there he goes and grabs Winn away from Lena as Kara's trying to keep them apart.)

Mark: Winn what the hell?  
Winn: Mark she's using her.  
Mark: What?  
Winn: I looked up the video footage from Lex's hide out.  
Kara: What? I thought.  
Mark: So did i. Babe what you talking about? Brainy get Director Danvers here.  
Brainy: Yes sir.

(He grabs out his phone and calls her.)

Winn: I saw everything Lena just tell them the truth.  
Mark: Winn!

(He grabs him away from her as Kara remains there looking at Lena not sure of what to say to her. As Mark continues to keep Winn at bay Alex walks forwards with J'onn 

right behind her he breaks free but Mark grabs a hold him again.)

Alex: What the hell is going on?  
Winn: Lena's been lying to Kara she's known for months about Kara being Supergirl.  
Kara: What?  
Winn: She's using her.  
Mark: For what?  
Winn: I don't know. But what i do know is that she's known for months that Kara is Supergirl.

(They all look at her as she looks off.)

Mark: So the night Kara told you?  
Lena: Yes i are ready knew who she was. I mean it hurt when i found out from Lex but it just made it even worse when she confirmed it. But i'm not using her. I'd never 

do that. I'm not my family. I don't hate aliens the way they do. I mean all of this time I've been fighting along side you guys and helping you take down rouge aliens 

i helped with Reign. Mark i helped when that Alien went after your friends in Chicago.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: What alien?  
Kara: There was an escaped alien that ran off to Chicago and it went on firehouse attacking spree.  
Mark: Why the hell wasn't i told about this?  
Alex: You had been injured.  
Mark: And i lost one of my friends in mattress factory fire. You guys told me about that.

(She looks down and then he looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Which firehouse?  
Kara: Any firehouse he could think of. If it hadn't of been for Lena and Kate he would of gone after one other firehouse.  
Mark: Which house?  
Alex: 51.

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: Which house did he go after before finally being stopped?

(Winn walks over to the screens and brings up the firehouse.)

Mark: Wait i know that firehouse.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: This firehouse here it's right around the corner from an old theft store was.

(He brings it up onto the screen.)

Alex: Which house is this?  
Mark: Firehouse 84.  
Alex: Wait isn't this one that was supposed to respond with 51 to that building.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He looks at the building and flashes back to that day.)

Mark: Severide!

(He turns and looks at him then looks down at the gurney.)

Severide: We tried.

(Mark looks at him then looks over at the gurney and walks over to it as he gets there he pulls the sheet back and sees whose on it then puts his head down. Then he 

covers her face back up.)

Mark: What happened?  
Dawson: There was an explosion i got blown backwards but she was hit in the head. I tried Mark.  
Mark: I know you did. 

(He grabs her into a hug. End of flashback Mark's still got his head down trying to keep from losing it.)

Alex: They tried Mark.  
Mark: I know they did. Doesn't make it hurt any less then it are ready does. So what the hell was it about the firehouses that made this alien go after them?  
Kara: We don't know.  
Mark: What?  
Lena: The alien injected it's self with some type fluid me and Kate tried to stop him but. By the time she got to him he had are ready injected himself.  
Mark: It was safety net.  
Alex: He got caught.  
Mark: So he took his life.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Damn. You still should of told me about the alien attacks.  
Alex: I know that. 

(He turns and walks off annoyed with them. As he walks off he grabs out his phone and calls one of his friends.)

Kara: So you've known for months?  
Lena: Kara I've suspected that you were Supergirl.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Winn: And here i thought you were good at keeping secrets.

(She puts her head down. Over by Mark he's waiting for them to answer but hasn't gotten an answer. Then he hangs up and walks back over to them.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I gotta get to Gotham.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: I gotta go talk to Kate.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Look you guys judged Lena for three years saying Kara couldn't tell her because she's a Luthor. But yet as we just learned she's known for months that Kara's 

Supergirl and she kept it quiet. So tell me whose really the bad guy in this area?

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed with herself.)

Alex: We're sorry.  
Mark: Keep being sorry it's never going to change the fact that you guys kept the fact that a rouge alien went after firehouses in the Chicago area. And didn't tell 

me.

(Then he turns and walks off annoyed with them.)

Winn: I can't believe you guys never told him.

(Alex and Kara put their heads down and know he's annoyed with them.)

Alex: He had just been injured we didn't want to risk him hurting himself.  
Winn: Alex he's a tough person i mean he would of been worried yes. But those fire fighters and Paramedics are his friends. You guys are lucky he didn't go after his 

family.

Alex: I know that.

(Then he turns and walks off. Over by one of the storage rooms Mark walks up to it and gets ready to walk in as someone walks up to him.)

Kelly: Mark!

(He stops walking and looks around annoyed.)

Mark: Perfect.

(He turns around and looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Kelly: Look i get it you're upset.  
Mark: Upset?  
Kelly: Yes.  
Mark: Your girlfriend kept the fact that a rouge alien was loose and went after firehouses in the Chicago area and you're walking up to me and telling me that you know 

that's i'm upset. I'm far from upset Kelly. I'm pissed off because i thought she would of told me. And don't use the excuse because i was injured i still had a right 

to know.

Kelly: I know that.  
Mark: Do you?

(Then he walks into the room and closes the door behind him once it's closed he pulls the extrapolator out and opens the breach once it's opened he walks in and closes 

up behind him as it closes up Kelly walks into the room and gets annoyed. Seconds later over in Gotham on earth 1 the breach opens and Mark walks out of it as he walks 

out it closes up behind him then he turns and looks around as he's looking around he sees where it opened and laughs as he walks into the building. As he walks in he 

looks around it then sees who he's looking for.)

Mark: Of all the buildings for sale in Gotham and you choose a dump to buy?

(Kate puts her head down laughing.)

Kate: Mark Buchanan.  
Mark: That's me.

(She jumps down and walks over to him as she gets to him she hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Kate: And that's the samething Mary said when she found out i baught it.  
Mark: Well it's charming.

(She looks at him and gives him the finger.)

Mark: Seriously name the time and place.  
Kate: Seriously you have a boyfriend.  
Mark: True. But i can still look.

(She pushes him making him laugh.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Other then Kara finding out that Lena has known months that she's Supergirl.

(Kate looks at him in surprise.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah and she kept it a secret.  
Kate: Even more impressive.  
Mark: It is.  
Kate: Well at least that's one secret Kara doesn't have to worry about keeping from her anymore.  
Mark: Yeah really.  
Kate: Okay what's wrong?  
Mark: Why didn't you tell me about the rouge Alien that went after firehouses in Chicago? And for the love of god don't use the i was injured card because well frankly 

i don't want to hear it.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: I told them they needed to tell you. Hell Mark even Winn told them they needed to tell you. But they wouldn't budge.  
Mark: Kate I've lost enough friends.  
Kate: I'm aware of that and they are too.  
Mark: Are they?  
Kate: Yes. Why?  
Mark: Because from where i'm standing they only cared about what they wanted. The hell with what i wanted.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Kate the one firehouse i feared more anything of that damn thing going after was 51.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: So why the hell did you guys keep it from me.  
Kate: I don't know are right. Like i said both me and Winn wanted them to come clean but they wouldn't do it.  
Mark: I believe you.  
Kate: Okay. So what's up?  
Mark: After finding out what i just did i was hoping to stick around here for awhile.  
Kate: You know you're more then welcome in well hell.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sure it is.  
Kate: You okay?  
Mark: I'll live.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm fine. As long as you guys don't lie to me again.  
Kate: I can't keep that promise.  
Mark: Yeah some how i figured you'd say that.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: I tried calling Kelly Severide and Matt Casey in Chicago and neither one of them answered their phones.  
Kate: Maybe they were on a call.  
Mark: It's their day off.  
Kate: Oh.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Plus last time i talked to either one of them Severide was working with O.F.I. until all of the back log cases could be stamped and well.  
Kate: Huh. Whose his partner?  
Mark: Wendy Seager!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay what?  
Kate: Nothing.  
Mark: I know that look. What?  
Kate: That name came out offly easy there Mark.  
Mark: Yeah well take it easy Batwoman. Because she has a boyfriend.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Who is it?  
Mark: Eric Andres.  
Kate: Wow. He's cute.  
Mark: He is.  
Kate: I mean not as cute as you.

(He looks at her trying to keep from laughing as they hear someone walk into the building getting them to turn and look at them.)

Mark: Oh god it's your father i must hide before he sees me.  
Jacob: Too late.  
Mark: Oh damn. Why didn't you waren me he was in here.

(She looks at him as he smiles at her.)

Kate: Oh you.  
Mark: You know you're cute when you blush.

(She puts her head down trying to keep from blushing anymore.)

Mark: See there Reagan this is how you get a Kane to blush.

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing as she walks off but comes back in laughing.)

Kate: Oh my god i'm going to kill you.  
Mark: I know.

(She pushes him making him laugh as he looks around the building.)

Mark: You know while i'm here i can do some work on it if you'd like.  
Kate: Yeah that be great thanks. But you'll be working a long side Mary.  
Mark: Oh good then she can tell me all of the embarrassing Kate Kane stories.  
Kate: She better not.  
Mark: Awe you're no fun.  
Kate: I can be.  
Mark: I keep telling you.  
Kate: And i keep telling you not gonna happen.  
Mark: Such a shame.

(She pushes him getting Jacob and Reagan to laugh at them.)

Kate: She's my girlfriend.  
Mark: Oh. Oh shit i'm sorry.  
Reagan: No it's fine. Believe me i'm use to it by now.  
Mark: Oh good.

(He lightly pushes Kate getting her to put her head down then she goes after him and pretends to beat on him getting him to laugh at her. As their pretending to beat 

on each other someone rushes into the building as they run in both Reagan and Jacob turn and look them.)

Jacob: Can we help you?  
Man: I need to talk to him.  
Reagan: Who?  
Man: Mark Buchanan.

(They look over at Kate and Mark who still playfully beating on each other.)

Reagan: Kate babe.

(She stops what she's doing and looks over at the person along with Mark. Seeing who it is he rushes over to him.)

Mark: Ritter!

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: What happened?  
Ritter: Something attacked the firehouse.  
Mark: What?  
Ritter: We were getting ready to head home from our shifts as something flew into the firehouse and started going after us.  
Mark: You get a good look at this thing?  
Ritter: No and i tried.  
Kate: It say what it wanted?  
Ritter: That's just the thing.  
Mark: What?  
Ritter: Mark it didn't look human.

(He looks at him and then to Kate.)

Jacob: Go.  
Kate: I.  
Reagan: I understand just go.  
Kate: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from him as all three of them rush out of the building and towards an alleyway. Once they find one he pulls the device out and opens the 

breach once it's open they all walk into it and closes up behind them. Seconds later in Chicago,IL on earth 38 the breach opens behind the firehouse and they walk out 

of it as they walk out it closes up behind them.)

Kate: It still in there?  
Ritter: I don't know. I found this in Boden's office and thought i'd use it.  
Mark: And it lead you to her?  
Ritter: Yeah.  
Kate: Have any idea on how we're gonna get in there.

(Just then Mark notices something.)

Mark: Crap.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: The military is here.

(She looks over at it and gets annoyed.)

Kate: We gotta get into the firehouse.  
Mark: I'm aware.

(He looks around then taps their arms and they rush for the door leading to where Boden's office is and he opens it once it's open they quickly walk in and Mark closes 

the door quietly. Once it's closed he looks into Boden's office and walks into it as they walk in he closes the door getting him to look up at them.)

Wallace: Mark!  
Mark: Chief Boden.  
Wallace: I take it he told you.  
Mark: Yeah. Military works fast.  
Wallace: Yeah. They had me take 51 out of service.  
Kate: Why?  
Wallace: Because of what attacked my fire fighters.  
Mark: You guys happen to see what it was?  
Wallace: Wish i could say what it was.  
Mark: Whose in charge?  
Wallace: General Lane.

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: General Lane.  
Ritter: You know him?  
Mark: I do and i can't stand the bastard.  
Kate: So what the hell are we going to do?  
Mark: Wish i knew.

(Just then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. When he sees who it is he answers it.)

Mark: Kelly!  
Severide: Yeah.  
Mark: You are right?  
Severide: Not really.

(Then he quickly ducks down as something fires at him getting him to move quickly.)

Mark: What the hell is going on?  
Severide: We've got something in O.F.I. Firing at us we need help. CPD can't help us with this.

(Mark looks at Kate and taps her shoulder.)

Mark: Stay there me and Kate are on the way.  
Severide: I'll do my best.

(Then he hangs up as Boden tosses him his truck key's and they run from the office. As they run out they head for the garage as they get there Mark opens the door and 

they both quickly get into it and he starts it up once it's started he puts it in reverse once it's in reverse he backs it up and quickly turns it towards the street 

making Kate laugh at him as he puts it into drive and they drive off towards the fire department's head quarters as Mark pushes his watch to call Kara. Who hears it in 

National City and quickly flies off towards Chicago. In the truck.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Supergirl's in route.  
Mark: Okay. But look we've got another problem.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Lane's got soldiers outside of 51.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Yeah me and Kate had to sneak into the firehouse along with truck 81's candidate.  
Alex: Was anyone badly hurt when that thing attacked?  
Mark: He said they weren't but Boden said they took 51 out of service.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Alex: Where you two headed?  
Mark: The fire department's head quarters both Severide and his partner are trapped in the O.F.I. Office.  
Alex: You two be careful.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(He speeds up so they can get to their head quarters before anything bad can happen to Severide and Seager. Over at CFD head quarters both Severide and Seager are 

hiding behind his desk making sure whatever it is firing at them doesn't see them.)

Wendy: What the hell is that thing?  
Severide: No idea. Just stay hidden.

(She nods her head at him as it fires at his desk which gets them to quickly move out of the way as it blows up as they run off she looks at it and then looks at 

Severide.)

Wendy: Oh that's not good.

(She puts her head down as it fires again.)

Severide: Damn it.

(He looks around for something and tosses it at it getting it to fire at it and gives them a chance to run only to have it fire at them again and they both duck out of 

the way. Outside of the building both Mark and Kate pull up and he stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it in park then shuts it off as they both rush from it and 

head up to the building as they get there they rush in and see people staying down.)

Mark: How many of them?  
Jay: There's at least six.  
Mark: Okay. Well Supergirl's in route once she gets here.  
Jay: We'll stay out of the way.  
Mark: Okay. What floor is O.F.I on?  
Kim: Fifth floor.  
Mark: You ready to run?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Jay you and Burgess got our backs?  
Jay: Yeah. Go.

(They make run for the stairs and rush up as they get up to the first landing they look down then they quickly run up the rest of the stairs leading up the fifth floor 

as they get there Mark looks around and grabs out his weapon and hands one to Kate who takes it and checks it over once they've checked their guns over they walk out 

of the stairwell and look down towards the office.)

Kate: Where is it?  
Mark: It's right down the hallway.

(She looks down the hallway.)

Kate: Which one is it?  
Mark: It's the first office space just past these doors.  
Kate: Their another way into the office?  
Mark: Yeah Van Meters office is right here.

(They walk over to it and he tries the door but it's locked.)

Mark: The one time he locks it.

(She looks at him and laughs as the alien that was firing at Seager and Severide comes out of the office and fires at them only to have Mark act quickly and fires at 

it sending it backwards getting Kate to look at him.)

Mark: DEO issued Alien gun.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: J'onn had them made.  
Kate: Damn.

(Mark looks towards the alien sees it hasn't gotten back up so they make a run for the office as they get there they run in and see how much of a mess the office is 

in.)

Mark: Severide!

(He looks up at him and laughs.)

Severide: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. You are right?  
Severide: I'm good.  
Kate: Where's your partner?  
Severide: She's here. Seager!

(When he doesn't get a response he calls out for her again.)

Severide: Seager!

(Mark seeing her legs rushes over to her as he gets to her he looks her over and feels for a pulse.)

Mark: Seager!

(He turns her over and sees something sticking out of her abodman.)

Mark: Kate!

(She rushes over to him and sees what he does.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Severide: What?

(Mark turns and looks at him not sure of what to say to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(Mark turns and looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Severide: Mark!  
Mark: Kate how deep is it?  
Kate: It's pretty deep. We need an ambulance if she's gonna live.

(Mark grabs out his phone and calls 911.)

Kate: Which Firehouse is closer to this building?  
Mark: 51 but thanks to General Alien hater it's out of service.  
Kate: Can you put 51 back into service?  
Severide: We just investigate arson cases.  
Mark: Fuck it. 

(He hangs up and calls the firehouse it's self. And the phone picks up.)

Wallace: Firehouse 51 this is Chief Boden.  
Mark: Chief Boden we need help over here at headquarters.  
Wallace: What's wrong?  
Mark: Wendy Seager's badly injured and we can't move her without a medic.  
Wallace: I'll get Brett and Foster over there.  
Mark: Okay. Kate keep pressure on it.  
Kate: I'm trying.  
Mark: Severide get over here and help her out.

(He gets up and rushes over to them as he gets to them Mark gets up and rushes from the office.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'll be a minute.  
Wallace: Mark stay there.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(Then he hangs up as Jay and Kim run up to him.)

Jay: What's going on?  
Mark: We need a medic Seager's been injured.  
Kim: You call?  
Mark: Yeah Boden said he's sending Brett and Foster.  
Kim: Okay. You are right?  
Mark: I'm fine. Kate!  
Kate: She's still breathing

(He nods his head at her as he looks around for anything.)

Severide: Mark!

(He runs back into the room and over to them as he gets to them he sees the wound and gets a good look at it.)

Mark: Shit.  
Jay: What's wrong?  
Mark: She was shot.  
Severide: By who?  
Mark: Wish i knew.

(He turns her over to see where the bullet is when he can't find one he looks at them.)

Mark: It's a through and through.  
Kate: It could be in the wall somewhere.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He gets up and walks over to the wall and looks it over. Then his phone goes off and he gets a text from Casey telling him Lane isn't letting them send out Brett and 

Foster.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Lane isn't letting Brett and Foster come here.  
Severide: She could die Mark.  
Mark: I know that. How long?  
Kate: If we don't get her to a hospital now she'll bleed out.  
Mark: Supergirl down there?  
Jay: Yeah. 

(As He say's that she rushes into the room.)

Mark: Supergirl over here.

(She rushes over to them and kneels down next to her.)

Mark: Get her to Med.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: Kate come with me. Severide meet us at the hospital.  
Severide: Okay.

(They all rush from the office and head out. Later back over at the firehouse Mark pulls up and stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it in park then shuts it off 

once it's off he grabs out the key's and they both get out of it as they get out they close their doors and walk up to the firehouse as they walk up to it they walk in 

and look around.)

Mark: Cruz where is he?  
Joe: Common room.  
Kate: Don't do anything stupid.  
Mark: I make no promises.

(He walks off and into the common room as he walks in he can see Boden arguing with Lane then walks over to them.)

Mark: You realize O.F.I could lose one of their own because of you?

(He turns and looks at him.)

Lane: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Wendy Seager could lose her life because of you. And you taking the closets firehouse to CFD headquarters out of service and when i called them directly you said 

the paramedics couldn't go out.  
Lane: I had it taken out of service for a reason.  
Mark: The aliens attacked the O.F.I. office General.

(He falls silent as Mark turns and walks off annoyed.)

Wallace: Well then. Seems to me like my firehouse just went back into service.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say that is until Mark walks back over to them and punches him sending him to the ground as he lands he looks up at him.)

Mark: She dies and i'll have your ass removed from this detail you understand me. 

(Then he turns and walks off to go call Eric in National City. Over at the DEO Eric's in the weapons room as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing 

the number he answers it.)

Eric: Hey man how's life treating you?  
Mark: Not so good at the moment.  
Eric: What's up?  
Mark: Eric you need to come to Chicago.  
Eric: Why?  
Mark: Wendy's in the hospital.

(He falls silent on the other end.)

Eric: What happened?  
Mark: Rouge alien went after the O.F.I office and she got injured in the progress.  
Eric: I'm on my way.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and looks around the room as he gets up and rushes from it as he walks out he sees his ex wife and walks off without her seeing him. Over in central 

command Alex is talking with Maggie and Kelly as Eric walks up to them.)

Eric: Hey Director Danvers.  
Alex: Yeah.

(She turns around and looks at him.)

Eric: I need to go to Chicago.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Eric: Wendy was injured in that alien attack on her office.  
Alex: Okay. Go.  
Eric: Thank you. Detective Sawyer.  
Maggie: Eric!

(He rushes off to go and head off to Chicago.)

Kelly: Damn.  
Alex: Yeah. Mark's going to be taking it hard.  
Kelly: Why?  
Maggie: Mark's had a thing for Wendy for a while.

(She looks at them and then over to Winn.)

Kelly: What about him?  
Alex: He loves him he does. It's just things haven't really been right between them since Winn came back.  
Maggie: I just hope it doesn't show through while she's in the hospital.  
Alex: No. Mark's actually been really support of his relationship with her.  
Maggie: See i go away for three years and find out something new everyday.

(Kelly looks at her and laughs.)

Alex: Anyway. Winn we got anything on that attack on the firehouse and now with CFD Headquarters?  
Winn: No the police are still investigating it. And now with Wendy in the hospital their gonna have a lot of things to look into.  
Alex: Okay. Get in touch with the Intelligent's unit and have their Sargent get in touch with me.  
Winn: Yes ma'am.

(He grabs up his phone and calls him.)

Kelly: The police have intelligent's?

(Maggie looks at her and then to Alex then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Maggie: I was wrong about her.  
Alex: What you mean?  
Maggie: You two aren't mean't for each other.

(Winn's over by his station trying to keep from laughing along with Brainy.)

Brainy: She's funny.  
Winn: Who Maggie?  
Brainy: Yeah.  
Winn: Yeah she's funny. I really missed her and everyone else here while i was gone.  
Brainy: But your back with your friends and the man you love.  
Winn: Yeah i am. And i couldn't be happier. I mean the future was cool and all but.  
Brainy: No i can understand that.

(They start laughing then calm down as someone answers their phone and Winn talks to them. Back over in Chicago everyone's there waiting for news on Seager as their 

waiting Mark stands up and walks towards the door and looks out of the window. As he's standing there one of the paramedics walks up to him.)

Emily: She's gonna make it.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I know she is. She's as stubborn as Kate over there.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Emily: She's cute.  
Mark: But she has a girlfriend.  
Emily: Oh.  
Mark: But yes she's cute.  
Emily: What you have a thing for her?  
Mark: No. She's just a friend. I actually have a boyfriend back in National City.  
Emily: Oh.   
Mark: Yeah. He's cute to.  
Emily: I bet.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: What about you and?

(She turns and looks at her.)

Emily: I like her. I just haven't told her yet.  
Mark: Why not?  
Emily: Haven't really had the guts plus.

(He looks over at Casey and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Emily: Don't be. I mean Casey is single.  
Mark: I thought he was still married.  
Emily: No she left him.  
Mark: And he thinks it's okay to try and pick things up with her former paramedic partner?  
Emily: Pretty much.  
Mark: Yeah well i hope he's ready for the question.  
Emily: Which is?  
Mark: Well her more then him.  
Emily: What question?  
Mark: The one that states i hope you're a better girlfriend then you are a friend?  
Emily: Ouch. A little harsh.  
Mark: It is. But what can you do when you're pissed off about losing someone you love to someone who called themselves your bestfriend.  
Emily: You know someone who said this?  
Mark: Yeah i said it to my bestfriend after him and Seager got together.  
Emily: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah i mean i regret saying it and i'm always going to.  
Emily: Still doesn't take away the sting of losing her to him.  
Mark: No it doesn't. I mean in the early days of their relationship i would stay as far away from him as i could. We even got into some fights until one day our 

director told us to cool off and to take it to the training room.

Emily: And?  
Mark: We beat the hell out of each other and we would of killed each other had it not been for Supergirl and Batwoman.

(She looks at him and smiles a little at him.)

Emily: You still feel that way?  
Mark: Every now and then. But i can see how happy she is with him. I mean she's a lot better for him than that whore he was married to before he together with Seager.  
Emily: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I remember after that fight i looked him in the face and told him i hope you're a better boyfriend then you are a friend.  
Emily: Did he know how you felt about her?  
Mark: Yes he did. But started dating her anyway.  
Emily: Not the greatest friend out there is he?  
Mark: No. He's not. I mean we're still not really talking much because of it.  
Emily: Did she?  
Mark: No. But when we're around her i try and play nice.  
Emily: What about your boyfriend?  
Mark: I love him i do. But ever since he came back things between us haven't really been all that great.  
Emily: Because of?  
Mark: Yeah. He doesn't know i was growing feelings for someone else while he was gone. Much less that i nearly killed my bestfriend when i found out that he had 

started dating her.

Emily: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then he notices someone walking towards the hospital seeing who it is he walks out and greets her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks up at him and waves.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. I was brought here by one of your friends.  
Mark: Who?  
Eric: Hey man.

(Mark looks over at him and smiles a little at him.)

Mark: No word yet.  
Eric: Okay.  
Mark: Kate's in here.  
Reagan: Okay.

(They walk off towards the hospital as they get there she quickly walks over to her.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She looks up at her and smiles.)

Kate: Hey.

(She stands up and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: What are you doing here?  
Reagan: I heard about what happened and a friend of Mark's brought me here.  
Kara: Their not really friends right now.

(Reagan looks down at her.)

Kate: He's dating someone Mark really likes and he's not to happy about it.  
Reagan: Oh. Whose this?  
Kate: Oh this is my friend Kara Danvers.

(She stands up and shakes her hand.)

Kara: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi. So your the famous Kara Danvers?  
Kara: I'm famous?

(She looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I wouldn't say famous so to speak.  
Reagan: Oh she won't shut up about this bumbling cute blonde.  
Kate: Yeah that's you babe.

(She looks at her and blushes.)

Kara: And just what did she say?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Just that she flirted with you and you turned the same shade of red as Supergirl's cape.

(Kara looks at her and then to Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: I'm going to kill you.

(She lightly pushes her making her laugh.)

Kate: What?  
Kara: What?  
Kate: Not my fault you peeked under the suite.  
Kara: You should of had it made out of lead.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: I'm not the one who made it.  
Kara: Oh i know.

(She puts her head down as Mark's watching them trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Anyway. Kara this is my girlfriend Reagan.  
Kara: Nice to meet you.  
Reagan: You too. So what happened?  
Kate: All we know is when we got here General Lane was at 51 and had it taken out of service.  
Kara: Damn.  
Reagan: Why?  
Kate: One of the fire fighters Mark knows rushed into my building and told me some rouge Alien attacked the firehouse.  
Mark: And by the time we got there.  
Kara: It was gone.  
Mark: Yeah which is when we went to see Chief Boden.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: While we were in there talking to him i got the call from Severide saying something was firing at them over at O.F.I.  
Reagan: Which is when you got in contact with Supergirl.  
Mark: Yeah. Speaking of which where is Supergirl?  
Kara: She's around.

(He looks at her and laughs and then sees the look on Kate's face.)

Mark: You told her who Kara is?  
Kate: Yes.  
Kara: Kate!  
Kate: It slipped. I just mean't to tell her who i am.  
Mark: You better hope Alex doesn't find out.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: You can keep a secret right?  
Reagan: Yes. I mean i haven't even told Kate's ex that she's you know who?  
Mark: I know who she is.   
Kate: Look i'm sorry i know i should of asked you first. It's just i really like her and it really did slip out.  
Kara: It's fine. As long as she's the only one who knows. And if you tell me your step sister knows i'm going to hurt you.  
Kate: My father married a woman whose child is smarter then a lot of the people i know.  
Kara: She won't.  
Kate: I made her promise not to. Which for her is really hard given how close her and her mother are.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: Oh this is getting better and better.  
Kate: Yeah well lucky for us we live on another earth so it shouldn't be to much trouble.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(As they continue to talk Mark looks over every now and then at Eric whose looking at his phone then goes back to his conversation with his friends. Then he hears the 

phone go off and he answers it. He hears a little bit of the conversation as he raises his voice every now and then.)

Eric: Look damn it i told you to stop calling me. 

(He continues to get annoyed.)

Eric: Look you're the one who ended it when you slept with someone else.  
Denise: And look at how fast you moved on. I wonder what Mark would think if he knew you only went after Wendy Seager because you knew he liked her.  
Eric: You seriously going to try and blackmail me.

(Just then she has her phone taken away from her.)

Woman: No she's not. Sorry Eric.

(Then she hangs up the phone and tosses it back to her.)

Denise: What the hell?  
Woman: Leave him alone you made your bed now lie the hell in it and leave him alone let him be happy.  
Denise: You wouldn't be saying this if you had your chance with Mark Buchanan.  
Woman: This has nothing to do with him. But go ahead continue to harass your ex see what happens.

(Then she turns and walks off. Back over in Chicago Eric's sitting there thinking as Will walks out of the ER.)

Will: Family for Wendy Seager?  
Mark: Will!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Will: Hey. She got family here?  
Mark: Everyone in this room.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Her boyfriend is over there.

(He looks over at him and nods his head.)

Mark: Andres!

(He looks up at them then stands up and walks over to them.)

Eric: Yeah.  
Mark: This is Will Halstead.  
Eric: Hi. What's going on?  
Will: I'm Dr. Halstead i worked on your girlfriend.  
Eric: How is she?  
Will: She's okay. She made it through the surgery.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear.  
Will: It is.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Will: Nothing to serious. While you guys were fighting with them. She had lost a lot of blood so we had to give her some more blood.  
Mark: Oh gees.  
Will: I gotta say if it wasn't for Supergirl showing up when she did. I don't know if she would of made it into surgery.

(Kara looks at him and then looks down.)

Mark: Yeah Supergirl is real life saver.

(She smiles to herself.)

Eric: Can i see her?  
Will: We're getting her set up into a room now. Once she's set up i'll send a nurse out to come get you.  
Eric: Thank you.

(He nods his head at him then he turns and walks off as Mark remains there. Then he walks over to him.)

Mark: Hey.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Eric: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Eric: Yeah i'm fine. I just never thought that one of the things we fight in National City would show up here in Chicago.  
Mark: Yeah well Alien's aren't what's the word i'm looking for?  
Eric: I can't even think of the word.  
Mark: Yeah. Hey look i'm sorry.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Eric: Mark it should be me who apologizes.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You should be the one who apologize but you can't help who you fall for.  
Eric: Yeah.  
Mark: What?  
Eric: That call i got just before your friend walked out to talk to us.  
Mark: Okay.  
Eric: It was Denise.

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed as they walk out of the hospital as they walk out they walk out of ear shot.)

Mark: What she want?  
Eric: Just to cause more trouble.  
Mark: What ex doesn't?  
Eric: Your's.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah well it doesn't help that my ex is well in Metropolis.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And the other one is my boss so.  
Eric: Hey not everyone can say they got into the Director's pants.  
Mark: True.

(Then he looks down and then looks off.)

Eric: Look Mark there's something i need to tell you.

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Okay.  
Eric: Look i know you hate me right now. In fact it might get even worse.  
Mark: What you talking about?  
Eric: The reason i went after Seager.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Okay what's the reason?  
Eric: I'd hate to make you hate me even more then you are ready do.  
Mark: Eric!  
Eric: The only reason i went after Seager was because Denise put me up to it.

(Mark looks at him then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: What the hell are you talking about.  
Eric: She knew how much you liked her and thought if i went after her you would lose all hope of ever getting your chance with her.  
Mark: So when?  
Eric: She was getting so bad that yes i finally filed for the divorce and by the time i had filed it i was falling in love with her.   
Mark: So you knew how i felt about her but you went after her anyway.  
Eric: I didn't want to. I mean i was happy in my marriage.  
Mark: But.  
Eric: Apparently she wasn't.  
Mark: So you were going after her even while you were still married.  
Eric: Yes.  
Mark: God. What is wrong with you?  
Eric: I'm sorry.  
Mark: I'm sure you are.  
Eric: I am.  
Mark: Of the all the times to tell me. Why the hell did it have to be when she was injured?  
Eric: She was threatening to tell you.  
Mark: I get she's as heartless as my father's ex girlfriend. But you were supposed to be my bestfriend Eric.   
Eric: I know and i'm sorry are right. I screwed up.  
Mark: Gee you don't fucken say.

(He puts his head down as Mark goes to turn and walk off but turns around and punches him sending him to the ground.)

Mark: We're officially no longer friends. You're dead to me.

(Then he turns and walks off as Andre's lies there annoyed with himself.)

Eric: Fuck.

With Eric having told Mark the truth about what he did in order to get Seager will they ever fix their friendship or will Mark end up getting the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(Up at the hospital Mark walks back in and heads over to Kara. As he gets to her he taps her shoulder.)

Kara: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kara: What's wrong?  
Mark: I just got told something i wish i hadn't of been told.  
Kara: And that being?  
Mark: Andres was still married to Denise when he started hitting on Seager.

(She looks at him in shock along with Kate and Reagan.)

Kara: So what you wanna do?  
Mark: I can't stay here Kara. I can't go to work everyday knowing what he did.  
Kara: He tell you why he did it?  
Mark: He said it was Denise who told him to.  
Kara: Seriously?  
Mark: He told me he did it because she told him too and that she knew how i felt about Seager.  
Reagan: So she knew how you felt about her and made her husband go after her anyway?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: He was my bestfriend Kate and he did the one thing i never thought he'd ever do.  
Kate: He stole the girl out from under you.  
Mark: Yeah. So yeah i can't stay here.  
Kara: On this earth or in National city.  
Mark: I can't stay on this earth. Knowing i still can't have the girl.  
Reagan: What about Winn?

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I love him i do. It's just. I'm not in love with him anymore. I'm in love with Seager and i can't have her.  
Kara: Okay. Kate!  
Kate: I'm sure Sophie and Tyler could find him a spot in the Crows.

(He nods his head at her.)

Reagan: Plus Kate's working on getting her bar open.  
Mark: Oh that's right you are.  
Kate: I am.   
Reagan: And you'll get to work along side Batwoman.  
Mark: This is getting better and better.

(Kate puts her head down as they start laughing at her face.)

Kara: Anyway. So you'll be leaving.  
Mark: I am.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: I can't face him everyday Kara. I can't. I mean it was one thing before all of this but afterwords i can't.  
Kara: Okay. I'll tell Alex you're leaving.  
Mark: Okay.

(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks out of the building as she walks out she sees Andres walking back up and then walks off just as annoyed with him.)

Eric: Kara!

(She turns around and looks at him.)

Kara: How the hell could you do that to him?

(He looks at her not sure of what to say her.)

Eric: Because.  
Kara: Because isn't a good enough reason Andres. You really hurt his feelings by always going after her while you were married.  
Eric: I know that.  
Kara: And to do it when you knew damn well that he liked her.  
Eric: Okay yes i'm an asshole but i wanna make it right.  
Kara: Yeah well you better make it right before he leaves.  
Eric: Where's he going?  
Kate: My earth. 

(He looks at them and then looks down annoyed at himself.)

Kara: You better take care of her Eric.

(Then they both walk off annoyed with him.)

Kara: I can't wait to tell Lena about this.  
Kate: She gonna hit him. Because i would really love to be there when she does.  
Kara: She might.  
Kate: Okay.

(They start laughing then calm down. A couple of days later back in National City Kara walks into Lena's office waving a white flag making both her and Sam start 

laughing at her.)

Lena: Oh my god.  
Sam: Kara get in here you dork.  
Kara: I'm not a dork.  
Lena: Could of fooled us.

(She sticks her tongue out at them making them laugh again then they calm down.)

Sam: How's Wendy doing?  
Kara: She's okay. But Mark did learn something that pretty much destroyed what was left of his and Eric's friendship.  
Lena: What was that?  
Kara: He went after Seager while he was still married.

(They both look at her in shock.)

Sam: Why the hell would he do that?  
Kara: He said Denise put him up to it.  
Lena: Oh gees.  
Kara: And here's the other thing.  
Sam: What?  
Kara: He knew how Mark felt about her and went after her anyway.  
Lena: Seriously.  
Kara: Yeah. As he put it he knows he's an asshole but.  
Sam: You'd think even knowing how Mark felt about her.  
Lena: He would of backed the hell off.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Kara: Yeah well he didn't and now because of him Mark's leaving.

(They both look at her in shock.)

Sam: Where's he going?  
Kara: Earth 1.  
Lena: What's there other then Batwoman.  
Kara: Kate's gonna see if she can't talk to her ex and her husband maybe see about getting him job with the Crows.  
Sam: We have a Gotham here.  
Kara: Yeah he wants to get away from this earth before he kills himself a DEO agent.  
Lena: I can't say i blame him for that.  
Sam: Neither can i.  
Kara: You guys should of seen his face when he came back into the hospital i mean aside from the fact that the woman he loves is in the hospital fighting for her life 

and finding out that his own bestfriend.

Lena: When does he leave?  
Kara: Today. He wanted to spend one more here and see Seager before he left and then end things with Winn.  
Sam: I could really go and kick Eric in his ass.  
Kara: Kate's are ready offered and Mark said no.  
Lena: Well then.  
Sam: I guess he doesn't want to cause any trouble.  
Kara: Yeah i know he isn't.

(They smile at her.)

Kara: I really hate him i really do.

(They both look at her and feel bad for Mark. Over at the DEO in the locker room Mark's finishing packing up his things as Winn walks in and watches him.)

Winn: Alex told me.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: I wish you weren't going.

(He looks at him and smiles a little at him.)

Mark: I can't stay here.  
Winn: Why?  
Mark: Because i can't stand the sight of him and if i stay here i'll end up doing something that'll get Maggie to arrest me.  
Winn: She mean that much to you?

(Mark looks at him and then puts his head down.)

Mark: Doesn't matter she has a boyfriend.  
Winn: Not what i asked.  
Mark: Yes she does. And i'm not saying you didn't mean everything to me. I loved you and in a lot of ways i still do. Just not like i did.  
Winn: At least unlike Kate's ex you're being honest with me.

(Mark looks at him and smiles a little.)

Mark: Yeah. But Kate's got a new girlfriend who makes her happy and to be honest she couldn't of picked a better person for herself other then Reagan i really like her 

and i know her parents and step sister really like her so. Plus she's won Kara's approval.

(Winn looks at him and laughs a little at him.)

Winn: So this is it?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Winn: Okay. 

(He turns to leave but Mark calls out to him.)

Mark: Winn!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Winn: Don't be sorry. I mean you can't help who you fall for even if that person is in a relationship with someone else.  
Mark: She wasn't when i met her.  
Winn: Oh.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: But you know what?  
Winn: What?

(Mark closes his old locker and grabs up his bag then walks over to him.)

Mark: There is someone out there for you.  
Winn: And i thought that person was you.

(Mark looks at him then nods his head at him.)

Mark: Yeah i know.  
Winn: Anyway. Have a safe trip.  
Mark: I'll try. Because we all know how big of a bitch it'll be to get from here to Gotham.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Winn: It's not that hard.  
Mark: You'd be surprised.  
Winn: I would be. But thanks.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Kate: You ready?  
Mark: Yeah. See you around Agent dork.  
Winn: See you agent jackass.

(Mark starts laughing as he remembers who called him that.)

Mark: I ever see her again i'm going to hurt her for calling me that.  
Winn: But then again.  
Mark: What?  
Winn: I always thought your nickname was agent everhotties fan.

(Mark puts his head into his hands and makes a nose making them laugh.)

Mark: I'm going to kill you.  
Winn: What?  
Mark: What?  
Winn: Their lead singer is hot okay.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oh.  
Kate: I'm confused.  
Winn: Maybe one day Mark will tell you who they are.  
Kate: Okay. I won't rush you.  
Mark: Thank you.

(She nods her head at him as Winn walks out of the room.)

Mark: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah i'm just worried about you.  
Mark: I'm are right.  
Kate: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah. Come on.

(They both walk out of the locker room and head over to center command as they get there Mark and Kate are still talking and joking around.)

Maggie: So your really going?  
Mark: I am.  
Maggie: Traitor.

(He looks at Kate who puts her hands up.)

Mark: Thanks a lot you're a lot of help.

(She looks at him and then to Alex whose trying to keep from laughing at him.)

Mark: I'll come and visit.  
Maggie: Okay.

(He grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Alex: You better come and visit Mark.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am Director Danvers.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him as he claps hands with James then pulls away from him as he hugs his sister.)

Kelly: You should still come to Game nights.  
Mark: I'll be on another earth it'll be kind of hard.  
Kelly: We'll have Brainy get a hold of you.  
Mark: Okay.

(She pushes him making him laugh.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: You are the worst.  
Mark: I know.  
Kate: But he's so cute.

(She starts petting his head getting him to put his head down.)

Mark: I'm not a damn dog.

(He gets Kate in the head making her laugh.)

Kate: Ow. What the hell was that for?  
Mark: You're a bad batwoman.  
Kate: Well yeah okay.

(They start laughing as Mark sees Andres and then looks off.)

Alex: You know he feels bad for what he did.  
Mark: I know. But right now i just can't deal with him.  
Alex: And i can understand that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: If we're gonna make that final stop in Chicago we should really get going.  
Mark: Right.  
Alex: Take care Mark.  
Mark: I will.

(He walks off with Kate and Reagan. Seeing him walk off Eric puts his head down annoyed with himself.)

Maggie: See what happens when you go after someone he likes when you're still married.  
Eric: I know it was stupid and i'm the worlds biggest jackass.  
Maggie: At least you finally say it out loud.

(Then she walks off just as annoyed with him. Later back over in Chicago as the breach opens behind the hospital Mark walks out of it with Kate and Reagan right behind 

him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I'm good.  
Reagan: We can go in with you if you'd like.  
Mark: Actually i'd kind of like to do this on my own.  
Kate: Okay we'll go and you can meet us in Gotham.  
Mark: No. Um i'll go back with you two. It's just i need to tell her.  
Kate: She's got a boyfriend.  
Mark: I know she does. And i don't want to be the jackass who breaks them up but.  
Kate: Hey. She loves him.  
Mark: I know. But i mean't i'm telling i'm leaving.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Like i said i'm not going to be the jackass who takes someone else girlfriend. I don't care if i'm in love with them or not.  
Kate: True.  
Reagan: Babe why don't you stay here with him and i'll head back.  
Kate: Okay. Just meet me at the bar.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. As she opens the breach again and Reagan walks into it as she walks in it closes up behind her. As Mark makes whipped sound 

making her laugh.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Just saying and Mary would agree with me.  
Kate: Yeah well Mary's an ass so.  
Mark: Very much like her sister.  
Kate: Would you.

(He walks off laughing as they reach the entrance Mark walks up to the desk and looks around for anyone. As he's waiting his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who 

it's from seeing who it is he mutes the ringer then goes back to waiting as he hears the song playing and laughs as someone walks up.)

April: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
April: What's up?  
Mark: Um i'm here to see Wendy Seager.  
April: Oh she's in recovery. Come on i'll show you to her room.

(He walks off with her to go see her as they get to her room she knocks on the door getting her to look over at her.)

April: You've got a visitor.  
Wendy: Okay.

(She moves out of the way and let's him in to see her. As she walks off he walks into the room.)

Mark: Hi.

(She looks over at him and smiles a little at him.)

Wendy: Hey.  
Mark: You look good.  
Wendy: Really?  
Mark: Really.  
Wendy: Because i feel like crap.

(He smiles at her as he walks further into the room and over to her. As he gets to her he grabs her hand getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I called your parents they should be here soon.  
Wendy: Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime. Um look i just wanted to come and tell you that.  
Wendy: What?  
Mark: I'm gonna be going away for a while i don't know for how long.   
Wendy: Why?  
Mark: Let's just say i learned something today that i can't stay here any longer.  
Wendy: Mark!  
Mark: I can't. I just i need to get away for a little bit. But i will becoming to visit whenever i can.

(She nods her head at him.)

Wendy: Okay. Stay safe.  
Mark: I will.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the name he answers it.)

Mark: Hey. Yeah she's right here. Okay.

(He hands her the phone.)

Wendy: Who is it?  
Mark: Someone you haven't heard from in ten years.

(She takes the phone from him and puts it to her ear.)

Wendy: Hello.  
Woman: Hi.

(She falls silent on the other end and smiles at him.)

Mark: I'll be out there.

(She nods her head at him then he turns and walks out of the room.)

Wendy: Hi.

(Outside of the room Mark walks out and looks at Kate.)

Kate: Who she talking to?  
Mark: Her sister.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: You found her?  
Mark: I did.  
Kate: Mark you're an amazing guy. Who deserves to be with that woman not you know who.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: That means a lot coming from you.  
Kate: I try and look out for my friends Mark you gotta know that.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: Okay. You sure you still want to leave?  
Mark: I really should i can't stay here knowing she's dating Eric and not me. I can't put that on her or him it's not fair to either one of them.  
Kate: But running away to another earth is the right thing to do.  
Mark: No one said i was bright.  
Kate: At least you finally say it out loud.  
Mark: Ouch.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: I'm just glad i found her sister.  
Kate: And given by the look on her face so is she.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: What does her sister do?  
Mark: I don't really know. I didn't really ask. But her friends are hot so.

(She smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: Kidding. She's in a rock band.  
Kate: They any good?  
Mark: Yeah. In fact the song they were just playing was one of her bands songs.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Their a great band I've seen a couple of shows.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Nothing.  
Mark: I hate it when you do that.  
Kate: Are any of them single?  
Mark: The lead singer is i don't know about the other members.  
Kate: Huh.  
Mark: She's gay.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: And well our earth's version of you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I wanna meet her someday.

(Mark puts his head down trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Kate: Oh come on. I gotta meet this woman you're drulling over.  
Mark: She's in there. Their lead singer is in love with someone from a group they toured with.  
Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: Anyway.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I can't believe you know her sisters band.  
Mark: I do. Their nice enough.  
Kate: Uh-oh.  
Mark: Their a little rough around the edges but their nice.  
Kate: You're not screwing with me are you?

(He looks at her and laughs as he pulls a picture out of his coat and hands it to her. Once she has it she looks at the photo and laughs.)

Kate: Wow their hot.

(He takes it back from her laughing.)

Mark: Dude come on.   
Kate: What?  
Mark: I'm telling Reagan.  
Kate: She'd agree.  
Mark: Oh. I can't wait to tell her.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Okay.

(He looks at it and smiles at it.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm good.  
Kate: What's the name of the band?  
Mark: Evermoist!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Now i get the jokes.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I would seriously one day would like to meet them.  
Mark: I'll see what i can do.  
Kate: Okay.

(He smiles at her as Seager gets off of the phone and calls him back into the room as he walks in he closes the door then walks over to her.)

Mark: You are right?

(She hands him the phone back and looks at him.)

Wendy: Yeah. Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He puts the phone back into his pocket and looks at her.)

Wendy: She say's hi by the way.  
Mark: I kind of figured.  
Wendy: Not my sister.  
Mark: Well then who?  
Wendy: Calamity!

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: I wow okay.  
Wendy: She's still single you know.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But she's gay so.  
Wendy: Dude she's Bi.  
Mark: Oh well then. I'll have to set her up with Winn then.

(She starts laughing but stops.)

Mark: Oh.  
Wendy: I shouldn't of done that.  
Mark: Anyway. I better go.  
Wendy: Okay. But thanks again for.  
Mark: Anytime.   
Wendy: No Mark thank you.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You're welcome.  
Kate: Hey you ready?  
Mark: Yeah. I'll let you know once i get to where i'm going.  
Wendy: Okay.

(He goes to walk off but she grabs his hand getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Wendy: Come here.

(He looks at her and then to Kate who turns and walks out of the room as she walks out he leans into her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Wendy: Yeah.

(She grabs him in and kisses him catching him off guard but kisses her back as their kissing he smiles in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Also i'm trying very hard to keep Pitch Perfect out of the Supergirl and Batwoman stories but it's not working so. If i add the movie in later on please don't hate me. Or if you like it let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter.

(She grabs him in and kisses him catching him off guard but he kisses her back as their kissing he smiles in it. Out in the hallway Kate sees Andres walking towards the room and rushes in to get Mark. Back in the room they both pull away from each other.)

Mark: Uh. Not really use to women thanking me that way.

(She starts laughing then calms down. After she hurts herself.)

Wendy: Sorry.  
Mark: Don't be.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Mark: Get better okay.  
Wendy: Okay. Come see us soon.  
Mark: I will.

(Then he turns and goes to walk out of the room as he's about to walk out Eric walks in and Mark sees him but walks around him and out of the room. As he walks out he walks over to Kate.)

Kate: I was actually about walk in and tell you he was coming.  
Mark: Oh okay. That's okay.   
Kate: What's up?  
Mark: She kissed me.

(She looks at him and smiles a little at him.)

Kate: Wait seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. She thanked me for finding her sister and then she kissed me. She's not a bad kisser actually.

(Kate looks at him and laughs as she walks off and grabs her back.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Kate: For what?  
Mark: For not teasing me about the whole thing with her sister's band.  
Kate: That was a hard thing not to do.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Are right. You're welcome. Although i think you and the Lead singer would make a very cute couple.

(He puts his head down.)

Mark: No.  
Kate: Awe.  
Mark: Move it.

(He lightly pushes her making her laugh as they walk out of the hospital as they walk out someone walks up to them.)

Denise: You know one of these days he's gonna ask her to marry him.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Well then i'd wish them nothing but the best. Now leave me alone.

(Then they continue on with where their going.)

Kate: Would you really?  
Mark: No.

(She looks at him and smiles as she opens the breach and they both walk into it as they walk in it closes up behind them. As it closes someone walks out of the shadows and laughs as they turn and walk off. Back in the hospital Eric's in there with Wendy whose listening to what he has to say and laughs at something he said but quickly stops when her side starts hurting.)

Eric: Babe.  
Wendy: I'm are right. I just need to learn not to laugh while i'm injured.  
Eric: Well you know what they say.  
Wendy: What's that?  
Eric: Laughing's the best medicine.

(She laughs again which makes herself again.)

Wendy: Babe cut it out.  
Eric: I'm sorry i won't do it again.  
Wendy: Yeah sure you won't.

(He laughs at her then kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Eric: Was Mark here?  
Wendy: Yeah. He was here to tell me that he was leaving for a little while.  
Eric: Okay.  
Wendy: Why is he leaving Eric?

(He puts his head down then looks up at her.)

Eric: It's nothing really. He just needed a little time away is all.  
Wendy: What you and your ex bitch of a wife do Eric?  
Eric: I didn't do anything.  
Wendy: Then why is the man you keep saying is your bestfriend leaving? What you do?

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Wendy: What you do?  
Eric: Nothing. Are right it's just we haven't been really close lately and what happened to you kind of threw what was left of our friendship out the window.  
Wendy: He was fine with us dating. That's not it.  
Eric: Wendy can't you just focus on getting better before you grill me for information.  
Wendy: No.   
Eric: Why not?  
Wendy: Because he was upset and you know i hate it when you two fight. Now what the hell happened?

(He looks at her. Then looks off.)

Eric: I don't want to upset you.  
Wendy: Too late for that.

(He looks at her and then nods his head at her he sits down next to her and tells everything he did as he's telling her she's looking at him as he continues on with what he did she starts getting more and more angry with him once he finishes she slaps him getting his head to go the side he stands up and looks at her.)

Eric: Wendy!  
Wendy: Get out of my sight.  
Eric: What?  
Wendy: Get out.

(He looks at her and then looks around the room but he still won't leave until she pushes the button on her bed and someone walks into the room.)

Ethan: Everything okay in here?  
Wendy: No. I want him out of here.  
Eric: Wendy!  
Ethan: Sir you're gonna have to come with me.  
Eric: What no.  
Wendy: Eric get the hell out.

(Having heard her yell out Severide rushes into the room and sees her.)

Severide: Seager you are right?  
Wendy: Kelly get him out of my sight please.  
Eric: Babe.  
Wendy: Kelly please.

(Knowing why she wants him out of the room he tells Ethan to go and get security.)

Severide: You heard the woman it's time for you to go.  
Eric: I'm not going anywhere.  
Severide: She asked you to leave now either do it or i'm getting the police down here. Your choice.

(He looks at him and then to Wendy on the bed then he walks out of the room as he walks out Severide walks over to his partners bed and sits down next to her.)

Wendy: Son of a bitch started hitting on me while he was married.  
Severide: I know. Mark told us.  
Wendy: I'm so stupid.   
Severide: No your not. We all thought he liked you.  
Wendy: No he did he told me as much. But to go after me and hurt Mark the way he did.  
Severide: I know.   
Wendy: What the hell am i going to do?  
Severide: Well i don't know about him. But i think you should focus on getting better and coming back to work to drive me insane.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Wendy: Okay. You know.  
Severide: What?  
Wendy: Mark did something i didn't think he would ever do.  
Severide: What was that?  
Wendy: He found my sister.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Severide: That's because he really cares about you.  
Wendy: I know he does.  
Severide: He'll come back for a visit we just gotta give him sometime.  
Wendy: I know that.  
Severide: Are right.

(They continue to talk and joke around. Over on in Gotham City on earth 1 a breach opens and both Mark and Kate walk out of it as they walk out it closes up behind them as it closes Mark looks around the area.)

Kate: You ready for this?  
Mark: I am.  
Kate: Okay.

(They walk off towards her bar. As they get there they walk in and look around it.)

Mark: Seriously Kate.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Shut up. Can you help me get this up and running?  
Mark: With some help i can.  
Kate: Mary should be here soon.  
Mark: You mean the annoying step sister is coming to help me.  
Kate: I didn't call her a annoying.  
Mark: Huh.  
Kate: I didn't.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Kate: Okay i said it once and i'm going to hurt Luke for saying anything.  
Mark: Oh this is going to be fun.  
Kate: I officially hate you.  
Mark: I know.

(They laugh then calm down as Mary walks into the bar.)

Mary: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her then walk over to her as she hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: This place needs a lot of work.  
Mary: It does. Kind of like Kate's ego.  
Mark: Oh.

(Kate looks at her as Mary's trying to keep from laughing as she hides behind Mark.)

Mark: So nothing's changed.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Huh. This is going to be fun.  
Mary: You know sometimes i wonder if she's Batwoman.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate.)

Mark: Na. She's not as big of a badass as Batwoman.

(Mary comes out from behind him then looks at Kate.)

Mary: Know what?  
Mark: What?  
Mary: You're right.

(Kate looks at them and gives them both the finger.)

Mark: I keep telling you to name the time and place. But she never listens to me.  
Mary: She never listen to dad either.  
Kate: Hey now wait a minute.  
Mark: Oh. Why Kate Kane.  
Kate: Shut up or i'll hurt you.  
Mark: Promise.  
Kate: Okay.

(She goes to walk off but he grabs her and hugs her making her laugh then he pulls away from her as he looks around the room as he's looking around Mary walks up to her.)

Mary: He okay?  
Kate: Let's just say he learned something that's really messing with him.  
Mary: Like?  
Kate: His former bestfriend hit on a woman he really likes while he was still married.  
Mary: Oh gees.  
Kate: Yeah. And to top it all off.  
Mary: What?  
Kate: He did it because his ex wife knew how he felt about her.  
Mary: I'm trying to figure out what's worse?  
Kate: I went with both.  
Mary: Yeah both is good.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Over by Mark he continues to look around the room as he's looking he looks over at Kate and Mary every now and then.)

Mary: He going to be okay?  
Kate: Yeah he'll be fine as long as someone doesn't show up and try to say he can't be on this earth.  
Mary: They wouldn't have a say anyway.  
Kate: True.  
Mary: So how are things with you and Reagan?

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: We're good. I'm happy for the first time in over five years.   
Mary: It shows too.  
Kate: She makes me happy.   
Mary: It really does show. I'm glad you moved on.  
Kate: So am i. Actually i need to go down to Crows headquarters.  
Mary: Why?  
Kate: Talk to Sophie and Tyler about getting Mark a job there.  
Mary: Okay. I can keep him company.  
Kate: Just don't have to much fun.  
Mary: He's cute.  
Kate: He is. But he's in love with someone else.  
Mary: Yeah okay.

(She pats her back then turns and walks off as Mark continues on looking around the room. As he's looking Mary looks at him and feels bad for him. Later over at Crows headquarters Kate walks in and looks around for either Tyler or Sophie as she's looking she sees the both of them at their computers and walks over to them as she gets to them she taps Sophie's shoulder. Getting her to look up at her.)

Sophie: Hey what's up?  
Kate: You two got a minute?

(They both look at her.)

Tyler: What for?  
Kate: I wanted to ask you two a favor.  
Sophie: Uh yeah sure what's up?  
Kate: I have a friend here from earth 38 and he's looking for a place to work.

(They both look at her and then look around the room.)

Tyler: What did he do?  
Kate: He was an agent with an agency in National City on that earth.  
Sophie: What agency?  
Kate: We don't have them here. But it's our earth's version of Argus.  
Sophie: The DEO.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Tyler: Wow. That's one hell of a place to leave.  
Kate: It is. But the reason he left was for personal reasons.

(They look at each other and then up to Jacob's office.)

Sophie: We'll talk to your father.  
Kate: Okay thanks.  
Sophie: Anytime. So how's the bar coming along?  
Kate: It's coming. Mark's actually there.  
Tyler: Wait Mark Buchanan.

(Both his wife and Kate look at him confused.)

Kate: Yeah. Why?  
Tyler: Babe you remember me telling you about him.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Kate: Am i missing something.  
Sophie: Tyler had a gay moment about two years ago.

(Kate looks at her and then to her ex's husband whose trying to keep from blushing.)

Kate: OH. That kind of gay moment.  
Tyler: It was dare.  
Kate: Okay. Anyway. He's actually at the bar looking around it.  
Sophie: Okay. Well like i said we'll talk to your dad.  
Kate: Okay thank you. And i wanna hear more when you get the chance.  
Tyler: No.

(Sophie's trying to keep from laughing at his face.)

Kate: Are right um. I'll see ya.  
Sophie: Okay i'll tell you later.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Okay. Later.  
Sophie: Later.

(Then she walks off as Sophie's still trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: Shut up Soph.  
Sophie: Yes dear.

(He starts laughing. Back over at Kate's bar Mark's finishing up his walk around the building then heads back to Mary.)

Mary: You find anything wrong with the building?  
Mark: No. It's in really good shape given that it's a dump.  
Mary: Hey Kate baught it.  
Mark: I know. Anyway. How are you two doing anyway?  
Mary: Good. She actually treats me like her sister.  
Mark: You mean the playful banter you two were doing earlier.  
Mary: Hey you started it.  
Mark: And you finished it.  
Mary: Yeah i did.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Anyway. Like i said this is a really good building i think Kate made a good choice and the fact that she baught it right across the street from a resturant.  
Mary: Yeah she said she did it because the owner kicked her out of it.  
Mark: Why?  
Mary: Because she's gay.

(Mark looks at her and then looks across the street.)

Mark: Huh. 

(Then he looks at the window.)

Mark: That explains the pride flag hanging in the window.  
Mary: Yeah.  
Mark: She's making one hell of a stand.  
Mary: Yeah.  
Mark: How's your mom?  
Mary: Good. She's still a pest but then again what parent isn't.  
Mark: Well when their pest you know they love you.

(She looks at him and nods her head as someone walks into the bar as they walk in both Mark and Mary turn to look at him seeing who it is Mark gets annoyed.)

Mary: That him?  
Mark: Yup. What you want Andres?  
Eric: I come in peace Mark.

(He walks over to him and shoves him.)

Mark: Not answering the question. What the hell do you want?  
Eric: I told Wendy the truth.

(Mark looks at him and then turns and looks at Mary who looks just as shocked to hear him say that.)

Mark: Why the hell would you do that?  
Eric: She wanted to know why you left and i couldn't hide it from her any longer.  
Mark: So she says i wanna know and you break.   
Eric: Mark she wouldn't let it drop. I mean I've are ready lost your friendship. Hell i might of just lost her because of what Denise made me do.  
Mark: You could of told her no. But you did it anyway.  
Eric: It didn't matter how many times i said no. She wouldn't let up.  
Mark: She wouldn't let up?  
Eric: No.  
Mark: How hard is it to make her drop it.  
Eric: I tried that.  
Mark: How hard did you really try and get her to drop it?  
Eric: Mark!

(He grabs him and pins him against the door.)

Mark: Walk right back out that door and go back to our earth.

(Then he shoves him out of the door. Then Mark turns to walk off until he say's something that gets him to turn around and look at him.)

Mary: What you just say?  
Eric: I said once things cool off i'm asking Wendy to marry me. 

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to think.)

Mary: Mark!  
Mark: After what you did. Do you really think she's going to say yes to you?  
Eric: Yes i do.   
Mark: Seriously.  
Eric: She loves me.  
Mark: She hates you.  
Eric: I know she does. But she still loves me Mark. So when things cool off i'm asking her to marry me and there's nothing you can do about it.

(Mark stands there in shock then looks at Mary who looks down annoyed.)

Mark: She's going to say no.  
Eric: How do you figure that?  
Mark: Let's just i know her alot better then you do.  
Eric: We've been together for two years Mark.  
Mark: And just how much about your future fiance do you know about?  
Eric: I know enough.  
Mark: Did you know she has a twin sister in a rock band?

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Eric: I didn't actually.  
Mark: And did you know i happen to know that very same rock band. I slept with the lead singer too.

(He looks at him as Mary's trying to keep from laughing.)

Eric: You wouldn't of?  
Mark: Of course not. She had a girlfriend at the time.  
Eric: Look i get it you like her and wanna be with her. But you had your chance and you lost it.  
Mark: Yeah thanks to you and your whore of an ex wife.  
Eric: Mark!  
Mark: Just go home and leave me the hell alone.  
Eric: Fine. I wanted to come and bury hatchet but if you wanna continue to be a dick i'll go.  
Mark: I'd rather be a dick who stands up for himself then a pussy who takes crap from his ex bitch of a wife.

(He looks at him and laughs as he punches him sending Mark to the ground as he lands Mark turns and looks at him then he stands up and charges him sending them both to the ground as they land Mark goes to punch him only to have him shove him off of him once he's off Mark stands up to walk back into the building as he's walking in Eric goes after him and tackles him to the floor as they land on it he turns him over and starts beating on him as he continues to beat on his face Mary rushes out of the building and sees Kate riding back up to it and rushes over to her as she gets up to the building she sees Mary running over to her and takes the helmet off.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mary: Kate!  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mary: Mark's former friend showed up.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mary: Their in there fighting.

(She quickly shuts the bike off and puts the kick stand down once it's down she rushes off of the bike and up to the bar as their running up to it a breach opens inside and someone rushes out of it and tackles Eric to the ground and punches him sending his head to the side as he's punching him Mark starts getting his barring's back and looks over at whose beating on him. Seeing who it is Mark sits up and gets a better look at him.)

Mark: Severide!

(He turns and looks at him as Mark falls back to the ground.)

Severide: Mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I you enjoyed that chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This is kind of a sad chapter at least until the end.

Mark: Severide!

(He turns and looks at him as Mark falls back to the ground.)

Severide: Mark!

(He rushes over to him as Kate rushes into the building and sees Mark down then runs over to him.)

Kate: Mark!

(She's trying to wake him up but he respond to her.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mary: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her and then sees the wound on his abdomen.)

Kate: Severide!

(He looks down and he quickly puts pressure onto it getting him wince in pain.)

Severide: Sorry.  
Mark: No it's fine. Ah.

(Kate quickly pulls her phone out and calls someone who answers on the first ring.)

Barry: Kate!  
Kate: Barry i need you.  
Barry: What's wrong?  
Kate: Mark's been stabbed and i can't get Kara here fast enough.  
Barry: I'm on my way.

(Then he hangs up and speeds off towards Gotham. Then she hangs up and looks at Mary.)

Kate: Get back to your clinic and get it ready for him.

(She nods her head at her and rushes out of the building as Kate goes back to helping Severide with Mark as a couple of GCPD officers rush in.)

Officer: Kate!  
Kate: His attackers right there.

(They run over to him turn him over once he's turned over they cuff him as he starts coming to.)

Eric: Hey what the hell is going on here?  
Officer: You're under arrest assault.  
Eric: What he punched me.  
Officer: Yeah yeah come on.

(They get him up and walk out of the building with him.)

Mark: He's gonna have a hard time getting Wendy here to get him out.

(They look at him and laugh as Barry runs in and stops next to them.)

Barry: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: My sister's clinic.  
Barry: Okay. 

(He picks him up and rushes out of the building with him.)

Severide: How am i going to get there?  
Kate: You like Motorcycles?  
Severide: Yeah i do.  
Kate: Come on.

(They walk out of the building and back towards her bike. Later over at Mary's clinic she's working on him as Kate's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: What's up?  
Sophie: Me and Tyler talked to your dad about Mark.  
Kate: And?  
Sophie: He wants to talk to him.  
Kate: Yeah well it's gonna have to wait awhile.  
Sophie: Why?  
Kate: Mark's former friend showed up in Gotham and attacked him.  
Sophie: He are right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Okay just let us know.  
Kate: Will do.

(Then she hangs up as she turns and looks at Mary trying to fix up Mark.)

Severide: I was coming to tell him that Seager wanted to see him again.  
Kate: About what?  
Severide: She didn't say.   
Kate: Are right.  
Severide: But she did tell me that Mark found her sister.  
Kate: Yeah he said he's friends with the band so.  
Severide: Now that is news i didn't think i'd ever hear.  
Kate: Yeah. Surprised me too.  
Severide: They hot?  
Kate: Mark say's they are and i'm inclined to believe him.  
Severide: You would.

(She looks at him and shrugs at him.)

Severide: But then again your girlfriend isn't bad looking either.  
Kate: I know.

(He starts laughing then calms down as Mary walks up to them.)

Kate: How is she?  
Mary: He's okay. He'll just need to stay in that bed for the next a couple of days or so.  
Kate: Okay.  
Severide: Have any idea why Andres went after him?  
Mary: Mark told him to leave but he wouldn't do it.  
Kate: So he hit him?  
Mary: No he said that once things calm down and Wendy was out of the hospital he was going to ask her to marry him.  
Severide: Yeah i have a feeling things with them won't be calming down for a very long time. Not after what he did.  
Kate: Who threw the first punch?  
Mary: Andres did.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Kate!

(She walks over to him as she gets there she kneels down next to his bed.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hi.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: That guy i was fighting.  
Kate: What about him?  
Mark: It wasn't Eric Andres.

(She looks at him and then back at Severide who had over heard what he said.)

Severide: What you mean?  
Mark: I mean the Eric Andres i know would of stayed away from me until i cooled off.  
Kate: But this one didn't.  
Mark: No. And he'd never wanna ask a girl whose mad at him to marry him.  
Severide: He wouldn't push the issue of being kicked out of the room.  
Kate: Okay so that's not his friend. Or well former friend.  
Mark: One other thing he wouldn't do.  
Kate: Which is?  
Mark: He wouldn't of gone after Seager all because his wife told him to.

(They both look at him and then look at each other.)

Severide: She's dating an impostor.  
Kate: Yup and the GCPD just arrested him.  
Severide: You know their captain?  
Kate: I do actually.  
Severide: How?  
Kate: She's one of my ex's.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Bet you're glad you finally settled down now aren't you Sev.  
Severide: A little more everyday.

(They start laughing then calm down as Mark starts coughing.)

Kate: We're gonna need to go back to his earth and see if we can't find the real Eric Andres.  
Severide: Yeah.  
Mark: I'd go but i'm stuck in this bed.  
Kate: You take care of yourself are right.  
Mark: Yes ma'am Ms. Kane.

(She looks at him and laughs as she stands up and walks over to Mary.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mary: Hey.  
Kate: I'm gonna have to go and tell dad about him.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Mary: What about?  
Kate: I have a feeling she are ready knows about this place.  
Mary: So why hasn't she said anything.  
Kate: I think she's waiting for you to tell her about this place on your own.  
Mary: Kind of like you wanna tell Sophie what you do at night.  
Kate: Mary i'm not dating Sophie i mean yeah. We're trying to be friends again and i'm trying my hardest to get a long with Tyler but.  
Severide: Still in love with her?  
Kate: Not like i was.   
Severide: Okay then.

(Mary starts laughing as Kate pulls her phone out and calls her father who answers on the first ring.)

Jacob: Kate!  
Kate: Hey dad.  
Jacob: Hey what's going on?  
Kate: It's about that friend Sophie and Tyler talked to you about.  
Jacob: What about him?  
Kate: Someone dressed up as his former friend showed up and started a fight with him.  
Jacob: He are right?  
Kate: He stabbed him.  
Jacob: Where are you?  
Mary: It's okay.

(She smiles at her and pulls her into her to hug her getting her to smile at her.)

Kate: I'm at Mary's Clinic.  
Jacob: Okay i'll send Sophie and Tyler down to question him.  
Kate: Are right.  
Jacob: Be careful Kate.  
Kate: I will be.  
Jacob: Are right.  
Kate: Bye.  
Jacob: Bye.

(Then he hangs up with her and sends both Tyler and Sophie out to go talk to Mark. Back over at Mary's clinic Kate walks back over to him and kneels down next to him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.   
Kate: My dad's sending both Sophie and Tyler here to talk to you.  
Mark: Okay. I don't know how much help i'll be.  
Kate: If it'll help us find the real Eric Andres.  
Mark: I know.  
Kate: Are right.

(He starts looking around.)

Kate: Mary where are his things?  
Mary: Right here.

(She grabs up the small box and hands it to Kate and pulls out what he was wanting then he takes it from her.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Kate: You're welcome.   
Mary: What's with the picture?  
Mark: It's a band i know back on my earth.  
Mary: What's so special about them if you don't mind me asking.  
Mark: Remember how i said the lead singer was single?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Not so much as single as she was killed a couple of months ago in a car accident.

(They put their heads down feeling bad for him.)

Mary: This band still together?  
Mark: Uh no. They split up when Calamity was killed.  
Kate: They know who did it?  
Mark: No. But her wife thought she knew who it was but can't prove it.  
Kate: Wife?  
Mark: She was recently married at the time of the accident.

(Kate looks at Mary and then looks down as she continues to feel bad for him.)

Mark: She was my bestfriend.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. I try and live my life the best way i can. I haven't really seen them since so.  
Mary: Wow.

(Kate nods her head at her as they turn and see that both Sophie and Tyler walk up to them Kate gets up and walks over to them.)

Kate: He's really out of it.  
Sophie: Why?  
Kate: He was just telling us about the lead singer of that band he knows.  
Sophie: What happened?  
Kate: She was killed in a car accident two months ago.

(They both look over at him and put their heads down.)

Tyler: Shit.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: He okay to talk to Mary?  
Mary: I'd give him a few minutes he looks like he's about to lose it.

(They nod their heads at her.)

Kate: I mean i know what it's like to lose someone close.  
Sophie: You talking about your mom?  
Kate: Yeah. I mean i know she's still alive. But.  
Tyler: We're gonna find her.  
Kate: Before or after i kill her.  
Tyler: Hopefully before you kill her.  
Kate: Yeah okay.  
Sophie: Besides Kate Catherine's fine.  
Kate: Yeah i barely just got to her.  
Sophie: And Mark saved both me and Tyler.  
Kate: Yeah i think he has a crush on Tyler to.

(Sophie looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: Oh i never should of told you that story.  
Sophie: No you really shouldn't of.  
Tyler: Oh boy.

(Over by Mark he's looking at the picture of the Evermoist members and is trying to keep from losing it in front of Kate and her friends.)

Sophie: Now doesn't seem like a really good time we'll come back.  
Mark: No it's okay.

(They look over at him and can still hear the emotion in his voice but walk over to him and talk to him about why he was attacked by Andres imposter as he's telling them he looks at them then looks at picture in his hand. After he finish up with he was telling them Mark puts the photo down and Sophie picks it up to see the band in it seeing who it is and seeing who the lead singer was feels bad for him.)

Sophie: Babe.

(Tyler looks up at her and she shows him the picture seeing it he looks at Mark and then puts his head down as she places back in his lap.)

Sophie: Thanks Mark.

(He nods his head at her as he grabs up the picture again and falls asleep with it in his hand.)

Mary: He'll more an likely be out of it for awhile.  
Kate: Okay. Let us know if anything changes.  
Mary: You bet.

(They turn to leave but Mary calls Kate back.)

Mary: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her as she walks back over to her.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mary: Mark said a name when Barry brought him here.  
Kate: What name was it?  
Mary: He called out her name.

(She looks at the picture in his hand and sees the lead singer and feels bad for him.)

Kate: She was his bestfriend and he misses her.  
Mary: Kate he was blaming himself for her death.

(She looks at her and then looks over at Mark whose asleep.)

Kate: He wakes up let me know.  
Mary: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks out of the clinic to go back to the bar. Later back over at the Bar Kate's getting things cleaned up after Eric's impostor showed up and started attacking Mark as she continues to clean up Reagan walks in and sees her working.)

Reagan: Hey sexy.

(Kate looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Hey babe.  
Reagan: You okay?

(Kate puts the broom down and sits down on one of the stools next to the bar.)

Kate: Um someone is posing as a friend Mark's and he came here to talk to him.

(Reagan walks into the room more and over to her.)

Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: When things went south for the impostor. He started a fight with him and landed him in Mary's Clinic.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: He gonna be okay?  
Kate: Physically yes. Emotionally no.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Kate: That picture he carries around with him is a picture of a band he knows back on his earth.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: Their lead singer was killed two months ago in a car accident.  
Reagan: So he has an emotional attachment to it.  
Kate: Yeah. He does. I mean i haven't seen him like this before and seeing him nearly lose it earlier was hard.  
Reagan: I can honestly say i don't know what could possibly going through his head right now.  
Kate: Guilt.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Reagan: Why would he feel guilty over her death?  
Kate: He blames himself for her death and that is not something you want hanging over your head.  
Reagan: No it's not.  
Kate: I carried around that guilt for fifteen years.  
Reagan: And this was a couple of months ago?  
Kate: Yeah.   
Reagan: I seriously can't even begin to imagine what is going through his mind right now. Other then guilt.  
Kate: I'm sure a lot of things.   
Reagan: Other then the loss of a friend.  
Kate: Mary said he should be fine. But he'll have to be on bed rest for the next couple of days so.  
Reagan: How you handling him dropping this new information on you?  
Kate: Bad. I feel bad for him i mean he's such a nice guy whose had one hell of a loss and he doesn't know what to do with it.  
Reagan: All he can do is try to live his life the way he did before she died.  
Kate: I know. I mean he said he's been living his life as well as he can since she died. But i can tell her death is going to be following him around for the rest of his life.  
Reagan: I know it will be.

(She nods her head at her as Reagan grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile at her. Back over at Mary's clinic over by Mark's bed he's sleeping as he's sleeping he starts calling out for someones name getting Mary to turn and look at him then gets up and walks over to him as he continues to call out for this person.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Mary: Mark!

(He continues to call out for her as she continues to try and wake him up she pulls her phone out and calls Kate.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Mary: Mark!  
Mark: No. She can't be dead.

(Mary looks at him and is trying to keep from crying in front of everyone as she feels bad for him. Over at the bar Kate's phone goes off and she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mary: Kate he's having that nightmare and i don't know what to do.  
Kate: I'm on the way.  
Mary: Okay.

(She hangs up and looks at Reagan.)

Kate: I gotta go.  
Reagan: Okay. Be careful.  
Kate: I will be.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she rushes from the building and out towards her bike. Back over at Mary's clinic Sophie and Tyler walk back in after Mary called them.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Mary: He's having a nightmare and i don't know what to do.

(She walks over to him as she gets to him she feels around for the picture he had once she finds it she puts it back into his hand and he settles down once he's calmed down she grabs the rag on the side of the bed and starts wiping down his forehead once she's finished she walks back to Tyler and Mary as Kate rushes in after Barry brings her into the clinic.)

Kate: What happened?  
Mary: He just started calling out a name.  
Kate: What was the name?  
Mary: Calamity!

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: What made the nightmares start?  
Sophie: He droped the picture that's in his hand.  
Kate: He has one hell of an attachment to that picture.  
Sophie: Yeah he does.

(Outside a breach opens and someone walks out of it as they walk out it closes up behind them once it's closed she looks around the area and laughs a little as she walks over to the door and knocks on it. Inside of the clinic everyone turns and looks at the hallway leading to the door.)

Mary: Were you guys followed?  
Kate: No.

(She walks off towards the door followed by Sophie and Tyler as they get to the door they both draw their guns and Kate opens it to find someone Mark thought was dead standing there.)

Kate: Wait.

(She looks up at her and waves.)

Woman: Hi.  
Kate: You're Calamity aren't you?

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Sophie: Mark was told you were dead.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: Where is he?  
Kate: In here.

(She moves out of her way and let's her into the building as she walks in Kate closes the door behind her. Once it's closed they walk off towards where Mark is as they get there she walks over to his bed and sits down next to him.)

Mary: I thought.  
Kate: That's what he was told.

(Over by him feeling someone sitting next to him Mark wakes up and looks up to see who it is. Seeing who it is he looks at her in shock.)

Mark: Calamity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And i know i did it again. I swear I've been trying to keep Pitch Perfect out of the Supergirl and Batwoman stories but it's not working. Anyway. Like i said i hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Calamity!  
Calamity: Hi.

(He looks at her and then over to Kate and the other's.)

Mark: I was told.  
Calamity: I know so your friend said.

(He sits up and hugs her getting her to smile at him as their hugging the other's watch them and feel bad for him knowing the hell he went through when he thought she 

was dead. Then they pull away from each other.)

Mark: I was told that you were.  
Calamity: I know what you were told. But i'm not very much alive.  
Mark: I can see that. How's?  
Calamity: She's fine. Very thrilled to know i'm not dead as well. I spent the last two weeks proving to her that i'm alive.  
Mark: I didn't need to hear that. And oh god.

(She looks at him and quickly lies him back as Mary rushes forward and looks his wound over as Calamity stands up and walks back over to them.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mary: He pulled some of the stitches but other then that he'll be just fine.  
Mark: Sorry i got excited to see her alive.  
Mary: It's okay. Unlike with Kate and her birth sister this is a happy reunion.  
Mark: Yeah it is.

(She gets to work on fixing up the stitches that Mark had pulled once she finishes she smacks him in the head making the other's laugh at her.)

Mark: Ow.  
Mary: That's for pulling the stitches i put in.  
Mark: Sorry.  
Mary: It's fine. Just don't do it again.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.  
Mary: Good. She's cute.  
Mark: Yeah. But happily married.

(She looks at him and laughs as she gets up and walks off Calamity walks back over to him.)

Calamity: If i sit down you gonna hug me again?  
Mark: No. I'll be good now.  
Calamity: Okay good.

(She sits down next to him as he leans on the back of the bed.)

Mark: Cal i was told you were killed.  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean the accident was bad enough but. I wasn't dead.  
Mark: So where the hell were you?  
Calamity: I was in the hospital in a coma.

(He puts his head back.)

Mark: Why the hell would they tell us that you were dead?  
Calamity: I don't know. I mean the other girls are thrilled that i'm alive.  
Mark: Their not the only ones.  
Calamity: Yeah. What's that?  
Mark: It's a picture that was taken during the USO tour three years ago.

(He hands it to her and she smiles at it.)

Calamity: Wow. I remember this it was taken the first day of the tour.   
Mark: Yeah. I carried it everywhere i went after i thought.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: I know.   
Calamity: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: Don't be you're here now that's all that matters.  
Calamity: Good to know. The guy behind me is cute.  
Mark: He is. But he's married.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: I'm telling your wife.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I'm trying here okay. Leave me alone.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(She smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. 

(They continue to talk and joke around along with Kate and the other's. Over the next couple of months Mark spends time with his friends on Earth 1 the more time he 

spends there the closer he grows to all of them Sophie's husband included the closer he grows to him the more he starts seeing him as something other than friend. But 

doesn't ever plan on acting on his feelings due to him being married to one of his friends and Mark's always had this rule about dating a friends ex and he plans to 

stick to the rule doesn't matter what he feels for him. As time continues on with Mark on Earth 1 in Gotham they continue to investigate on the where about's of where 

the real Eric Andres is. And with every piece of proof they find of where he is when they go to that location they hit a dead end. Until they get a call from the DEO 

on Earth 38 telling them that they have a location on Eric Andres Mark Kate Sophie and Tyler rush to National City on Earth 38 as they get there a breach opens and 

they all walk out of it. It closes up behind them once it's closed Mark looks around the building and smiles at it.)

Alex: You okay?

(He turns and looks at her then smiles at her.)

Mark: I'm fine.  
Alex: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just weird being back here.  
Alex: You'll get use to it again.  
Mark: I can only hope so.  
Alex: Anyway. Winn had gotten a hit from that last known location of where Andres is. Well the real one that is.  
Mark: Okay.  
Winn: But as soon as we got incontact with you. We lost it.  
Mark: That's just lovely.  
Winn: But we'll find it again. It's only a matter of time.  
Mark: I know it is. It's just this is very annoying.  
Alex: Oh trust me. We've been going just as insane since Kate told us.  
Mark: But what i'm trying to figure out is why kidnap Andres what the hell could he possibly have that they want.  
Alex: Maybe it's not so much what he has is what they want.  
Mark: Swift kick in the ass because i can give them one.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: No.   
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Alex: How you doing anyway?  
Mark: I'm are right. Mary say's i'm healing up nicely so.  
Alex: Always good to hear.  
Mark: How are thing with you and Kelly?

(Alex looks at him and laughing.)

Alex: Their good. I couldn't be happier.  
Mark: Always good to hear.  
Alex: You know we're having a game night tonight.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Alex: It'll be at Kara's.  
Mark: I don't have a partner.  
Alex: I'm sure Sophie will lend you her husband for a night.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No it's okay. 

(She looks at him and knows that look on his face.)

Alex: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Do me a favor.  
Alex: Don't tell Sophie.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Alex: Done.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Alex: Anytime.  
Mark: So anyone new for you Winn?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Winn: There is someone actually.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Winn: Yeah. He's actually your ex.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Why Winn Schott.  
Winn: What? I can see the appeal to him.  
Mark: So you and Maxwell Lord huh?  
Winn: Yeah. Sorry.  
Mark: What? Why you sorry?  
Winn: It's just you have this whole thing with dating a friends ex.  
Mark: Yeah i have it. You don't have to follow that same rule Winn. Mainly when you're also my ex.  
Winn: Okay.  
Mark: As long as you're happy. I don't really mind.

(Winn looks at him and smiles.)

Winn: I am actually.  
Mark: Good. That's all that really matters.  
Winn: Okay good.  
Mark: How's Seager doing?  
Alex: Severide said she's doing good. She's back at work.  
Mark: Okay good.   
Alex: And she's even been spending time with her sister.  
Mark: Even better.  
Alex: While you're here you gonna go see them?  
Mark: Yeah. Just not yet.  
Alex: Okay.

(Then they get back to work on trying to locate where Eric Andres is. Through out the day they continue their search until it's time to call it a day then Mark gets up 

and walks off annoyed and then walks out onto the balcony as he walks out there Kate walks up to him and leans on the wall.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: You know for over two months Kate i have been hating the wrong person.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: I gain one back and i'm even closer to losing one again.  
Kate: We'll find him.  
Mark: I know we will. But is it going to be before or after whoever has him kills him.  
Kate: Let's hope it's before they kill him.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: Hey.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: You guys ready to head over to Kara's.  
Mark: Yeah. Let's go. As long as you and Kara aren't teamed up together.  
Alex: What? Why?  
Mark: Dude you guys cheat.

(Kate walks off laughing. Later over at Kara's Mark and Kate walk up to the door and knock on it.)

Sam: I got it.  
Kara: Okay.

(She gets up and walks over to the door as she gets there she opens it to find Mark there.)

Sam: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.

(She grabs him into a hug then pulls away from him as he walks into the apartment.)

Mark: Sam this is Kate Kane.  
Sam: Oh wow. It's nice to finally meet you Kate.  
Kate: You too.

(She shakes her hand as Mark hands Alex what they brought.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. It's just weird being back in this apartment after two months so.  
Alex: You'll get use to it again. Hey Kate.  
Kate: Hey. Sam this is my ex girlfriend Sophie Moore and her husband Tyler.  
Sam: Nice to meet you two.  
Sophie: You too. This is a nice place.  
Kara: Thank you.  
Mark: Alex gave it to her after she was well.  
Sophie: Oh i believe it. It's still nice.  
Mark: It is. So Kar when's Lucy due in?  
Kara: In about twenty minutes.  
Mark: Okay. Lucy's Kara's girlfriend.  
Kate: Oh. Okay. I kind of wish mine was here with me.  
Mark: I can always go back and get her.  
Kate: No it's okay. We playing any games?  
Mark: Mostly like it's called game night for a reason.  
Kate: Point taken.  
Mark: Anyway. Anyone else coming?  
Kara: Maybe.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Maybe.  
Kate: I'm almost afraid to ask who else she invited to this.  
Mark: I have no idea.  
Alex: She invited some other friends of your's Mark.  
Mark: Oh yeah who?  
Kara: Evermoist.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: Look whose with Mags.

(Mark turns and looks at them.)

Mark: Wow. Never thought that would happen.  
Alex: I know right.  
Mark: You okay?  
Alex: Yeah. I'm happy for her. Besides Vas is amazing with her so.  
Mark: She is. Maggie's a lucky woman. If only.  
Alex: Be nice.  
Mark: Yeah are right i'm gonna go say hi.  
Alex: Okay.

(He walks over to them and taps their shoulders getting them to turn and look at him.)

Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.  
Susan: How's Earth 1 treating you?  
Mark: Better then this one did.

(They look at him and lightly push him back as he grabs Maggie and hugs her again then he pulls away from her.)

Susan: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Still trying to wrap my head around you two but.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Maggie: Yeah it kind of happened. She's hot so.

(Vasquez looks at her trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: You know Beca did that once when Calamity called her cute so.

(Maggie starts laughing at her girlfriend's face.)

Maggie: Babe relax will ya.  
Susan: Okay.

(She kisses her getting her to laugh in it and Mark walks off towards Lena and talks to her for a little while. While they wait for everyone else to show up. As they 

continue to talk Tyler and Sophie walk up to them and Mark introduce them to Lena.)

Lena: It's nice to meet you two. I hope you guys have been taking a good care of him.  
Sophie: We've been trying. I mean even Kate's been having trouble keeping him out of trouble.  
Mark: That's true.

(They start laughing then calm down. As they continue to talk someone knocks on the door.)

Maggie: I got it.  
Kara: Are right.

(Maggie walks over to the door and opens it find Mark's friends there.)

Maggie: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Maggie: Hey Mark.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: Look whose here.

(He turns and looks at them as Maggie opens the door wider making him laugh.)

Mark: Hey it's my favorite rock band back together i take it.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They all walk into the apartment as they walk in Beca rushes over to Mark and hugs him then pulls away from him as he hugs the other's.)

Cynthia: It's good to see you again.  
Mark: You too. Believe me this is wow. I still can't.  
Cynthia: Yeah.   
Mark: That's awesome.  
Cynthia: It is.  
Mark: Hey Em's.  
Emily: Hi.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him as he grabs Serenity in and hugs her getting her to laugh then he pulls away from her as he sees Veracity and smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey Vera.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: How you been?  
Veracity: Good. 

(The other members of the band and the Bellas walk off as they stand there talking seeing them talking Sophie and Kate smiles at them as Tyler looks at them upset not 

really knowing why. But still not liking it.)

Mark: You look good.  
Veracity: Thank you. So what's it like on Earth 1?  
Mark: It's almost very much like this one. Minus the aliens part of this one.  
Veracity: I bet.  
Mark: Anyway. You wanna be my partner tonight?  
Veracity: Yeah sure.  
Mark: Are right.   
Kate: I feel left out.  
Mark: Oh shit.

(Just then someone else knocks on the door and Mark walks over to it to open as he gets there he opens it to find Reagan there and smiles at her.)

Mark: You're right on time.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah come on in.

(He moves out of her way and let's her into the apartment.)

Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Look whose here.

(She turns and looks to see her girlfriend there and smiles at her.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hey you.

(She walks over to her and kisses her as Mark closes the door and makes a gaging sound making Alex and Maggie laugh at him but he walks back over to Veracity and sits 

with her.)

Veracity: You're mean.  
Mark: Yeah well their fun to tease. Kind of like Calamity and Beca are.

(He throws a chip at Calamity's getting her to look at him.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: Just messing with you.  
Serenity: Almost like he never left.  
Emily: Yeah really.  
Charity: Or like we never thought we had lost her.

(They all look at her and nod their heads as Calamity kisses her wife's head then pulls away from it as Beca leans into her.)

Mark: So i hear you've been spending a lot of time with your sister Serenity.  
Serenity: I have been. I think her partner's getting a little jealous.  
Mark: Why?  
Charity: Wendy would rather spend time with her then him.  
Mark: She's prettier.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Serenity: Such love.  
Charity: Oh there's a lot love for you.  
Serenity: I know.

(She kisses her girlfriend getting her to laugh in it then she pulls away from her as Mark looks at Veracity and shows her something on his phone seeing it she starts 

laughing then calms down.)

Mark: That's just from the last two weeks.  
Veracity: Wow. How's her bar coming along?  
Mark: Really well. If all goes well she should have it open by the end of March.  
Veracity: Wow. You gonna want a date that night?  
Mark: Yeah. Why you offering.  
Veracity: Maybe.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Yeah i'd love a date for that night. When i find out you'll be the first to know.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He smiles at her as Lucy shows up for game night Kara seeing her smiles at her and walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Lucy: Hi.  
Kara: Hi. Sorry i had to.  
Lucy: No it's fine. 

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they get right into the games through out the night they play games and pull pranks on each other but the very last 

prank got everyone laughing so hard that they all fell out of their seats laughing then they calmed down.)

Maggie: Okay who did it?  
Mark: I saw Kate do it.

(She looks up at him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: He's right i saw her do it.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Kate: Gee thanks a lot Soph so much love.  
Mark: Oh come on Kate we all love you. I mean not as much as Reagan but we do love you.  
Kate: I know.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her getting them to laugh as Mark tosses a pillow at her head getting them pull away from each other.)

Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Calamity told me to throw it.

(Calamity gives him the finger making him laugh.)

Mark: I'd say it but her wife is sitting right there so.  
Sophie: When has that ever stopped you?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah good point.

(He looks at Veracity and shows her something in hand getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet.

(She looks at him and laughs as he looks over Calamity and Beca and smiles at them.)

Mark: I'm glad she's okay.

(Veracity looks up at him and then over to Calamity and smiles.)

Veracity: So am i actually.  
Mark: Okay.

(They continue to talk and joke around as Alex's phone goes off she grabs it out and answers it.)

Alex: Danvers!

(Mark looks up at her.)

Alex: Where?

(Brainy tells her where he is and then hangs up.)

Alex: We gotta go.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Alex: We've got Andres.

(They all look at her as Mark gets up and rushes off with Alex Tyler Sophie and Kate along with Kara Maggie and Vasquez. Later out at the warehouse district a group of 

DEO hummers pull up and they all get out of them. As they get out they get set up. Inside of the warehouse someones getting beaten up as their beating on him the doors 

out in the main part of the warehouse fly open and a group of DEO and Crow agents rush in along with NCPD officers as they rush in they spread out to look for him as 

their looking a group of his kidnappers start firing at them starting a gun fire as their firing at them Mark hits one of them sending them down once he's down he gets 

him in the face with the butt of his gun knocking him out which makes Kate laugh at him in her suit.)

Batwoman: Damn.  
Mark: I know.

(He runs off to go see if he can't find him as he gets to a corner he turns only to have someone come from the side and attack him only to have Batwoman fire at him 

and throws him backwards and Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Batwoman: You're welcome. Watch yourself.  
Mark: Yeah. Winn you got any leads on where he is?  
Winn: Negative the buildings lined with lead Supergirl can't look in.  
Mark: What is it with these buildings and lead.

(Kate looks at him and laughs as the gun fire ends and Mark walks off towards a room as he gets there he opens the door and quickly throws a camera in there so Winn 

can get look at whose in the room.)

Winn: Mark! Batwoman there is someone in that room.  
Mark: They breathing?  
Winn: Barely looks like he's been beaten within inch of his life.  
Mark: Damn. Is there anyone else in there with him?  
Winn: Not that i can see.

(He looks at Kate who nods her head at him as he walks in he points his gun in different directions as he walks in he sees someone on the ground and rushes over to him 

as he gets to him he turns him over and sees who it is.)

Mark: Eric!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	7. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's reunited with two of his friends and we find out a little bit more about Serenity's past relationship before she met Emily and the rest of the Bellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Eric!

(He looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Eric: Hey man. 

(Then he sees someone sneaking up on Mark.)

Eric: Mark!

(He quickly turns and fires at him getting him to go down as he goes down Mark stands up and walks over to him as he gets to him he points his gun down at him and gets   
over the comms to Batwoman.)

Mark: Batwoman come in.  
Batwoman: What's going on?  
Mark: I've got mouse.  
Batwoman: What?  
Mark: I've got mouse. He's the one who was using Eric's face.  
Batwoman: I'm coming. Agent Moore we've got Mouse.  
Sophie: Copy that. Tyler!

(They rush off towards the room Mark is in. As their running towards the room Mark keeps his gun pointed at him trying to keep from pulling the trigger. As he keeps it 

there Sophie rushes into the room with Tyler and Batwoman right behind her as they walk in she walks over to him and turns him over once he's turned over she puts him 

in cuffs once their on him Mark let's his gun drop to his side and kicks him in the side getting him to roll over in pain.)

Mark: That was Catherine Hamilton Kane you son of a bitch. This is for my friends.

(He kicks him again making Batwoman Tyler and Sophie laugh at him.)

Mark: He's not so tough without Alice is he?  
Sophie: Nope.

(They get him up once he's up he looks at Mark.)

Mouse: So what you found him. He's not gonna be the same.  
Eric: Go fuck yourself you freak.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Tyler: Let's get him out of here.

(They walk out of the room as Mark rushes back over to his friend and looks him over.)

Eric: How's?  
Mark: She's fine.  
Eric: They didn't hurt her did they?  
Mark: No.  
Eric: I wanna see her?  
Mark: Okay. Just to.  
Eric: Seager i don't care about that cheating bitch.  
Mark: Okay. Vas a little help in here.

(She rushes in and helps him out with Andres. Once they have him up they walk out of the of room with him and out towards their hummers. Later back over at the DEO up 

in the Med bay the doctor's are looking him over as Kate walks up to him still in her suit but has the cowl off.)

Kate: How is he?  
Mark: Doctor's are still checking him out.  
Kate: What did Mouse mean by him not going to be same?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean he seems fine to me.   
Kate: Okay. At least now my dad and step mom can relax now.  
Mark: Yeah. Mary too.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I just can't believe.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: He was at one time one of my bestfriends.  
Kate: Mark i can tell he still feels guilty over what happened between him and Seager.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: Besides given how fast he told you there was someone behind you.  
Mark: I know.  
Kate: And he did call his ex wife a cheating bitch so.  
Mark: Also true.  
Kate: He sounds normal to me.  
Mark: I know he does.  
Eliza: And he is normal.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: So what he said?  
Eliza: He was just trying to mess with your mind i had Kara xray every inch of him other then the cuts and bruises he'll be just fine.  
Mark: Okay so i can call his girlfriend now?  
Eliza: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.

(He grabs out his phone and calls her. Over in Chicago over at the O.F.I office Seager's at her desk finishing up some paper work as her phone goes off she grabs it up 

and answers it.)

Wendy: Seager!  
Mark: Hey.

(She smiles at the voice on the other end.)

Wendy: Hey.   
Mark: I've got some good news.  
Wendy: What's that?  
Mark: We found him.

(She falls silent on the other end.)

Wendy: Eric!  
Mark: Yeah he's here at the DEO.  
Wendy: Oh thank god.  
Mark: If you wanna come see him i can have Supergirl there in twenty minutes.  
Wendy: Actually yeah i do.  
Mark: Okay.

(Mark sends Kara out to go to get Seager from Chicago and she flies off to go get her. Then he hangs up with her as he looks at Kate.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Kate: You're about reunite Seager with the real man she loves.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: Okay what's going on with you?  
Mark: I'm not jealous of them i'm not. It's something else. More like someone else.  
Kate: Who?

(He looks down then looks over at her.)

Kate: It's not me is it?  
Mark: No. It's not.  
Kate: Oh good. So who is it?  
Mark: Sophie's married to him.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: I'm not a home wrecker Kate. I'm not gonna steal her husband from her.  
Kate: Okay. But what about?

(He looks at her and then down to Veracity.)

Mark: I haven't seen her like that in two years.  
Kate: You wouldn't know it by the way you two were acting at Kara's.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She's just someone i can't seem to figure out how to get over.  
Kate: She your ex?  
Mark: Yeah. We dated it didn't last but yeah we dated.  
Kate: You always have that one ex you can't get over.  
Mark: You did.  
Kate: Not entirely.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Mark i might of moved on and started dating someone else. But Sophie's always going to be the love of my life.   
Mark: Do you love her?  
Kate: Reagan?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah. I haven't told her but yeah i do.  
Mark: Always good to know.  
Kate: Yeah. But like i said we all have that one ex we can't get over. She's it. Doesn't matter the person you find yourself falling for.  
Mark: Or can be as brazen as Reagan was.

(Kate starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: But then again. She has a taste in woman.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You know up until i found out that Calamity is alive.  
Kate: We were there for you i know.  
Mark: And you guys didn't even really know why i was always so upset much less why i always made the jokes.  
Kate: To be a smart ass.  
Mark: Those your words or Tyler's?

(She looks at him and laughs then calms down.)

Kate: Both.  
Mark: Oh. Wow.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: He wants to see you.  
Mark: Okay. Thanks for the talk Kate.  
Kate: Anytime. You gonna come back with us?

(Mark turns and looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Okay.

(Then he walks off into Andres room as he gets in there he closes the door and looks at him.)

Mark: Damn you look like shit.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Eric: I feel like it too.  
Mark: Anyway. I called Wendy she's on the way here.  
Eric: Okay. How you been?

(Mark looks at him and smiles a little at him.)

Mark: Well for one thing hating the wrong person for so long.  
Eric: Mark i seriously didn't know you liked her.  
Mark: And if you had?  
Eric: I wouldn't of gone after her.  
Mark: Even if?  
Eric: Mark i never did anything she wanted me to do. I went after Seager because i wasn't aware that you liked her.  
Mark: Wow.  
Eric: What?  
Mark: Mouse got you all wrong.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Eric: Yeah he did. Which makes me wonder why you didn't figure it out sooner?  
Mark: Yeah really. What made me finally figure it out is when he told me that once things calmed down and Seager was out of the hospital.  
Eric: What?  
Mark: He said he was going to ask her to marry him.

(He looks at him and then laughs off the annoyance.)

Eric: She was in the hospital?  
Mark: Not by the their hands a rouge Alien got loose and ran off to Chicago.  
Eric: How bad was it?  
Mark: Just a stab wound to her Abdomen.  
Eric: Okay good.  
Mark: Anyway. Other than that she's fine.  
Eric: I'm happy about that.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Eric: You know you seem to be feeling better since the last time i saw you.  
Mark: Yeah um.

(Then someone knocks on the door getting them to turn and look at the door.)

Eric: Yeah.

(They walk into the room as she walks in the door closes behind her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(Eric hearing the voice quickly sits up and looks at her.)

Eric: Calamity!

(She looks at him and waves at him.)

Mark: I just found out myself.

(He looks at him and laughs as she walks over to him and hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him as the three bestfriends sit in the room 

talking and joking around. Later Kara flies back into the DEO with Wendy with her once they land she rushes up to his room as she gets there she opens the door and 

walks into the room as she walks in and sees him there asleep as he's sleeping she walks over to his bed and sit down in the chair next to it as she sits down she 

grabs his hand and holds it as Mark walks back up to the room and sees her there seeing he smiles then turns and walks off. Down in center command Mark walks up to 

Kate Sophie and Tyler.)

Kate: I take it Wendy showed up?  
Mark: Yeah she's up there with him now.  
Tyler: Good.  
Sophie: That's real good.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: I just talked to Alex.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: We can take Mouse back with us to our earth.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Mark: Good. The faster we get him off of this one.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Tyler: How's your friend doing?  
Mark: He's good.   
Sophie: So we hear you're coming back with us.  
Mark: I am. I mean aside from Eric being back and alive. What's really keeping me here.  
Sophie: You could always try and get things going with your ex again.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Who Veracity?

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Na. I think Calamity said something about her having a new boyfriend so.

(They all look at him and feel bad for him.)

Mark: But anyway.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: I just talked to Maggie.  
Mark: And?  
Alex: Denise was just at the police station wanting to know where Eric is.  
Mark: She didn't tell her did she?  
Alex: No.   
Mark: Okay good.  
Kate: Last thing we need is for her to come here causing trouble.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: You know. You have a lot of nerve calling this number.  
Denise: Where's Eric?  
Mark: Nowhere you'll find him.  
Denise: Mark!  
Mark: If i were you i'd lose this number before i tell detective Sawyer to arrest you.

(He goes to hang up until she say's something that gets him to remain on the phone.)

Mark: What you just say?  
Denise: I said either you tell me where Eric is i'll go down to where you are and tell Sophie about your little crush on her husband.  
Mark: I don't have a crush on Sophie's husband. My ex maybe but not my friends husband and you should know by now Denise it's not a good idea to try and black mail a 

Buchanan.

(Then he hangs up with her.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: She told me i was either to tell her where Eric was or she'd tell Sophie here about my crush on Tyler.

(They all look at him and laugh off the annoyance.)

Sophie: Do you?  
Mark: On his ass maybe.

(Kate walks off laughing as he looks down.)

Mark: Oh my god Tyler you're such a dork.  
Tyler: What?  
Sophie: He always does that whenever someone say's he's got a nice ass.  
Tyler: I do not.  
Mark: Tyler Kate said it once and you looked.

(He puts his head down as they continue to laugh at him.)

Sophie: It's okay honey.  
Tyler: Oh good.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Alex: She's gonna keep calling and wanting to know where he is.  
Mark: I know she is.  
Sophie: So what the hell can we do?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean i can't leave him here with her still out and about.  
Alex: We'll keep an eye on him Mark. She won't get within a hundred of feet of him.  
Mark: Okay.  
Winn: Hey guys.

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: What's up Winn?  
Winn: I was just going over the surveillance footage from the day that the alien broke out.  
Mark: Okay.  
Winn: Mark he didn't break that door on his own.  
Mark: No because it's shatter proof glass.  
Alex: Yes it is.  
Winn: That's what i thought. So i thought i'd go through the footage and this is what i found.

(He brings up the day the alien escaped and they all watch as someone walks up to the door and unlocks it for it once it's unlocked the alien pushes past him and runs 

off as a group of agents rush forward only to be thrown backwards and knocked unconscious.)

Mark: Does he look up at the camera?

(Then he gets his answer and Mark looks at them.)

Kate: So it was Eric.  
Mark: Only thing is. Was this done by Eric or Mouse.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: I don't know. There's really noway of knowing.  
Mark: And given what both him and Alice did two months ago.  
Kate: Yeah i know. Mary almost lost her mother because of them.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: The only thing we can really do is see if it was him who did it.  
Mark: What you gonna do go in there and demand him to tell you?  
Alex: No.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Sophie: Okay so how do we prove it was him or Mouse that let the alien out?  
Mark: Wish i knew.  
Beca: Wait i know him.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Know who?  
Beca: The agent behind your friend.  
Mark: Winn!

(He zooms the camera in on the person behind Andres.)

Mark: Who is it?  
Beca: I don't know his name per say but i do recognize him.  
Mark: How?  
Beca: During the first USO tour someone took a shot at one of the Evermoist members.

(Mark looks at her and then looks over at them.)

Mark: When?  
Beca: It was the night before the final show of the tour when a shot came out of nowhere and nearly hit one of them.  
Kate: Which one?  
Beca: Serenity!

(Mark looks at Kate and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Damn.  
Alex: Mark you were there weren't you?  
Mark: No. I was supposed to join up with them. But J'onn needed me here.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: General Lane's orders.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Sophie: Why take a shot at one of the Evermoist members?  
Mark: Now that's a whole other question.  
Kate: Does Serenity have an ex?  
Beca: I don't really know. I mean when the tour was going we didn't really get along with either of them.  
Mark: What changed?  
Beca: That final show happened.

(They all look at her.)

Beca: The very same person who took the shot at them came to the show that night.  
Mark: They do anything?  
Beca: Emily!

(She turns and looks at her as Beca waves her over to them. As she gets to them she looks at them.)

Emily: What's up?  
Kate: Do you remember the final two days of the USO tour?  
Emily: Yeah. Why?  
Sophie: Do you remember someone taking a shot at one of the Evermoist member's?  
Emily: Yeah i do. They were on the building across the street from where we were sitting at the cafe.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: Anything else?  
Emily: I remember Serenity going down after the shot went off.

(Flashback to three years ago over in Southern France the Bellas are at their table talking and joking around as they notice the Evermoist members walking in their 

direction but go back to their conversation as a shot rings out from across the street getting them all to duck down before they fire off a shot again.)

Beca: What the hell was that?  
Aubrey: Gun shot.

(They look at her and look around the area but can't see anything Emily looks up and sees one of the Evermoist members down and rushes over to her.)

Chloe: Emily!

(As she gets to her she kneels down next to her check her over.)

Emily: Serenity!

(She looks up at her and then looks around the area as Emily helps her sit up.)

Serenity: What the hell happened?  
Emily: Someone took a shot at you.  
Serenity: Why?  
Emily: I don't know. Calamity!

(She gets up and rushes over to them as she's rushing over to them Emily looks at her forehead and puts a rag to her head.)

Serenity: Ow.  
Emily: Sorry looks like you hit your head.  
Serenity: On what?

(Emily looks around and sees the bullet slug.)

Emily: Or you got grazed by the bullet.

(She looks at her and then looks behind her to see the slug behind her. She goes to fall backwards again only to have Calamity keep a hold of her before she can fall 

back again.)

Calamity: Hey hey stay with us.  
Serenity: I got shot.

(Emily looks at her as she keeps the rag to her forehead.)

Calamity: How bad is it?  
Emily: It's just a graze but she's gonna need stitches.

(She nods her head at her. As she's tending to Serenity the final two members of the band walk up to them and stand on either side of their bandmates and looks down at 

her.)

Charity: She are right?  
Emily: She's fine. Just got grazed nothing major done to her pretty face.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: You think she's pretty?  
Emily: I do. But then again my friend Beca thinks you're hot so.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she looks over at Beca whose walking up to them. As she gets to them Chicago and Zeke rush forward and head over to them.)

Beca: You four are right?  
Calamity: I'm fine.  
Charity: Me too.  
Veracity: I'm are right?  
Serenity: She called me pretty.

(They start laughing at her then calm down.)

Beca: Did you now?  
Emily: I might of.  
Beca: Anyway. You are right?  
Serenity: Yeah. I just got grazed by a bullet.  
Chicago: Everyone are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. But she's gonna need a doctor.

(Emily moves her hand away from the rag and he pulls it off of her forehead.)

Emily: It looks like it was just a graze.  
Chicago: That's what it is. Let's get her to a hospital and get her checked out by a doctor.

(They nod their heads at him as they stand up and Emily puts her hand out for Serenity to take once she has it she stands up and nearly falls into her as she's about 

to fall over Calamity grabs her.)

Calamity: Whoa hey Serenity.  
Serenity: I'm are right.  
Beca: Sit her back down i'll for a paramedic.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She does as Beca tells her as she pulls her phone out and calls for the paramedics as she sits there leaned up against her friend/lead singer she looks up at Emily 

and smiles at her grateful to her.)

Serenity: Thanks for coming over here to check on me.  
Emily: You're welcome.

(She smiles at her then looks over at the other Bellas and she waves them over to them. End of flashback.)

Mark: They ever catch who took the shot?  
Emily: Yeah they took him in that night.  
Mark: The night of the final show.  
Emily: Yeah. I mean the day before the final show was our turning point with the Evermoist members.

(They all nod their heads at her.)

Sophie: Tell us about the night of the final show.  
Emily: Okay. I was sitting in my seat next to either Chloe or Aubrey when we heard a couple of people arguing behind us.  
Kate: Okay.  
Emily: I got up to go see what was going when i saw him raise his hand to Serenity and he hit her i ran over to them as i was running over to them i called out for 

Calamity who quickly got up and rushed over to her.

(Flashback to two years ago in Southern France it's the final night of the USO tour up by the front of the stage Emily's talking and joking around with the other 

Bellas as she hears yelling coming from behind them.)

Jessica: What the hell is that?  
Emily: Sounds like someone arguing with someone else.

(She stands up and sees who it is.)

Ashley: What is it?  
Emily: It's Serenity she's arguing with some guy i'll be back.  
Chloe: Okay.

(She walks away from them and up towards who Serenity's arguing with as she reaches them the man smacks her making her head go to the side.)

Emily: Hey. Calamity!

(Hearing her yell for her Calamity quickly gets up and rushes off towards them along with the other two members as Emily reaches them she sees him hit her again seeing 

her go down Emily turns him around and punches him sending him to the ground then she rushes over to Serenity whose down on the ground with a bleeding lip.)

Emily: Hey.

(She helps her sit up as the other three members of the band show up.)

Calamity: What happened?  
Emily: He hit her.

(She turns and looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Charity: Serenity!  
Serenity: Bastard.  
Emily: Who is that?  
Charity: Her ex boyfriend.  
Serenity: Four years down the fucken drain.

(Emily looks at her and then over to him.)

Veracity: He was very abuse of to her.  
Emily: And she finally left him?  
Serenity: Just before the tour started. 

(She nods her head at her.)

Emily: Why's he here?  
Serenity: He wants me back.

(Emily looks at her and then looks down clearly heartbroken until she hears Calamity say something.)

Calamity: Noway in hell.  
Serenity: That's what i said.  
Emily: What's his name?  
Serenity: Adam Rogers.

(She looks at her and nods her head as she turns and looks at him annoyed. End of flashback.)

Mark: Did you say Adam Rogers?  
Emily: Yeah why?  
Mark: Because he's one of our agents.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Adam: Serenity!

(She turns and looks at him then quickly leans into Calamity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter.

Adam: Serenity!

(She turns and looks at him then quickly leans into Calamity. Seeing how quickly she leaned into Calamity Mark walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Serenity: I didn't know he worked here.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sorry i didn't.  
Charity: How long has he worked here?  
Mark: A couple of years.  
Serenity: What you do when i refused to get back together with you? Come running to the government.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say to her. He goes to walk up to her only to have Calamity and the other girls stand in front of her.)

Adam: I'm not gonna hurt her.  
Calamity: Yeah say that to the number of bruises you left on her.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Adam: I never laid a hand on her.  
Mark: Rogers let's go up and talk alone.

(He looks at him and nods his head as they walk up to one of the conference rooms as they get there they walk in and he closes the door behind them.)

Mark: What the hell is the matter with you?  
Adam: I never laid a hand on her Mark i swear it.  
Mark: You sure about that.  
Adam: Look i know i screwed things up with her. I know that. But i would never actually lay a hand on her. I loved her.  
Mark: Enough to leave your mark on her.  
Adam: Okay yes. When i was drunk i would get angry with her and smacked her around. But that was then man. I swear i wouldn't do anything to her.  
Mark: Really so you didn't show up in Southern France and shoot at her?

(He puts his head down not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Or show up to the venue the night of the final show of the USO tour. And lay your hands on her.  
Adam: I was drunk are right.  
Mark: It was on a military base Adam.  
Adam: I know that. I was just going to there see the show and then i saw her with that girl.  
Mark: Emily!  
Adam: Yeah i didn't know her name at the time.  
Mark: And let me guess your jealousy showed it's ugly face again?  
Adam: Yes. I went to the show hoping i could talk to her but then she walked up to us.  
Mark: She said you smacked her which then got her to call out for the lead singer.  
Adam: I know that. But then again they never liked me.  
Mark: Because of the way you treated Serenity Adam. If her parents ever got wind of what you did they'd kill you.  
Adam: Her parents turned their backs on her when she came out as bi.  
Mark: That go the same for her sister as well?

(He puts his head down.)

Adam: No. I don't know.  
Mark: You realize if i had been there that night you laid your hands on her i would of done a lot worse then Emily did.

(He looks at him and then nods his head at him.)

Mark: God what the hell is wrong with you?  
Adam: I screwed up are right. I know i messed up Mark i love her so damn much.  
Mark: I'm sure you do.  
Adam: I miss her.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You can miss her as much as you want. I can are ready tell you she isn't taking you back ever again.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room annoyed with him as he walks out he sees Kate and walks over to her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. How is she?  
Kate: Still freaked out.

(He puts his head down.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I'm are right. I just i've never had to deal with something like this.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: I just don't get it Kate.   
Kate: I don't really get it either.   
Mark: He's such a nice guy. Cute too. But not the point.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Okay then.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: What did he say?  
Mark: That he messed up and that he loved her.  
Kate: What the hell was his reason for beating on her?  
Mark: He was a drunk.  
Kate: That's no excuse.  
Mark: Oh i know this. And i'm not making excuses for him.  
Kate: Oh good. So you've got a crush on Tyler's ass huh?

(He looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Never tell the Evermoist members or the Bellas i said that.  
Kate: I make no promises.  
Mark: Why am i friends with you?  
Kate: I don't know. Why you friends with me?  
Mark: Because you're cute.

(She looks at him and laughs as she walks off then he looks at Alex whose also trying to keep from laughing.)

Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah not my biggest move but.  
Alex: No that was funny.  
Mark: Oh good. And here i thought i was going to be known as the worlds biggest ass.  
Alex: Not in my book you're not.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Alex: Kara!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Alex: You came to a friends defense when you found out he had beat on her.  
Mark: And it's still taking every ounce of me not to go in there and beat the ever loving hell out of him.  
Alex: I know this.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: I'm are right. I just feel bad for Serenity is all.  
Alex: Yeah well she did better when she met Emily.  
Mark: I know she did. But he doesn't seem to think so.  
Alex: He lost his right to get jealous over anyone she dated the minute he broke it off with her.  
Calamity: Actually it was Serenity who broke it off.

(They look over at her.)

Mark: When?  
Calamity: Like she said just before the start of the tour.

(Mark looks at Alex.)

Alex: So he knew about the tour.  
Mark: Yeah. And he knew they were going to be on bases.  
Alex: Yup.  
Mark: Question is how the hell was he getting onto them.  
Alex: I don't know.  
Winn: Hey i got something.

(They walk off with him towards center command as they get there.)

Alex: I knew i always liked Winn for a reason.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as Winn goes into explaining how Adam was managing to get onto the bases. As he finishes Mark looks at Alex and gets annoyed.)

Alex: Think he was paying someone?  
Mark: I wouldn't doubt it. Winn see if you can't pull up the video footage from the first show of the USO tour three years ago.  
Winn: Okay.

(He starts looking for video footage from three years ago.)

Mark: Hey Tyler.

(He walks over to him. And Mark tells him what happened between Serenity and her ex.)

Sophie: If he was beating on her.  
Mark: And she ended it with him?  
Sophie: There's a good chance he'll start up all over again now that he's seen her.  
Tyler: So what we do. I mean if he's working here.  
Mark: Well they don't really live in the California area.  
Tyler: Where they live?  
Mark: New York.  
Tyler: Okay so if they live there.  
Sophie: There's a good chance she'll be safe.  
Mark: I don't know. I've met people like him.   
Sophie: He give you that crazy ex stalker vibe?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean given how he was right behind Mouse at the time of the alien's escape.  
Tyler: Then he could off helped him release the alien.  
Mark: And the attacks on the firehouse and the O.F.I. Office could be linked to him as well.  
Sophie: So what we do?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean as long as she stick close to them she'll be fine.

(They turn and look at the Evermoist members and the Bellas talking.)

Kate: What happens if he finds out that Serenity and Emily are a couple?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Tyler: We could always move her to our earth until we can get him for this crime.  
Mark: I don't know. Where would we hide that he won't find her. I mean he's brazen enough he'll walk right into Gotham and go looking for her.  
Sophie: He's right. I mean we might be there and she might be there. But we can't watch Serenity twenty-four seven.  
Kate: I could always talk to my dad and step mom and see if maybe she can't stay with them.  
Mark: Yeah but with both you and Mary under the same roof.  
Kate: She can have my room I'll sleep on the couch or i'll stay with Reagan.  
Mark: Well talk to your dad and Catherine and see what they say.  
Kate: Okay.

(As they continue to talk Winn gets Mark's attention and he walks over to him.)

Mark: What you got?  
Winn: It's really from the show but.  
Mark: What?  
Winn: I found this video on YouTube it's from what they call a Tiff off.  
Mark: Riff off.  
Winn: Oh. Anyway. There's someone standing behind your friends husband.  
Mark: Okay.

(He pushes play on the video and they see someone standing behind Chicago and he gets annoyed.)

Mark: Son of a bitch.  
Winn: And by the looks of it. He wasn't alone.

(He zooms in on the person standing next to him.)

Mark: Who the hell is that?  
Winn: I can't get a good look at the man's face.  
Mark: Try and clear it up as much as you can.  
Winn: Okay.

(He walks off and over to the Evermoist members as he gets to them he taps Serenity's shoulder.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Mark: Hi. I wanted to ask you something real fast.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Mark: Did you know Adam was also in Spain?

(She looks at him and then to Calamity who looks just as annoyed.)

Mark: I'm gonna with you didn't given the looks on both of your faces.  
Serenity: No i didn't.   
Mark: Huh.  
Charity: What's going on Mark?  
Mark: He was on base the first day of the tour.  
Veracity: Where?  
Mark: He was standing right behind Chicago.  
Calamity: Chicago wasn't standing to far from us.  
Mark: So he had a very good view from where he was.  
Calamity: Mark if he.  
Mark: If he even thinks about trying something he's gonna have a lot to answer for.

(She nods her head at him. Just then they hear a scream up in Eric's room and they all rush up to the medbay as they get there they all pull their weapons and rush 

into the room to see Adam with his hand over Wendy's mouth and Eric trying to get him away from her.)

Eric: Adam let her go.

(Mark rushes forward and grabs him off of her and throws him to the ground as Maggie rushes in and puts him in handcuff's once their on him they stand him up and walk 

him out of the room and down towards one of their holding cells. As they walk out Serenity rushes in and heads over to her sister and grabs her into a hug as their 

hugging Eric falls into Mark who quickly catches him and helps him back into the bed and helps him lie down once he's lying down he puts the blankets back over him.)

Mark: You two are right?  
Eric: Yeah. What the hell man?  
Mark: I don't know. But we'll get to the bottom of this.

(He rushes from the room and heads down towards their holding cells as he gets there he looks Alex and Maggie.)

Alex: What the hell is the matter with you?  
Adam: Director i'm sorry.  
Alex: You could of killed one of them.  
Adam: I know that.  
Maggie: Why'd you go after her?  
Adam: I just wanted to talk to her.  
Maggie: By putting your hand over her mouth.  
Adam: I just.  
Alex: That's it as of now with these new charges Agent Rogers you're officially off duty.  
Adam: Director Danvers i'm sorry.  
Alex: You nearly killed a fellow agent Rogers i can't trust you.

(Then they both turn and walk off as he smacks the glass annoyed with himself. Back over by Mark.)

Alex: I don't get it Mark.  
Mark: You're not the only one who doesn't get it.  
Alex: How are they?  
Mark: She's shaken up and he's hurting like hell.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Alex: Anyway. There's really nothing we can really do tonight.  
Mark: I know that.  
Alex: Why don't you go home for the night and get some sleep.  
Mark: Will do.

(He turns and walks off as he walks off he heads back over to his friends.)

Mark: You guys ready to go?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They all turn and leave the building for the rest of the night. As they walk off Maggie walk up to Alex.)

Maggie: Now what?  
Alex: we keep a close eye on him and pray he doesn't do anything stupid.  
Maggie: He's are ready done that.  
Alex: I know that.  
Maggie: Are right. 

(She walks off.)

Alex: Damn it.

(Later that night over the hotel everyone's staying at in Mark's room he's sitting at the desk looking some paper work over as someone knocks on his door he gets up to 

go answer it as he gets there he opens it to find Sophie there and laughs.)

Mark: What's up?  
Sophie: I was thinking and i think i might of come up with a reason as to why Adam went after Seager.

(Mark moves out of her way and let's her into the room as she walks in he closes the door behind her.)

Mark: What about why he went after her?  
Sophie: Well their twin's right?  
Mark: Yeah they are.  
Sophie: Maybe he thought she was Serenity.  
Mark: But he saw her downstairs. He even called out for her and the minute he did she dug herself into Calamity's side.  
Sophie: Okay. Well maybe.  
Mark: Look i don't even really know why he went after her. I mean she works in Chicago and her sister is in a band.  
Sophie: But it still doesn't explain why he would go after her or after Andres not after the hell he went through.  
Mark: Well they don't really get a long and well he's dating Serenity's twin sister.  
Sophie: But he's not dating Seager herself.  
Mark: Okay this is confusing me and that is not a good thing to do when it's holy shit three in the morning.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I should really go to sleep and not drive myself crazy.  
Sophie: Okay i'll see you tomorrow.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks out of the room as he goes over to the bed and falls back onto it and starts thinking about what Sophie said. The following morning back over at 

the DEO Mark's over at his former station and is going through some of the surveillance footage from the previous day as he's looking Kate walks up to him in civilian 

cloths as she walks up to him he's still looking over the footage.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: What you doing?  
Mark: Sophie came by my room last night and she got me thinking.  
Kate: About what?  
Mark: About why Rogers went after Andres and Seager.  
Kate: And have you figured it out yet?  
Mark: No. And I've been over this footage at least ten times. And i can't seem to find anything.  
Kate: He still here?  
Mark: The last time Brainy checked.

(She walks off to go see if he's still there. As she walks off Winn walks up to him.)

Winn: Hey.

(Mark looks up at him and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Winn: What's up?  
Mark: I'm going through all of the surveillance footage from last night.  
Winn: Why?  
Mark: I'm trying to figure out why Rogers went after Seager and Andres last night.  
Winn: And.  
Mark: I haven't seen anything and i'm starting to wonder if maybe.  
Winn: He's not following someones orders.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: But whose. I mean Kate said she hasn't seen or heard anything on her twin sister since she tried to kill her step mother.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But it doesn't mean she's not still giving our orders on what to do.  
Winn: But wouldn't she still be on Earth 1?

(Mark looks at him and then starts looking at other cameras in the building. As he's looking Kate comes back in a hurry.)

Kate: Guys.  
Winn: Yeah.  
Kate: Rogers is gone.

(Then Mark spots something on the camera and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Yeah well i can add to the missing agent.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Kate come here.

(She walks over to him and he zooms in on the person in the video.)

Kate: Alice!

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Alex: Okay so we've got a missing agent and your nutcase of a twin sister here.  
Mark: There's a good chance they might not still be here.  
Alex: Why not?  
Mark: Because a few seconds later this opened up and they both walked into it. After they walked in it closed up behind them.  
Alex: Okay so they left earth 38.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: To go where?  
Mark: Your earth maybe.  
Kate: She goes back there my father will kill her.  
Mark: Would you stop him if he did?  
Kate: After what she did to Catherine no i wouldn't. 

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I know.

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks at them annoyed.)

Winn: She still carrying around the guilt over Oliver?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He gets up to go up and talk to her. As he gets up he walks up the stairs leading up to where the balcony is as he gets there he walks up next to her stands there.)

Kate: After the whole thing with the crisis i started thinking about what i wanted to do in my life.

(Mark looks at her not saying anything.)

Kate: After hearing about Oliver i really started thinking about what i wanted or who i wanted.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: After a week or two after going home i went to see Reagan and told her everything about what happened who i am about my family and how my twin sister almost 

killed my step mother out or revenge.  
Mark: How'd she take it?  
Kate: Surprisingly well.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: What happened to Oliver wasn't your fault.  
Kate: I know that. It still hurts to know that she just might use that as away to mess with me.  
Mark: So don't let her. We all still miss him but what happened to him wasn't your fault you couldn't control what happened.  
Kate: I know.   
Mark: His daughter doesn't blame you and neither does his son or widow.  
Kate: What about Sara Lance?  
Mark: Not even her. That last crisis was a nightmare Kate it was worse then what happened acouple of years ago.  
Kate: You mean where Barry was Oliver and and Oliver was Barry.  
Mark: Kara told you?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I mean that doesn't compare to what happened a year before.  
Kate: Earth x.  
Mark: You two really have become really good friends?  
Kate: Yeah. I mean she's really not that hard to talk to.  
Mark: No she's not. In fact when it comes around to talking about your feelings Kara Danvers is your go to girl.  
Kate: Yeah. I still can't believe she looked under the suit.  
Mark: Yeah well i can't believe you flirted with her.  
Kate: She's hot leave me alone.  
Mark: I'm telling Reagan.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: She really does make you happy doesn't she?

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: Yeah she does.  
Mark: Well when this is all done and over with.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Tell her how you feel maybe she'll share the same feelings.  
Kate: She's are ready told me she loved me.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: I haven't really said it back to her.  
Mark: Why not?  
Kate: I've been to scared to.  
Mark: I know that feeling.

(She looks at him and knows that look on his face.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm not going to break up his marriage Kate i'm not like some people i know.  
Kate: Okay. But your right.  
Mark: Am i really?  
Kate: Yeah you are.  
Mark: Okay.   
Kate: Once this is done i'll talk to Reagan and tell her how i feel.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Thanks Mark.  
Mark Anytime.

(She turns and walks off as he looks at her and laughs as he follows her into the building as they walk in Calamity and the other Evermoist members rush in.)

Mark: Hey hey what's wrong?  
Charity: We can't find Serenity.

(Mark looks at her confused and then looks over at Kate.)

Kate: What you mean you can't find her?  
Calamity: We went down to her room to wake her up but she wasn't in there.  
Mark: Where's Emily?  
Veracity: They share a room together.  
Mark: Was she there?  
Veracity: No.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed as he looks over at Sophie and Tyler who look just as annoyed. Then Winn puts up a call from earth 1.)

Jacob: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Dad!  
Jacob: Yeah. Um we've got a problem.

(Mark walks up beside Kate along with Sophie and Tyler.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Jacob: I just got a call from Catherine.  
Mark: What happened?  
Jacob: She can't find Mary.  
Kate: What?  
Jacob: She's missing and she's not the only one.  
Kate: What you mean?  
Jacob: So's Reagan.

(She falls silent and looks at Mark who looks at Alex and Kara )

Kara: Oh rao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it. And i have one hell of a twist at the end.

(Back over on earth 1 in Gotham over at Crows head quarters Mark and Kate walk in looking for her father.)

Kate: I swear if Alice had anything to do with this she's not leaving that building in one piece.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: She's are ready tried to kill my step mother she kidnapped my sister and my girlfriend.  
Mark: We don't even know if she's behind their kidnappings all we know is that she helped Serenity's ex get out of DEO custody.  
Kate: Mark think about it.  
Mark: Look i want to find Reagan Mary and Serenity as much as you do. But coming into your father's place of work all worked up isn't going to help them out.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: It's just coming in here feels different.  
Mark: You mean aside from your girlfriend being the one missing that even includes Your sister and Calamity's bandmate.  
Kate: Yeah. I mean it was different with Sophie because well my father wasn't about to give up until he found her.  
Mark: You honestly think he's gonna give up this time. When it comes around to Mary?  
Kate: Of course not.  
Mark: Look i know you and Mary are still trying to work things out but i know for a damn fact you're not gonna give up until you find all three of them.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: So in the meantime try being a girlfriend and a sister instead of Batwoman.  
Kate: It's very hard.  
Mark: Do you trust them?  
Kate: I trust my dad and Sophie.  
Mark: You mean you don't trust Tyler?

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: No i do it's just.  
Mark: Kate being Batwoman right now isn't going to get them back any faster.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: The only thing you can do is try and help your father out the best way you can.  
Kate: Which is?  
Mark: Try and be there for Catherine. She's gonna need your support Kate.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(As they continue to talk as they wait for Jacob to walk up to them.)

Jacob: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him then walks over to him as she gets to him she hugs him getting Mark to smile at her then he sees Sophie and Tyler.)

Sophie: Have any idea how he managed to get out of his cell?  
Mark: Yeah Alice helped him.

(They both look at him and get annoyed.)

Tyler: That's just great.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: We're gonna find them.  
Mark: I know that. But there is one extra person missing.  
Tyler: Who?  
Mark: Serenity Seager.

(They look at him and then to each other.)

Sophie: That's just great.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean i can understand taking both Reagan and Mary.  
Tyler: Yeah because that's a great way to mess with Kate's head.  
Sophie: Yeah. But why take Serenity?  
Mark: Maybe it wasn't Alice who took her.  
Sophie: You thinking her ex had something to do with it.  
Mark: Most likely. I mean you both saw him yesterday on my earth.  
Tyler: Yeah we did. And we saw her face.  
Sophie: She was scared.  
Mark: So scared that she stayed clued to Calamity's side.  
Tyler: What the hell did he do?  
Mark: From what Emily and the other Bellas and the rest of the Evermoist members told me. The SOB beat the hell out of her.  
Sophie: No wonder Calamity wanted to hit him yesterday.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They look over at Kate and her father as someone comes up onto the screen getting the both of them to look up at it and Mark walks over to Kate.)

Kate: Where's my sister and girlfriend Alice?

(She looks at her.)

Alice: Well not much of a hello.

(Kate goes to walk of towards the screen but both Mark and Sophie put their hands onto her shoulder getting her to calm down.)

Alice: Nice to know that both Mark and your ex are there trying to keeping you from losing your temper. I mean why would Mark hate me so much.  
Mark: Because you kidnapped my friends sister and girlfriend.  
Alice: I'm her sister.  
Mark: You stopped being Kate's sister the second you tried to kill your step mother.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed with him.)

Alice: She's the reason why my own father stopped looking for me.   
Mark: I get it he stopped looking. But two wrongs don't make it right.  
Alice: Why you even there.  
Mark: Because your new BFF kidnapped a friend of mine and i want her back.

(Mark looks at Kate.)

Mark: Not that way. Kate seriously.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I heard it.

(Tyler and Sophie are trying to keep from laughing as he pushes him.)

Alice: Anyway. I just wanted to call and let Mark know i have someone very near and dear to his Buchanan heart.  
Mark: What the hell are you talking about?  
Alice: Or should i say near and dear to the lead singers heart.  
Kate: Alice!

(Just then one of her guys shoves her to the ground Mark seeing who it is looks at Kate.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: That's Marley Rose.

(She looks at him and then back up at the screen.)

Kate: I thought she was dead.  
Mark: So did Calamity.  
Kate: Get back to your earth look at her grave.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(He turns and walks off. Later back over on Earth 38 in National City,Ca over at the cemetery Mark's with Alex and Maggie looking around for Marley's grave site.)

Maggie: And you're sure it was?  
Mark: It looked like her. Which is why Kate wanted me to come here and check out her grave site.  
Alex: Why the hell would she use Marley?  
Mark: If there is one thing I've learned about Alice is that she likes to play tricks on your mind and when she does it's not pretty.  
Maggie: What is her deal with Kate's family anyway?  
Mark: Kate's mother and sister had been killed in a car accident. And for years following the accident Kate never once gave up on trying to find her.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: But their father had.

(They both look at him and then look off annoyed.)

Mark: He was going off of what his wife had told him.  
Alex: And that was Alice was dead.  
Mark: Yeah. Which then got her to turn her into what she is now.  
Maggie: A nutcase with an ax to grind.  
Mark: Pretty much.  
Alex: Do yo remember where she buried.

(As they stop Mark looks down and then back up at Alex.)

Mark: We're standing in front of her grave site.

(They both look down.)

Maggie: Doesn't even look like it's been dug up.  
Mark: That's because it wasn't.  
Alex: So how is she still alive?  
Mark: Good question. As far as i know Marley didn't really have any living family.  
Maggie: So how do we dig up the grave?  
Mark: I'll have to talk to Calamity.  
Alex: Or we can call Kara here to xray the grave.  
Mark: Yeah and what happens if her coffin is made out of lead.  
Alex: We'll cross that bridge when we get there.  
Mark: Are right.

(Alex sends Kara a text as Mark looks around at the other graves and walks up to one of them as he gets to it he looks it over as he's looking it over he sees the name 

on the headstone and falls silent realizing whose grave it is he calls Alex and Maggie over to him.)

Maggie: What's wrong?  
Mark: It's Calamity's headstone.

(They look down at it.)

Alex: Oh god.  
Mark: If she's still alive.  
Alex: Why's her headstone still here?  
Mark: Good question.  
Kara: Hey.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kara: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kara: No you're not.  
Mark: It's Calamity's headstone.

(She looks at it and feels bad for him.)

Kara: I was talking to the caregiver just before i walked over here.  
Mark: And?  
Kara: They haven't had the chance to dig it up yet.  
Mark: Just to be on the safe can you?  
Kara: Yeah.

(She takes her glasses off and xray's the ground where her coffin would of been as Mark Alex and Maggie look around the area for anyone that's watching then she looks 

back up them.)

Mark: See anything?  
Kara: There's a body in the coffin.  
Mark: See whose it is?  
Kara: No.  
Mark: That's just great.  
Alex: How the hell do we dig this body up without her figuring it out.  
Mark: Kara go xray Marley's grave site.  
Kara: Sure thing.

(She walks off to go xray Marley's grave site as Mark Alex and Maggie walk back over to her.)

Alex: You see anything?  
Kara: This one even still has a body in it and No i can't see who it is.  
Mark: Well given how long they both have been underground.  
Alex: There's a good chance we won't know who either one of them is unless we can dig up the body's.  
Mark: And with Calamity still being alive or so i hope it's her now.  
Alex: Beca's not gonna agree to it.  
Mark: No she won't. But i'm hoping Calamity will let us dig this one up.  
Alex: Only one way to find out.  
Mark: Yeah. I'll call them have them meet us at the DEO.  
Alex: Okay.

(He grabs his phone out and calls Calamity who answers on the first ring and tells him they'll meet them there. Then he hangs up with her. Later back over at the DEO 

Mark walks in followed by Alex and Maggie as they walk in they see agents with their guns pointed up at someone Mark rushes forward and tells them to put their weapons 

down and they do as their told.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine what the hell is going on?  
Mark: I'll explain it all once we get up into the conference room.

(They walk up the stairs to go up into their conference room as they get there they walk in and Mark closes the door behind them.)

Calamity: Okay so what the hell was with guns being pointed at me when i came in?  
Mark: I don't know. But i'm sure Alex will get to the bottom of it.  
Calamity: Okay. So what's up?  
Mark: Um something's come up in Mary Reagan and Serenity's kidnapping case and well i didn't want to believe it until i saw it for myself.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Mark: Um.  
Calamity: Mark!

(He grabs up the video from the screen call Alice made to the Crows on earth 1 and he shows her the person's face seeing it she looks at him.)

Calamity: No it can't be.  
Mark: I know that. That's why Kate sent me back here to go over to the cemetery to take a look at her graveside.  
Calamity: And?  
Mark: And it hasn't been touched.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: Why did you call me in here?  
Mark: Because in order to really confirm if the body in the grave is really Marley we need to dig her up.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: Why you asking me?  
Mark: Because the last time i checked Marley didn't have any living relatives.  
Calamity: She doesn't.  
Mark: So that only leaves you.

(She puts her head down then sits down.)

Calamity: I don't know. I don't think i could live with myself if i had re watch them put her back into the ground. I mean i love Beca more then anything. But.  
Mark: I know. She mean't a lot to you while you were together.  
Calamity: If i agree to this do i have to be there to see them bring the coffin up?  
Mark: Not if you don't want to be.  
Calamity: Okay. I need to talk to Beca about this.  
Mark: I'm not gonna stop you.

(She nods her head at him as she grabs out her phone and calls her wife. Outside of the room Mark walks out and leans on the railing as Kelly walks up to him.)

Kelly: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kelly: You are right?  
Mark: No.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: I just had to tell one of my bestfriends that we have dig up the grave of her dead girlfriend in order to find out if it's really her in the grave and not some 

impostor.

Kelly: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. And up until recently i thought losing our earth's Kate Kane was bad but.  
Kelly: But you still have earth one's Kate Kane.  
Mark: I know. And she's becoming one hell of a friend. Whose going through hell right now due to what's going on with her family and there's nothing i can really do to 

help her.  
Kelly: Mark weather you know it or not. You're doing it.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: How's that?  
Kelly: You're here helping them try and locate her sister and girlfriend. Not mention your friends girlfriend.  
Mark: I know.  
Kelly: I mean I've met people who say their friends with someone but very quickly turn their backs on them the minute things get to hard for them.  
Mark: I know someone like that.  
Kelly: I know you do. But you are a true friend Mark you were there for Calamity when she lost Marley you didn't turn your back on any of the Evermoist or Bellas 

members when something bad happened to them.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kelly: Hell even with Veracity being your ex you're still there for her.  
Mark: I'm still there for Alex and she's also my ex.  
Kelly: I know that. But like i said unlike some people weather your friends are going through hell or not you're there for all of them. I heard what you did for Kara 

after this earth lost Kate.

Mark: She was in love with her.  
Kelly: You were still there for her.  
Mark: I know. And your brother was being a complete dick about it too.  
Kelly: She told me that too. But she's come along away since she died.  
Mark: Yeah. She's dating James's ex girlfriend.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Kelly: Yeah. Lucy's nice.  
Mark: She is. And nothing like her father.  
Kelly: She likes Aliens?  
Mark: Well she likes one Alien not all of them.

(Kelly laughs at him.)

Mark: I remember when i had to tell her and Maggie of Kate's death James gave off this smug look and well i punched him.

(Kelly looks at him not sure of what to say. Flashback to five years ago. Mark walks up to Kara's apartment as he walks up to it he stands there and gets ready to 

knock but stops himself as he leans forward as thinks about how Maggie took the news of Kate's death. Flashback.)

Maggie: No you're lying.  
Mark: I'm not. Bruce was there with me.  
Maggie: No. It's not true. Mark!

(She pushes him back and then starts beating on him as she beats on him he grabs her into a hug and they both fall to the floor and she cries in his arms as she's 

crying he's trying to keep from losing it. End of flashback. Mark remains there until Alex walks up to him.)

Alex: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her. Seeing the look on his face.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: Um i have tell your sister something.  
Alex: This about Kate?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: And i have no idea how to bring it up to her.  
Alex: Where is she?  
Mark: They just took her body to the DEO desert base.  
Alex: She's gonna wanna see the body.  
Mark: I know. Bruce said he won't take her body away until both Maggie and Kara get to say their goodbyes to her.  
Alex: Okay.

(She opens the door and walks in and is followed by Mark. As they walk in she closes the door behind them getting everyone to look up at them.)

Winn: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to him and kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Winn: I love you too. What's wrong?  
Mark: Eliza is Kara here?  
Eliza: She's out doing her rounds right now. Why?  
Mark: I have something to tell her and it unfortunately can't wait.  
Eliza: Well she should be here soon so.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off to go sit down as Eliza walks up to Alex.)

Eliza: What happened?  
Alex: Kate was shot.

(She looks at her.)

Eliza: How is she?  
Alex: She didn't make it mom.

(She puts her head down feeling bad for Kara.)

Winn: Well we all know whose going to be celebrating when he finds out.  
Alex: And if he does Mark will very happily lay his ass out.  
Winn: Oh i know this.

(Over by Mark he's on the phone with one of his friends as Kara flies in and lands next to them.)

Kara: Hey.  
Alex: Hi.  
Kara: What's going on?  
Alex: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah hey Dawson i'll call you later.  
Dawson: Okay. And again Mark i'm sorry.  
Mark: It's okay thanks.  
Dawson: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up with her and looks at Kara.)

Kara: What's going on?  
Mark: Um.   
Kara: Where's Kate?

(Mark looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Eliza: Kara honey you might wanna sit down for this.  
Kara: What? Mark!  
Mark: I got a call from Bruce saying that him and Kate needed help with an escaped patient from Arkham.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: So me and Vasquez went to Gotham to help them but by the time we got there they had left the Gotham city limits.  
Alex: Where did the patient end up?  
Mark: Here in National City. Kate wanted to call you and have you help out with them. But Bruce told her no.  
Eliza: Why not?  
Mark: Because the escaped patient was Beth Kane.

(They look at him and then put their heads down.)

Kara: Oh god. Doesn't tell me where she is?  
Mark: There was someone waiting for both Bruce and Kate after she had been caught and sent back to Gotham.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: She was on her way here to spend the day with you guys when the sniper took their shot.

(She stands up and looks at him.)

Kara: No.

(He looks at Alex and Eliza.)

Mark: She was losing so much blood Kara i tried to stop it with Bruce's help.  
Kara: No.   
Mark: She died in his arms. I tried.  
Kara: No she can't be dead. You're lying.

(He puts his head down and looks at both Alex and Eliza again then back at his boyfriend.)

Mark: Kara i wish that i was.  
Kara: No. No i don't believe it.  
Mark: Kara i don't want to believe it and i was there.

(She looks at him and then to her sister and adopted mother who also have their heads down.)

Kara: I. Why the hell wasn't the DEO there?

(Alex looks at her in shock.)

Alex: Kara!

(She turns and flies out off the apartment as Mark looks at her and continues to try to keep from breaking until Alex hugs him and finally breaks in his ex's arms. But 

Winn quickly comes in and takes him from her and he hangs onto him as Mark cries into his boyfriends shoulder James goes to say something only to have Alex throw him a 

death glare which shuts him up for the moment. After a few minutes James says something that gets Mark to get up and tackle him to the ground and starts beating on 

him.)

Winn: Mark!

(Alex rushes in and grabs him off of him but can't grab him as Bruce rushes in and grabs him off of him once he's off he looks down at James pissed at him.)

Bruce: I ever hear you say something like that about my cousin again i won't be here the next time he wants to kill you. Come on.

(He walks Mark off towards the door as everyone else in the apartment looks at him annoyed.)

Alex: You couldn't keep your opinion to yourself could you?

(He looks at her and knows their all annoyed with him. End of flashback.)

Kelly: Oh my god Mark i didn't know.  
Mark: It's are right. Thanks to Bruce rushing in when he did. You didn't lose your brother.  
Kelly: I'll be forever grateful to him for that. But losing Kate the way you guys did. Didn't make what he said hurt any less.  
Mark: She was my bestfriend. And so very much in love with Kara.

(Kelly nods her head at him. Then Maggie walks up to them.)

Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Maggie: We dug up Calamity's old grave.  
Mark: And?  
Maggie: You're not gonna believe this.

(Mark and Kelly look at her as they both walk off with her towards the DEO's morgue. Later down in the morgue Mark and Kelly walk in behind Maggie as they walk in the 

door closes behind them.)

Mark: What's going on J'onn?  
J'onn: I was doing some research on the night Kate Kane was shot and killed.  
Mark: Okay.  
J'onn: So when Maggie came to me and told me about the whole thing with Marley Rose.  
Mark: J'onn!  
J'onn: I called up Bruce Wayne and had asked him if we dig up Kate's coffin in Gotham.  
Mark: Why would you guys do that?  
Clark: Because i scanned the coffin and there was no body in it.  
Mark: What?  
J'onn: Mark!  
Mark: What?  
J'onn: I don't know how i can tell you this and not give you any hope.  
Mark: J'onn where the hell is Kate's body?  
J'onn: We believe Kate's Calamity.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kelly who looks just as surprised Mark continues to look at them.)

Kelly: Mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And i know that was one hell of a twist. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next day or so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter for tonight i hope you enjoy it after that real big twist i threw at you last chapter.

(Mark continues to look at them not sure of what to say to them.)

Kelly: Are you guys sure about this?  
J'onn: We can't be sure of anything.  
Kelly: Meaning?  
J'onn: Meaning we gotta get a DNA test done on Calamity.

(Mark's still standing there looking at them not sure of what to say.)

Mark: If Calamity's really Kate.  
Maggie: Then we've had our earth's Batwoman right under our noses all of this time just didn't know it.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I have her up in the conference room thinking about weather or not we should dig up Marley Rose.  
J'onn: And?  
Mark: She's still thinking about it.  
J'onn: Okay.

(As he walks over to what was Kate's coffin Mark looks inside of it.)

Mark: If she was never in here.  
Alex: Who the hell buried an empty coffin?  
Mark: We did. Because we all thought she was in it.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: She's my bestfriend Alex and i didn't even know it was her when i met her again.  
Alex: Mark none of us thought to question it when she showed up again. And when she did. She had a new girlfriend.  
Mark: Yeah she did.

(He falls over into the coffin and Alex grabs him and hangs onto him.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: As much as i want it to be her.  
Alex: I know.  
Mark: I can't do that to Beca and i sure as hell can't do that to Kara.  
Alex: We know that. But Bruce wants to know.  
Mark: I know that. You guys want a DNA test?  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. 

(He stands up and looks at them.)

Mark: I'll have Beca bring in her tooth brush should have enough of her DNA on it.  
Alex: Okay.

(He grabs out his phone and texts her. Once he's done he puts the phone away then looks at them.)

Mark: It's sent.  
Alex: Okay.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out they all look at him. Back up in central command Mark walks up to Winn.)

Mark: Hey.  
Winn: Hey. What's up?  
Mark: Get me in touch with Kate Kane on earth 1.  
Winn: Why?  
Mark: I need to talk to her.

(He nods his head at him as he puts the call in and he looks up at his ex who looks a little lost as Kate answers.)

Kate: Hey. What's up?  
Mark: I need a favor.  
Kate: Name it.

(Mark tells her what he needs and she nods her head at him then she hangs up.)

Winn: That was kind of a weird request.  
Mark: Yeah i know it was.  
Winn: Hey.

(He stands up and looks at him.)

Mark: I just got some news that's really got me a little spooked.  
Winn: What's that?  
Mark: That Calamity could be our earth's Kate.

(Winn looks at him and then up the stairs in shock.)

Winn: And if it is?  
Mark: Beca and the other Evermoist members are in for one hell of a surprise.  
Winn: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(As they continue to talk the breach opens and Kate walks out of it as she walks out it closes up behind her.)

Kate: Hey.

(They turn and look at her as Mark walks over to her and hugs her which catches her off guard but she hugs him back which makes Winn smile at him. Then he pulls away 

from her.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: I just learned that our earth's Kate could still be alive and i don't know i wanted to see you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Uh wow.  
Mark: That's not.  
Kate: No i can understand that. But really?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: If that's true.  
Mark: Yeah. Beca and the other Evermoist members are in for one hell of a surprise.  
Kate: Okay. Anyway.  
Mark: Right. So have you guys learned anything?  
Kate: Other then my nutcase of a sister kidnapping my girlfriend and my sister.  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: What did you guys learn?  
Mark: Just that there are two body's in the grave sites.  
Kate: Two?  
Mark: Calamity's headstone is still up.

(Kate looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: I asked Calamity to think about weather or not we can dig up Marley's grave.

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Susan: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Susan: Beca's here.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off and over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: Hey. I got her tooth brush for you.

(She hands it to him and he laughs.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome. But what you need it for?  
Mark: I'll explain it once i figure it out.  
Beca: Okay. Where's?  
Mark: She's upstairs in the conference room.  
Beca: Okay.

(She walks up the stairs to go up and talk to her wife.)

Mark: Winn!  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: Rush this down to Alex.  
Winn: Sure thing.

(He rushes off to go talk to Alex as Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Like i told Alex downstairs.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: As much as i want it to be Kate. I can't do that Beca and Kara.

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Kate: If it is her?  
Mark: We're gonna have to tell her. But for right now.  
Kate: Yeah. Um we've been trying to locate where Alice might have them but.  
Mark: Still nothing.  
Kate: No.   
Mark: Huh.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I just. I still can't believe that.  
Kate: Hey worry about that when the time comes.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm are right i swear.

(She smiles at him. As Winn looks over at them and gets upset for Mark knowing the hell he's going through right now. Up in the conference room Beca looks at her not 

sure of what to say to her.)

Beca: Oh wow.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Babe what you wanna do?  
Calamity: I don't know. I really don't. I'm torn Bec's. In between knowing she's dead and believing she's alive.  
Beca: Baby.  
Calamity: I loved her so much while we were together and in a lot of ways i still do.   
Beca: Okay.

(She goes to back up but Calamity grabs her back into her.)

Calamity: And as much as i loved her then. I love you even more then i did her at times.  
Beca: Meaning.  
Calamity: Meaning i want you. I married the woman i love in so many ways.

(Beca pushes her back making her smile at her.)

Beca: You're such a dork.  
Calamity: I know.

(She kisses her getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you so much Calamity.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She hugs her getting her to smile at her as Mark watches them he smiles at them then turns and walks off. Then they pull away from each other.)

Beca: So what you gonna do?  
Calamity: I need to know.  
Beca: Okay. I'll be there for you. On whatever you decide.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as Mark walks back into the room followed by Kate. As they walk in the door closes behind them.)

Mark: Hey you two okay?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Kate: Mark told me. That's kind of.  
Calamity: Freaky.  
Kate: Yes.  
Calamity: Yeah it is. But Mark I've made my choice.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: Go ahead and dig her up.  
Mark: Okay. Mags.

(Maggie walks into the room and Mark tells her as she nods her head then turns and walks out of the room.)

Kate: You sure about this?  
Calamity: Yeah i am.   
Mark: Okay.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room. Later that day over at the DEO down in the morgue Mark's standing there with Alex and Maggie as they open up the coffin.)

Mark: I just hope Kara's right and there's still a body in that coffin.  
Maggie: You're not the only one.

(Once the coffin's open they call Mark and Vasquez over as they get there they lift the body out of the coffin as Clark and Kara grab up the coffin and place it down 

onto the floor once it's down both Mark and Vasquez put it down once it's down they start looking the body over as Mark and Vasquez back up.)

Susan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm fine. I just can't help but think that maybe.  
Susan: That this isn't Marley Rose.  
Mark: Yeah. Which means Calamity's going to be thrown through a loop when the tests come back.  
Susan: What about?  
Mark: I don't even know what to think about that one. 

(She nods her head at him as they continue to watch them look over Marley's body or what they think is Marley's body. Hours later after all of the testing is done and 

the results are in they learn that the body in the coffin is indeed Marley Rose's body and they put her back into the coffin once she's in there they close it back up 

and get it ready to head back off to the cemetery for rebury.)

Kara: Well that's one mystery solved.  
Mark: Yeah it is. Now i gotta go break it to Calamity.  
Kara: Need some help.  
Mark: No i can do it.  
Kara: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the room.)

Kara: What's up with him?  
Alex: He's got a lot on his mind.  
Kara: Because of this case?  
Alex: Yeah.  
Kara: Okay.

(Back up in command central Mark walks up the stairs to one of the conference rooms as he gets there he walks in and looks at them.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: We got the test results in.  
Beca: And?  
Mark: And the body in the grave was Marley's.

(Calamity looks at him upset by the news but also reliefed.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: I can't tell if you're reliefed or upset by the news.  
Calamity: A little bit of both to be honest.  
Mark: Okay. Anyway. We're getting to transport back to the cemetery.  
Calamity: Like i said Mark i don't. I can't watch them put her back into the ground. It killed me the last time we did it.  
Mark: Okay i can understand that. But they are going to dig up what was your grave and take out the headstone.

(Calamity looks at him and nods his head as he turns and walks out of the room again.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: I'm are right.   
Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as she hugs her. Later back on Earth 1 in Gotham City. Over Crows head quarters Mark walks back in with Kate right behind 

him and grabs the remote from Tyler and puts the picture back up on the screen getting them to look at him.)

Tyler: What's up?  
Mark: That is not Marley Rose.

(They all look at him.)

Sophie: Are you sure?  
Mark: Positive. Calamity gave us permission to dig up her grave and we confirmed it earlier today on my earth.  
Sophie: So who the hell is that?  
Mark: While we were going through the list of prisoner's we all also learned that one more prisoner escaped from DEO custody thanks to Alice.  
Tyler: Who?  
Mark: Mouse.

(They both look at him and then up at the screen.)

Sophie: Well that's just great.  
Kate: We gotta catch them before they head back to Mark's earth and tries to convince people Marley knows that she's alive and well.  
Tyler: Did Marley have any friends?  
Mark: Just Calamity and her bandmates.  
Tyler: So.  
Mark: Calamity explained it all to them and they know if they show back up on earth 38 and are in National city they are to call the NCPD or the DEO right away so we 

can get him off of the streets.  
Sophie: What about Beca's groupmates?  
Mark: Their to do the samething.  
Sophie: Okay good.  
Jacob: In the meantime we keep up the search for these three missing women along with Alice and Mouse we don't give up until my daughter and Kate's girlfriend are 

found that even include's Lieutenant Seager's sister understood.  
Agents: Yes sir.  
Jacob: Are right. Let's find them get them home safe and sound.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then he turns and walks off as both Sophie and Tyler look at Kate.)

Kate: He learned something else today and is trying his hardest not to lose it.  
Tyler: What?  
Kate: About four years ago Earth 38 lost their version of me and Mark's had to deal with her death and guilt over it for so long that when this case came up it well.  
Tyler: Oh boy.  
Sophie: He's having to relive that night over again.  
Kate: Yeah. He gets one friend back only to find out that one friend just might be Earth 38's Kate Kane.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Kara was in love with her.

(They both look at her and then to each other.)

Sophie: Oh god.  
Kate: She finds out Calamity's Kate Kane.  
Tyler: It could throw her life out of wack.  
Kate: Yeah. And that is something Mark keeps hoping won't happen.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Kate: Because of Calamity being married to Beca Mitchell.  
Sophie: So if Calamity is Kate Kane.  
Tyler: Kara just lost the woman she loved all over again.  
Kate: Yeah. I mean Mark say's as much as he wants her to be their Kate.  
Sophie: He doesn't want to put both Beca and Kara through that.  
Kate: No he doesn't.

(Then someone comes up onto the screen again getting them to turn and look at it.)

Alice: Hello everyone.

(Mark walks back over to them and looks up at her.)

Mark: What you want now Alice?  
Alice: Just wanted to show my dear sister and father Mary and Reagan.

(She points the camera at both Mary and Reagan to where Kate can see them seeing them with her own eyes she leans into her father as Mark stands by them. Then he 

notices and gets annoyed.)

Mark: What the hell did you do?  
Alice: Just trying to get Kate to realize she's about to lose someone else she loves.  
Kate: What?

(She has one of her guys Shoot Reagan in the shoulder getting Reagan to scream out in pain which gets Kate to jump at the screen but Mark grabs a hold of her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Mark keeps a hold of her as someone rushes into the room and over to him.)

Agent: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Agent: This is just in from National City on Earth 38.

(Mark hands Kate over to Jacob who keeps a hold of her with the help of Tyler.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Kate!

(Mark looks over at her.)

Kate: They do anymore damage to her or to my sister i will kill you.

(Alice looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Jacob: Get her off of the screens.

(They do as their told and turn the call off as Mark grabs the tablet from the agent.)

Mark: This from Director Danvers?  
Agent: Yes sir.

(Mark nods his head at him as he turns and walks off as he walks off Mark brings up the results and falls into the table behind him which gets Kate to turn and look at 

him then rushes over to him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and shows her the tablet she grabs it from him and looks at them.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Mark: Calamity's Kate Kane.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: What you gonna do?  
Mark: I don't know. I really don't i can't break Beca's heart and i sure as hell can't do that to Kara.  
Kate: You can't keep this from them.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: So i'm gonna ask you again what you gonna do?

(He looks at her not sure of what to say but breaks down and she quickly wraps him in hug then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: I know i need to tell them. I just don't know how to.  
Kate: I'd start with Calamity first and work from there.

(He nods his head at her as he stands up. Then starts wiping his eyes and looks at everyone in the room.)

Mark: I cried like a little girl.

(They look at him and laugh as he hugs Kate again. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I need to get back to my earth and talk to Calamity.  
Kate: Okay. We'll be here okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He turns and walks off as he walks off Kate looks at her father and friends feeling bad for him.)

Kate: Whoever made them think she was dead is in for it.  
Jacob: Yup.

(Then they go back to trying locate Alice and the other wonderland gang along with the missing women. Back over on Earth 38 in National City,Ca a breach opens and Mark 

walks out of it and heads up to the conference room as he gets there he walks in as he walks in she looks up at him.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Calamity: Everything okay?  
Mark: Um. I'm not sure how to tell you this.  
Calamity: Tell me what?  
Mark: What do you remember?

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Calamity: About what?  
Mark: About the night Kate Kane was shot and killed?

(She looks at him still not knowing what he mean's.)

Calamity: I don't really remember much about that night why?

(He looks at her and then hands her the tablet she stands up and grabs it from him seeing it she looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I will be working on the next chapter tomorrow i don't know when i'll have it up. But i will have it up by the end of the week.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Calamity: Oh god.

(Mark puts his head down feeling bad for her.)

Mark: Cal.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: It's not that. It's just for the past two months I've been having flashes i didn't know what they were but.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: I didn't know what they were.  
Mark: Did you ever tell Beca about any of this?  
Calamity: Yeah i did.  
Mark: And?  
Calamity: She asked what they were and i would tell her i don't know. Because well i didn't until now.  
Mark: You know i'm not gonna force you to go back to being her.  
Calamity: I know that. It's just Mark if this is who i am.   
Mark: Hey you can stay Calamity if that's what you want? Or you can go back to being Kate Kane. But i will not force you to do either one.  
Calamity: What about Kara?  
Mark: She won't even make you do it.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Mark: It's completely up to you not me and not her.  
Calamity: I know that it's just.  
Mark: Hey hey. Like i said weather you stay as Calamity lead singer of Evermoist or you go back to being Kate Kane Gotham's fighting crime lady known as Batwoman is up 

to you no one else.

Calamity: And what happens if i choose to hang up the cape and stay as lead singer to Evermoist that way.  
Mark: Either way. Your choice.  
Calamity: Okay. I should really talk to Beca about this.  
Beca: About what?

(They both turn and look at her.)

Calamity: Um there's something i need to tell you.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: I'll give you guys sometime.  
Calamity: Thanks.

(He nods his head at her as he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out he looks over at Alex and then puts his head down.)

Mark: Crap.

(Back inside of the conference room Calamity's telling Beca about what Mark told her and she hands her the tablet with the DNA test results.)

Beca: Oh wow.  
Calamity: Yeah he told me he wasn't going to force me to become Kate Kane again.  
Beca: He's right it's your choice in weather or not you go back to being Kate Kane or stay Calamity.  
Calamity: I know it is. But the thing is i can't really remember anything about being Kate.  
Beca: Well you told me you've been having flashes babe.  
Calamity: I know i have been but.  
Beca: Hey. Weather you get your memory fully back or if you don't i'll be by your side completely.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Yeah. I'm not leaving you. I mean you as the lead singer of a rival band is hot. But knowing before all of this you were a badass everyone in Gotham City knew as 

Kate Kane is even hotter to me.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I love you.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they continue to talk and joke around. Down at center command Mark's talking with Alex and Maggie as a breach opens 

and Kate walks through to talk to them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: For the most part.  
Mark: We're gonna find them.  
Kate: I know you will. It's just.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Is it going to be before or after i kill my sister for having someone shoot my girlfriend in the shoulder.  
Mark: Ouch.

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Kate: I really thought i'd could help her.  
Mark: Kate she's got sixteen years of torture to get through. It's going to take more then finally hearing your father call her Beth to change her.  
Kate: She also stabbed and tried to kill my step mother.  
Mark: I know. But Kate sometimes you just gotta see it from her point of view.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: How'd it go with?  
Mark: Still shocking as hell.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: She's up there talking to her wife about this.  
Kate: Think she'l go back to being Kate or stay Calamity?  
Mark: I don't know. It's really up to her not me.  
Kate: I know but this still has to be hard on you.  
Mark: It is. But even as Calamity she'd become my bestfriend all over again.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as the rest of the Evermoist members walk into room.)

Kate: And we're gonna find Serenity if it kills us.  
Mark: I know we will.  
Charity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. What's up?  
Charity: Calamity called and told us she wanted to talk to us.  
Mark: She's upstairs in the conference room.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Then they turn and walk off to go up and talk to her.)

Maggie: She's telling them as well.  
Mark: Well their her bandmates and friends they have a right to know Mags.  
Maggie: I know that. It's just i never pictured Kate Kane as a rock band lead singer.  
Mark: I know right.

(They start laughing then calm down. Up in the conference room Calamity's still up there with Beca talking to her as Veracity and Charity walk into the room and look 

at them.)

Charity: Everything okay?  
Calamity: Actually there's something i need to tell you guys.  
Beca: I'll give you three some time.  
Charity: You don't have to leave.  
Beca: Okay.

(She remains in the room with them as Calamity tells them and they both look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Veracity: Wow. That's a lot to take in.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Charity: How long have you been remembering?  
Calamity: A couple of months. But to me at the time all they were were a bunch of flashes i couldn't really put my finger on it.  
Veracity: So your our earth's Kate Kane?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Charity: Okay she just got hotter.

(Veracity looks at her and then to Beca who gives Charity the finger.)

Beca: Mine.  
Calamity: Yes i am.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Charity: Boy what the hell are we going to tell Serenity when she comes back.  
Veracity: I don't know. It's really up to her. To be honest i'm kind of surprised she even told us.  
Beca: Why wouldn't she of?  
Veracity: I can just see the look on her face and can tell she's still trying to progress all of this.  
Calamity: I am actually. This is just so weird.

(As they continue to talk Mark walks back into the room and over to Calamity.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Mark: We just got this in.

(He brings it up onto the screen and she looks up at it. As she's looking she starts having flash backs of the night she was shot. Flashback to four years ago. Kate's 

walking up to Kara's place as someone sneaks up on her tackles her making her laugh as she turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Bruce!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Bruce: I'm sorry i had to.  
Kate: No you didn't you just don't want me to go and talk to Kara.  
Bruce: I don't care if you go and talk to Kara she's a lucky girl to have you in her life.  
Kate: I feel the same way.  
Bruce: Don't let what anyone else says make you think other wise.  
Kate: Like James Olsen?  
Bruce: He's jackass i still don't understand why Clark is even friends him.  
Kate: Your guess is as good as mine.  
Bruce: Yeah i know it is.

(Then Mark walks up to them and leans his arm onto her head getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: I can't seem to find your cousin anywhere Bruce.  
Bruce: I can see that.  
Mark: You mean she's under my arm.

(He starts laughing as Kate pushes him back making him laugh then she pretends to beat on him.)

Mark: Anyway. What's going on?  
Kate: Well i thought since we caught Alice again i'd go and see Kara.

(He turns and looks.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Thanks again Mark for helping me and Bruce catch Alice.  
Mark: Anytime. Like i said if and when you two ever need help just call the DEO and they will be more than happy to help you two out.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: And Supergirl.

(Kate looks at him and laughs as she walks off as she walks off they continue to talk and joke around. Over by Kate she's walking towards Kara's building as someone 

comes out of the shadows and points a gun at her.)

Man: This is for my brother.  
Kate: No wait.

(Hearing Kate yell out both Mark and Bruce turn and see her as the man fires getting her in the chest sending her down.)

Mark: Kate!

(They both run over to her as they get to her Bruce quickly puts his hand over her shot wound as Mark runs off to go find the shooter but comes back a short time later 

to see Bruce with his head down Mark walks over to them.)

Bruce: He got her in the heart.

(He kneels down next to them and puts his head down annoyed. End of flashback Calamity falls forward and Mark catches her.)

Mark: Cal.

(She looks at him.)

Calamity: I remembered that night.

(He looks at her along with her bandmates and her wife.)

Mark: What night?  
Calamity: The night i was shot.

(He looks at her and then behind her.)

Mark: What about it?  
Calamity: I know who shot me.

(He looks at her and then over to the door to see Alex there.)

Alex: Who was it?  
Calamity: It was Adam Rogers.

(Mark looks at her and puts his head down annoyed.)

Charity: Explains why he looked at you funny when he met us.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: When did you guys meet him?  
Veracity: About year after you guys thought you had lost your earth's Kate Kane.

(He looks at them and grabs his friend into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: We find Serenity and if i see him i'm gonna kill him.  
Alex: I wouldn't blame you if you did.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Calamity: That was not the memory i thought i'd ever see so clearly.  
Alex: Why not?  
Calamity: Because everything else are still flashes. But that one came in faster and lasted a lot longer. I saw Mark and i saw Bruce clear as day and Rogers he wasn't 

hard to miss.

Mark: We're gonna get him.  
Calamity: I know you will. But he said something just before he shot me.  
Mark: What's that?  
Calamity: He showed himself and said this is for my brother.  
Mark: Rogers doesn't have a brother.  
Charity: Actually he told me that he did.  
Mark: He give you a name?  
Charity: No and i tried to get him to tell me. But he remained quiet about him. But her he kept questioning us about her.  
Mark: Why?  
Veracity: He kept saying she looked like someone he once knew.  
Mark: Kate!  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Alex: If that's the case.  
Mark: He knew she would one day get her memories back.  
Alex: And if she got them back.  
Calamity: He would want to take his shot at killing me only for good this time.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: No.

(She walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her and kisses her head.)

Calamity: I love you.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. As she hugs her again and Mark walks out of the room annoyed.)

Kara: So we're going to take one big guess and say him meeting Serenity was planned?  
Mark: Yes it was.  
Alex: And the best way to get to Kate Kane's friends is to join up with the DEO.  
J'onn: How did we not see that?  
Mark: There's a lot of things we didn't see about him and i have a feeling that's what Alice saw. Kate!

(She looks up at him as he walks down towards her as he gets to her he tells her and opens the breach as they both walk into to head back to her earth. Over on earth 1 

in Gotham the breach opens and they both walk out of it as they walk out it closes up behind them as they head off towards the Crows command center as they get there 

they walk in and head up to Jacob's office. As they get there she knocks on it.)

Jacob: Yeah.

(She opens the door and they both walk in which gets him to look up at them and she closes the door.)

Kate: Dad i think we might of gotten something.  
Jacob: What's that?  
Mark: As i'm sure Kate's told you guys but we find out that Beca Mitchell's wife Calamity is my earth's Kate Kane.  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah well apparently the person who shot and supposedly killed her was one of the DEO's agents.

(They all look at him.)

Sophie: Who?  
Mark: Adam Rogers?  
Tyler: Serenity's ex boyfriend?  
Mark: Yeah. And we're starting to think that his meeting serenity was planned.  
Jacob: Why would he want to meet someone who didn't even know your earth's Kate was.  
Mark: The other Evermoist might not of known who Kate was but Rogers did.  
Sophie: So he figured he met Serenity and met the other Evermoist members.  
Mark: He figured he could take his shot again and to try and kill her again.  
Tyler: But what he isn't counting on is that?  
Mark: That Kara's gonna be clued to Calamity including everyone else over at the DEO.  
Sophie: Unless he knows that and is going to do it when she's unprotected.  
Mark: Or he's got someone inside of the DEO whose willing to help him.  
Jacob: Did he have a brother?  
Mark: According to Calamity when she remembered the night she was shot. And i know i should of started with that.  
Sophie: Would of helped.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: But she said he told her that this is for my brother.  
Tyler: Did he have a brother?  
Mark: Charity said he brought up a brother but when she questioned him about it he remained quiet. But then all he would do is ask questions about Calamity.  
Jacob: Like he knew who she was. But couldn't really put his finger on it.  
Mark: No.  
Kate: Isn't your earth's Oliver still alive?  
Mark: Yeah. Why?  
Kate: Maybe we should take a trip to Star city on your earth and go talk to him.  
Mark: Okay.

(Just then someone rushes into the office.)

Mark: Winn!  
Winn: We've got something and i know i should of knocked and one of the agents tried to stop me.

(Mark walks over to him and stops him.)

Mark: Winn Winn dude breath.  
Winn: Um right. Like i said we've got something.  
Mark: What's that?  
Winn: The brother Adam mentioned was shot in killed in a bank robbery gone wrong.  
Mark: Okay.  
Winn: Maggie was looking through old cases she worked on since she joined the force.  
Mark: Winn long story short.  
Winn: Right. Um So when she couldn't find the case. She called up Bruce and asked him.  
Mark: And?  
Winn: His brother was shot and killed by a Crow.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Who was the Crow?  
Winn: I don't know we haven't been able to locate this Crows agent.  
Jacob: Which means he was an under cover GCPD officer or.  
Mark: Or someone out to get the Bat's and placed the blame on Batwoman.  
Jacob: Yeah.   
Winn: But who would want to hate on the Bat's?  
Mark: I can think of someone. At least on this earth.  
Jacob: Hey.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Well you really can't really put the blame on him. I hated Batman just as much.  
Mark: I know that.  
Winn: But why blame Batwoman what she ever do?  
Mark: She put the suit on.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Only problem is.  
Sophie: We have no idea who the crow agent was.  
Mark: No we don't.  
Winn: But we will figure it out.  
Mark: I know that.

(Just then an agent walks into the office.)

Agent: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Agent: There's a someone up on the screen for you and he won't hang up until he talks to you.

(They all walk out of the office and head down to their command center as they get there Mark looks up at the screen and gets annoyed.)

Mark: What you want?  
Adam: And here i thought you'd be happy to see me.  
Mark: You shot and killed my bestfriend and you thought i'd be happy to see you.  
Adam: Oh come on. Now we both know that Calamity Mitchell is Kate Kane.  
Mark: What you want?  
Adam: Pay back for my brother's death and if i have to go through Calamity again i will.

(Mark looks at him starting to get pissed he goes to walk up to the screen but like he did with Alice Kate and Sophie put their hands onto his shoulder getting him to 

back up.)

Mark: You lay one hand onto Calamity or even think about taking a shot at her again i will kill you.

(He looks at him not as smug as he was before.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks at her and calms down a little.)

Kate: Where's Serenity Seager?  
Adam: She's here. Safe for now.  
Mark: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Adam: It mean's if you don't do what i ask i'll do one thing i know you'll wanna kill me for.  
Mark: And what's that?  
Adam: Let's just say when you get her back she won't want anyone to touch her.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate.)

Kate: See what he wants.  
Mark: What the hell do you want?  
Adam: Break up Calamity and Beca Mitchell's marriage.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate again as she looks down annoyed.)

Mark: Not gonna happen.  
Adam: Well then i guess i'll just have to give you a reason to do so.  
Mark: How's that?

(Then they throw someone down and Mark sees who it is.)

Mark: Nick!

(He looks at him as he looks at Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy this chapter and one more thing i added in two more twists. Please don't hate me.

Mark: Nick!

(He looks at him as he looks at Kate.)

Kate: So you're gonna use someone Mark knows in order to get what you want?  
Adam: Yes. But then again he means more to Mark then just a friend.  
Kate: What's he talking about?  
Mark: Nick's my ex boyfriend.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed with Adam.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: He was my first.

(She looks at him and feels even worse for him.)

Adam: So unless you want him to come out of this alive i suggest you do what i tell you.  
Mark: Yeah and i are ready told you not happening.

(Then one of his guys shots Nick in the leg getting him to scream out in pain and fall forward as Mark looks at him annoyed.)

Mark: You can shoot at him all you want i'm not breaking them up. And to be honest i didn't think Calamity and Beca's relationship would be the one you go after.

(He looks at him in shock as Mark shuts the call off and turns to look at them.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: No.

(He walks off to go be by himself as he walks off Tyler follows after him. Out in the hallway Mark's beating on the wall as Tyler walks up to him and grabs his arm getting him to stop.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: You do that and you'll break your hand.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I know i will.   
Tyler: So that was your first boyfriend?  
Mark: Yeah. Out of all of the relationships I've had.   
Tyler: What?  
Mark: He's the one haven't been able to get completely over.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Tyler: But didn't you?  
Mark: I loved them all i did. But he's the one.  
Tyler: I get it.  
Mark: And to think when i came here was trying to get away from Andres and Seager.  
Tyler: I think they'd be offended now.  
Mark: I know they would be.  
Tyler: You know we're going to find all of them.  
Mark: I know we will. It's just the more i think about it.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: I'm starting to think there's more to this then just Calamity being my earth's Kate Kane.  
Tyler: You think Adam's got an ax to grind to with Calamity herself.  
Mark: I wouldn't be very surprised if it did.  
Tyler: And if going after Serenity was his way of doing that?  
Mark: Things just made one hell of a change in this case. He's not working with Alice he's working on his own.  
Tyler: You think he's behind Reagan and Mary being taken as well?  
Mark: Yeah. Alice has nothing to do with this and if she does. I know damn well she's not gonna say.  
Tyler: Damn.

(They both rush off towards the command center as they get there Mark walks over to one of the computers and works on that last transmission from Adam as he's looking Kate walks up to Tyler with Sophie right behind her.)

Kate: What happened?  
Tyler: Mark figured something out.  
Sophie: That being?  
Mark: Meaning Adam might have more of a problem with Calamity then we all originaly thought.  
Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I know i said this before but.   
Kate: What?  
Mark: He told Calamity just before he shot her that he was doing it for his brother.  
Kate: A brother no one even knew about.  
Mark: Yeah a brother Serenity never met.

(He brings up who the brother was.)

Mark: He wasn't killed in a robbery gone wrong.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: He died during the crisis.

(They all look at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: His brother was Oliver Queen.

(She looks at him and then up at the picture up on the screen.)

Kate: Oh my god. He shot Calamity for no reason.  
Mark: He shot her thinking Oliver was still dead and he blamed her for it.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Adam Rogers is from this earth.  
Kate: Think Oliver knew?  
Mark: I have no idea. And with him not being gone there's noway of ever knowing.  
Tyler: If he's from this earth?  
Mark: He thought our earth's Kate was this one's.

(Kate puts her head down not sure of what to say to them.)

Kate: I-I-I didn't know Oliver then.  
Mark: He didn't care. Hell for all he knew was that Calamity was you.  
Sophie: So he went there looking for the woman he believed was responsible for his brother's death.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Hell i didn't even meet them until 2018 Mark.  
Mark: Like i said he didn't care.  
Tyler: He still shot and killed someone in cold blood.  
Mark: So he thought until Kate came back as Calamity and the lead singer of Evermoist.

(He brings up the picture of the band up onto the screen.)

Sophie: So he set out to meet one of the members got close to her and started dating her.  
Mark: Yeah. He thought if he got close enough to them he could learn something about them and their lead singer.  
Jacob: But up until recently she had no memory of who she was before she became who she is now.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: I know in a lot of ways this is making a little bit more sense but.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Why would he want to get close to a rock band that he knew damn well that you knew.  
Mark: I knew one member.

(He zooms in on Veracity.)

Mark: We dated for close to three years that was until we broke up.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: No idea and to this day i still can't get a straight answer out of her.

(Kate looks at him and he gives her the finger as she's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway. After we broke up she started seeing someone else.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: No idea. After we broke up i lost contact with her until 2015 which is when i met the Bellas.  
Sophie: So when did you meet the other Evermoist members?  
Mark: 2017 which is when the USO tour was.  
Kate: The tour you didn't go to because of General Lane.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Sophie: How did you say Calamity was supposedly killed?  
Mark: Car accident. 

(He brings up the picture of the accident scene. Kate seeing it looks back at Mark.)

Kate: That is one hell of an accident how the hell did she survive that?  
Mark: I have no idea. But really glad she did.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: How did Marley Rose die?  
Mark: Car accident.

(She walks over to the computer and types in Marley's name once it's typed in she taps Mark's arm and he walks over to it.)

Kate: Mark that's the same intersection that Marley had her's in.  
Mark: Adam wasn't just behind her shooting but he was also behind Marley's death.  
Kate: And Calamity's again.  
Mark: What the hell?  
Kate: How close are Calamity and Serenity?  
Mark: I don't know. I've never really thought about asking.  
Kate: I think it's about time we started asking questions about why Adam would really want Calamity dead. When none of us knew Oliver at the time.  
Mark: Okay. Come on. You guys hear from Adam or Alice again.  
Jacob: You'll be our first call.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then both Mark and Kate leave their command center.)

Jacob: Find out more about their accidents and send it on to the DEO in National City.  
Tyler: Yes sir.

(Both him and Sophie get to work on trying to figure out why Adam would want Calamity dead as both Calamity and Kate Kane. Back over on earth 38 in National City a breach opens and both Kate and Mark walk out of it as they walk out it closes up behind them.)

Alex: What's up?  
Mark: Where's Calamity?  
Calamity: Right here?

(They both turn and look at her.)

Kate: We need to ask you something.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: We've been doing a lot of research and we found out something.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: The same intersection your accident.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Cal it was the same intersection Marley had her's in.

(She looks at them not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Kate: But Mark did figure something out.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Mark: Oliver Queen was Adam's brother.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: But our earth's Oliver is still very much alive.  
Mark: Adam's from earth 1.  
Alex: Oh god.  
Calamity: But at the time he shot me her earth's Oliver was alive and well.  
Mark: But we're going on the idea that he didn't know that.  
Calamity: So he came here and shot me.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She looks at them and then looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: I'm still confused.  
Mark: How long after we buried you did you come back?  
Calamity: I don't know a month maybe. When i came back i had no memory of who i was. Who my family was. All i knew was that when i came back i was in this rock band lead singer and my name is Calamity that's all i knew.  
Mark: You still got the scar?  
Calamity: Yeah. When me and Beca first got together she saw it and asked how i got it. I told her i didn't know.  
Mark: What she say?  
Calamity: She asked how come i didn't know and i told her the whole story of waking up completely healed well besides the scar and that when i came to.  
Mark: No memory of who you were.  
Calamity: No. Or who my family was. Much less that i had a girlfriend.  
Mark: So you didn't even remember who Kara was?  
Calamity: No. I mean I started putting the pieces together when i met them back in 2018 but i still couldn't remember much of anything.

(Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: Calamity how long did you and Marley date for?  
Calamity: From what i was told by the other girls. Three years.  
Mark: And the day of the accident?  
Calamity: We were rehearsing for the tour.   
Mark: So the accident happened when she was on her way to see her.  
Kate: I guess so.  
Mark: Calamity!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Why does Adam hate you so much?

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Uh what?  
Mark: Okay um let me rephrase that.  
Kate: Yes please do.  
Mark: Why would Adam wanna hurt you now?

(She looks at him and then thinks about it.)

Calamity: Oh crap.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Me and Serenity were drunk one night and well.  
Mark: Tell me you didn't.  
Calamity: It was one night. And well one thing lead to another.  
Mark: Calamity!  
Calamity: They had just had a fight and i had just lost Marley i wasn't thinking.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks off.)

Mark: Oh this is just great.  
Kate: Do either Beca or Emily know about that one night?  
Calamity: No. I mean when it happened we could barely even look each other in the face much less tell the girls that we had started growing feelings for that we had shared a one night fling.  
Mark: Well you always wondered which one of her bandmates she bedded.

(Kate looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I just didn't think it was Wendy Seager's twin sister.  
Calamity: I just.  
Mark: No we get it. But why the hell would he go after her?  
Kate: Maybe he found out some how. Did you two tell the other two members of the band?  
Calamity: No. I mean they knew something was up with us but never really questioned it.  
Mark: Okay so it wouldn't of been either Veracity or Charity who told him.  
Calamity: But there might of been one person.

(They both look at her.)

Mark: Who?  
Calamity: The biggiest mouth in the Bellas.  
Mark: Amy!  
Kate: Lovely. But how would she of found out?

(She looks at them not sure of how to answer that.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Calamity: We were talking backstage before the opening show and she over heard it.  
Kate: What?  
Calamity: It was right before we were due to go up me and Serenity were off on our talking and she brought that night up.

(Flashback to three years ago. In Spain over at the base the opening show is at Serenity and Calamity are off on their talking. Until Serenity brings up their night together and Calamity clams up.)

Calamity: You swore you'd never bring that up again.  
Serenity: Actually i didn't.   
Calamity: Look it was one night.  
Serenity: I'm aware of that. But we can't keep pretending that it didn't.   
Calamity: I'm aware of that.  
Serenity: Why are you all of sudden acting so guilty that it happened?

(She looks at her and then looks over at the Bellas which gets Serenity to look and laughs at the member she's looking at.)

Calamity: What?  
Serenity: The Bellas really?  
Calamity: Not all of them. Just one of them.  
Serenity: Beca!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Calamity she's not gonna judge you over doing something as a one night stand.  
Calamity: Even if that one night stand was with one of my bandmates who just happens to be one of my bestfriends.  
Serenity: I know that.  
Calamity: I just. The more i think about it.   
Serenity: Look we were both drunk.  
Calamity: Serenity Marley hadn't even been dead more then a week and i was are ready sleeping with someone else.  
Serenity: If it wasn't me. Would you still be feeling this guilty?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: No i wouldn't be. Because i saw how you looked at Emily earlier.

(Serenity looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Serenity: I know.   
Calamity: I know there's nothing to be guilty over but.  
Serenity: Cal like you said it was just one night and it's never going to happen again.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Serenity: So can we try and get past it and be friends again because to be honest Vera and Charity are trying to figure out why we've been acting weird around each other.  
Calamity: I wasn't aware we had stopped being friends.  
Serenity: You could of fooled me with the way you've been acting around me.  
Calamity: I know. Look i loved her alot and when what happened between us happened i panicked.  
Serenity: It's okay. Believe me i wasn't planning on getting you into bed believe me.  
Calamity: I know. But it happened.  
Serenity: And as much fun as that night was.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Serenity: Shut up. Like you said it was one night and it can't ever happen again.  
Calamity: True.   
Serenity: Unless it's with one of the Bellas.

(Calamity starts laughing as they turn and see Amy there whose looking at them in shock at what she had just learned.)

Amy: Oh my god.

(She backs up and Calamity looks at Serenity who looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Shit. Amy!  
Amy: No no. No not a word your secret's safe with me.  
Serenity: Seriously. Just like that?  
Amy: It's not my secret to tell.

(They put their heads down.)

Amy: Just don't hate on us too much. We're really not that bad once you get to know us.

(They both nod their heads at her as she turns and walks off. As she walks off they look at each other and give off a sign of relief. Back behind them unknown to them one of the former Treblemakers over heard the conversation and laughs as he turns and walks off end of flashback.)

Mark: So that's why you guys weren't really all that nasty to the Bellas.  
Calamity: No. Amy promised us she'd keep what happened between me and Serenity a secret we both figured it was the least we could do given how she said she wouldn't say anything.  
Kate: Okay so if Amy didn't say anything.  
Mark: Someone else there that night must of heard the conversation.  
Kate: But who?  
Benji: I did.

(They all look over at him and Calamity puts her head down.)

Mark: Emily's ex was there?  
Calamity: We didn't really know that the Treblemakers were there.  
Mark: Benji!

(He walks over to him.)

Mark: Tell me you didn't tell Serenity's Ex that she had slept with Calamity?  
Benji: I um.  
Mark: Benji!  
Benji: I'm sorry okay. It's just i heard Serenity was growing feelings for Emily i got upset.  
Mark: So you told the one secret that they never wanted to get out?  
Benji: Yes.  
Mark: To Serenity's abuse of ex?

(He puts his head down as Mark looks at Kate who looks down just as annoyed.)

Mark: Oh my god. Do you have any idea what you just did?  
Benji: I wasn't thinking.  
Mark: Yeah I've heard that before.

(Calamity looks at him and then puts her head down. Then someone comes up onto the screen getting them all to turn to see who it is.)

Alex: Mark!

(He walks over to her and sees whose in the camera frame seeing who it is he looks at Calamity puts her head down.)

Mark: Adam!  
Adam: You know i never would of figured Calamity would ever stoop so low as to sleep with the woman i love.

(Calamity puts her head down as Beca and Emily had walked into the room and heard what he said she looks over at her wife and then looks down.)

Beca: You and Serenity?  
Calamity: It was before we met you guys.   
Emily: Oh my god.  
Calamity: We had planned on telling you guys but the time never came.  
Beca: Calamity!

(She looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Emily: When was it?  
Calamity: Right before the tour. I had just lost Marley i was drunk and wasn't thinking.   
Beca: What about her?  
Adam: Yeah what about you?  
Serenity: I had just broken up with him after all of the beatings i couldn't take it anymore so i ended things and i left.   
Emily: What?  
Serenity: I had called Calamity telling her i had finally ended things with him and she said i could stay with her until i could get back onto my feet.

(Both Beca and Emily look at her along with Veracity and Charity as they walk up behind them.)

Veracity: Cal!  
Calamity: I screwed up are right. And after that night i felt guilty i did. But it got worse once the tour started.  
Charity: Why?  
Calamity: Because we had met the Bellas and i just couldn't keep from thinking about Beca.

(Beca looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Chloe: What?  
Calamity: After we saw you ladies walk into he hanger i knew i was in trouble when i saw Beca for the first time.   
Beca: You didn't even know me.  
Calamity: I know. People are always saying that you know when you're mean't to be with someone else when you lock eyes with that person. I never believed it until i met you.

(Beca looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Adam: What about you?  
Serenity: It was the same for me. I mean yes i know i screwed up and slept with one of my bestfriends but at least i knew the minute i saw Emily.

(Both Emily and Beca look at each other and smile a little at them. Beca walks over to Calamity and kisses her getting her to smile in it. Then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I'm so sorry i kept that from you.  
Beca: It's okay we'll talk about it later but for right now let's get your bandmate back.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Up on the screen Adam backs up and points the gun at Serenity's back. He goes to pull the trigger which gets Emily to yell out at him.)

Emily: NO.

(He fires at her getting her to go down.)

Emily: Serenity!

(She goes to run up to the screen but Charity grabs a hold of her as she falls to the ground as Mark looks over at the screen and sees Serenity not moving and gets pissed at him.)

Mark: Once we find you you're a dead man.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Emily: Serenity!

(Mark looks at her and then to Calamity who falls to the floor as Veracity rushes over to her and hugs her from behind as Beca runs over to her friend as Charity gets up and walks over to Veracity and hangs onto Calamity whose trying to keep from losing it.)

Mark: Brainy get him off of the screen.

(He does as he's told as Mark looks at Alex and Kate. Then he walks off towards the balcony as he gets up there he leans on the railing as Alex and Kate look at all of them and feel bad for them.)

Alex: He just asked for his death wish.  
Kate: Yes he did.  
Maggie: Shit.

(They look at her not sure of what to say.)

Alex: Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And please don't hate me. Adam will get what's coming to him once they find them all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Alex: Oh boy.

(Out on the balcony Mark's standing there not sure of what to say as someone walks up to him as he continues to look out at the city.)

Winn: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: I'd ask but.  
Mark: No i'm not.   
Winn: Mark!

(He looks at him and then looks off again.)

Mark: All i can say is that he better pray the police find him before i do.

(Then he turns and walks back inside of the building and heads into Andres room to talk to him. As he gets there he looks up at him and laughs at him.)

Eric: Hey man.  
Mark: Hi.  
Eric: What's up?  
Mark: Adam shot Serenity.

(He sits up and looks at him.)

Eric: What?  
Mark: He shot her and right in front her of girlfriend and bandmates.  
Eric: Oh god. Is she are right?  
Mark: I don't know when he showed her she wasn't moving.  
Eric: Oh god Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Eric: What the hell are we going to tell Wendy if she?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Eric: How's?  
Mark: Upset. I mean she saw her girlfriend shot right in front of her.  
Eric: You're gonna find him.  
Mark: Yeah well in this case Eric he better pray it's the police that find him before me and Kate do.

(He looks at him and nods his head.)

Eric: Mark!  
Mark: She was so damn innocent man.  
Eric: I know.

(As they continue to talk Brainy walks into the room and looks at him.)

Mark: Brainy!  
Brainy: We've got a location.  
Mark: Where?  
Brainy: Warehouse district.

(Mark looks at him and then to Andres.)

Mark: Keep Wendy distracted when she comes back.  
Eric: Will do.  
Mark: Come on.

(They both rush from the room and head down to center command.)

Mark: Alex!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Alex: You gonna be okay to go?  
Mark: Yeah. Let's just hope she's still alive when we get there.  
Alex: Yeah. Mark!  
Mark: I'll keep my feelings in check i promise. But i can't say if i see him on the streets alone i'll be able to keep the same promise.  
Alex: If that's the case i won't stop you.

(He smiles at her as they finish getting ready Calamity walks up to them and walks over to Kate and tells her in her ear.)

Kate: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah. Bastard shot my friend i wanna be there.  
Kate: Go suit up Batwoman.

(She looks at her and laughs as Winn tosses her a bag.)

Calamity: What?  
Winn: I made some upgrades to the suit.  
Calamity: Do i wanna know what you did to it?  
Winn: Just go put it on.

(She walks off to go put the suit on as Mark walks over to Emily.)

Mark: We're gonna get her back.  
Emily: Alive or dead.  
Mark: For his sake she better still be alive.

(She nods her head at him.)

Alex: Ready?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Emily: Bring her back.  
Mark: Plan on it.  
Beca: Where's Calamity?  
Mark: She's getting ready.  
Beca: To do what?  
Mark: You'll find out when we come back.  
Beca: Okay. Just bring Serenity back for her.  
Mark: That's the plan. 

(Then they all turn and rush out of the room. Later over at the warehouse district the doors fly open as a group of DEO and NCPD officers rush in and look around for 

anyone in the building as their looking around Mark comes across someone lying down on the floor and rushes over to them as he gets to em he turns them over and sees 

who it is seeing who it is he quickly checks for a pulse and puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Damn.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: She's not breathing.

(She rushes over to him and helps him out with her. As she gets to them she starts doing compression's on her chest as Mark does mouth to mouth on her as their doing 

this someones trying to sneak up to them only to have someone fire at them and pulling them backwards as they land she jumps down and kicks him in the head as he goes 

down he looks up at her.)

Man: I thought you were dead.  
Calamity: Think again.

(She kicks him again as she runs off to go help them look for anyone else. As Mark and Alex continue to try and get Serenity to breath again but aren't having any 

luck.)

Alex: I'm sorry Mark.

(He puts his head down. Then he notices something and looks around the room.)

Mark: Alex look up.

(She does as he tells her and looks up.)

Alex: Son of a bitch.

(He feels around her head and pulls a mask off and knows who it is.)

Mark: Well i can say it's safe to say we won't have to deal with him much longer.  
Alex: Mouse!  
Mark: Yeah. Which is going to piss Alice off to no end.  
Alex: So where's the real one?

(He grabs up his gun and runs off to search the other rooms. As he gets to one he looks into it to make sure no ones in there.)

Mark: I'm at room at the far end of the warehouse.  
Winn: Toss a camera in so i can see if there's anyone in there.

(Mark grabs one off of his vest and turns it on once it's on he throws it into the room as it's rolling and stops he points at someone in the room.)

Winn: Yeah Mark i got someone in there?  
Mark: Anyone with em?  
Winn: By the looks of it no.  
Mark: Thank god.

(He looks into the room and points his gun in there but quickly pulls back when he sees movement at the back of the room.)

Mark: Winn we've got someone in there with em.  
Alex: Can you see a face?  
Mark: No. Their trying to stay out of the camera's view and mine.  
Alex: Winn there a back door to that room?  
Winn: Yes right across from where the body is.

(Mark looks at the door and then looks at his partner and points at the door.)

Mark: Distract him.  
Agent: Yes sir.

(Mark runs off towards the door as he gets there he looks at it and feels around it.)

Mark: The doors clear.  
Alex: Get that door open.

(Mark backs up and kicks the door in scaring the person in the room and he fires at him getting Mark to duck out of the doorway and he runs out of the front only to be 

tackled to the ground by acouple of DEO agents who use zip ties to tie up his hands and Mark rushes into the room as he walks in he looks around for anyone else when 

he doesn't see anyone he walks over to the person lying down on the floor as he gets to them he feels for a pulse feeling one he turns them over and sees who it is.)

Mark: Oh thank god. Alex I've got her.

(She rushes back to where they are as she gets there she runs into the room.)

Alex: She alive?  
Mark: Barely. Serenity!

(She starts coming to and looks at him.)

Serenity: Mark!  
Mark: Hey hey don't talk. Supergirl!

(Hearing her name she rushes over to where they are as she gets there she walks over to them.)

Serenity: Mark!  
Mark: What?  
Serenity: Adam said he was going to kill Calamity.

(He looks at her and then to Alex.)

Mark: Get her out of here.  
Kara: Okay come on.  
Mark: Kate get over here.  
Kate: Copy.

(Kara picks her up and takes off with her as Mark and Alex rush out of the room and look for her.)

Mark: I need eyes on Batwoman.  
Susan: She's over there.

(Mark looks towards the room and rushes off towards it as he gets there someone fires at her only to have someone send her backwards seeing him go back Mark yells out 

for him.)

Mark: Tyler!

(As he runs over to him Kate rushes in and takes Calamity out of the building as Mark gets to him he quickly puts pressure onto his wound getting him to wince in 

pain.)

Mark: Superman i need you in here.  
Clark: On the way.

(He flies off towards them as Alex reaches them and helps him keep pressure onto his wound.)

Mark: What you insane?  
Tyler: Kind of.

(Mark looks at him and then to Alex as they continue to put pressure onto his wound.)

Mark: Winn let Emily know we've got Serenity in route to the DEO.  
Winn: she's alive?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Winn: Okay.

(Then he gets up and rushes off to go tell the girls about Serenity being found.)

Alex: Now all we have to do is find Kate's girlfriend and sister.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they continue to keep pressure on his wound Clark lands next to them and picks him up once he has him he quickly flies off back towards the DEO carrying him as he 

takes off Mark looks at his hands and quickly grabs his weapon and heads off in the direction the shot came from as he gets there he kicks the door in and points the 

gun in different directions when he doesn't see anything he turns the light on gun on and points it into the room as Alex runs up to him and helps him out as they look 

around the room Mark sees the gun he used and walks over to it as he gets there he picks it up with a gloved hand and shows Alex.)

Mark: Same type of gun Catherine Hamilton-Kane was working on.  
Alex: The same gun that ended up getting stolen?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: What's it do?  
Mark: It's supposed to kill Batman or Batwoman.  
Alex: And given how Calamity was the one wearing the suit.  
Mark: Son of bitch just tried to take her out.  
Alex: And something tells me he's not gonna give up until he does.  
Mark: Yeah. And all because of Benji and his big mouth.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: What? I almost lost two of my friends today because of him. And Sophie could lose her husband because of it.

(He walks around her annoyed with him as they walk out of the room Mark's got the gun in his hands. Later back over at the DEO Mark hands the case with the gun in it 

back to Jacob who came for it when he found out that they had gotten it back.)

Jacob: Catherine's going to be so reliefed when she finds out you guys got this back.  
Mark: I'm sure. Too bad we didn't find it before Tyler was shot.  
Jacob: Yeah. It didn't hit Calamity did it?  
Mark: No. Tyler pushed her out of the way just in the nick of time.  
Jacob: Okay good.

(They continue to talk to Jacob as Calamity walks out of the locker room with Kate right behind her as they walk out Beca sees her and runs over to her seeing her she 

walks over to her and she grabs her into a hug getting her to smile in relief that she's still alive. Then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah thanks to Tyler.  
Beca: I heard.   
Calamity: How is he?  
Mark: He's in surgery.

(She looks over at him as he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I'm so glad you're okay.  
Calamity: Yeah so am i.

(He pulls away from her as he looks at Benji but ignores him.)

Beca: What the hell was that?  
Mark: A gun that was designed to take out Batwoman.

(Jacob puts his head down.)

Beca: So if he had hit Calamity.  
Mark: We would of lost her all over again.  
Beca: I almost lost her again because of something his wife made.

(She goes to go after him only to have both Mark and Jesse grab a hold of her.)

Jesse: Okay. Look she wasn't hit and okay. She's standing right here with you.  
Beca: I know. 

(She grabs a hold of her and hangs onto her which gets her to smile at her. Then someone comes up on the screen Mark turns to see who it is seeing him Mark looks 

everyone around him.)

Adam: Oh damn i thought i'd hit the bitch.

(Beca looks at him but remains by her wife's side.)

Mark: What the hell do you want now?  
Adam: I are ready told you what i wanted.  
Mark: And I've are ready told you it's not happening.  
Adam: You know you might rescued one friend. But i do have three other's.

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Adam: And if you ever wanna see them again i'd do what i suggest.  
Mark: How about kiss my ass.  
Adam: I'd love to.

(Mark looks at him and then looks at Alex who looks just as annoyed.)

Mark: You know you might of killed your ex but it's never going to change how she felt about Emily.  
Adam: Hey she's the one who dumped me and jumped into bed with her lead singer.

(Mark looks over at Calamity who puts her head down still annoyed by what she had done.)

Adam: You've got forty-eight hours to do what i said or you'll regret not doing what i asked.  
Jacob: And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Mark: Mean's he'll find away to take Calamity out anyway he can.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: He's the one who took Reagan and Mary.

(He looks at him and then up at Adam.)

Jacob: And he put it onto Alice.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jacob: You bastard.

(He looks at him and laughs as he hangs up.)

Mark: Now that Mouse is dead.  
Jacob: She's gonna want revenge on him.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: What we do in case he comes back?  
Mark: If he does we'll be ready for him.  
Beca: Okay. I just hope we find Kate's girlfriend and sister.  
Mark: You and me both.

(Then he turns and walks off. Over the next couple of days the search for both Mary and Reagan continues the longer the case gose on the more annoyed Mark gets with 

Adam for getting to try and break up Calamity and Beca the more he tried to get Mark to break them up the more annoyed he grows and gets ready to throw out his own 

threats until Calamity calms him down he looks at her and continues to grow annoyed. Then he hangs up with him.)

Mark: How's Tyler?  
Calamity: Getting better.  
Mark: Okay good.   
Calamity: You gotta stop letting him get to you.  
Mark: I've been trying Calamity and everytime i think i can go on he continues to try and make me look like an ass because i won't break you and Beca up.  
Calamity: Why would you ever wanna do that?  
Mark: I don't. I think you two are mean't for each other. I've never seen a couple more deserving to be together other then you and Beca. I mean i know she loved Jesse 

while they were together. But you're different.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: We were mean to them when we first met.  
Mark: But you guys changed your tunes towards them.  
Calamity: Only because Amy promised to keep a secret me and Serenity never should of kept from either Beca or Emily.  
Mark: Cal i know you might of just lost Marley and she might of just broken up with her dick an ex boyfriend. But Marley wouldn't of blamed you. In a lot of ways. We 

all know you still love her. But you're just as much in love with Beca now as you were with Marley. If not even more in love her with her.

Calamity: I didn't know that was possible.  
Mark: Believe it or not. It is.   
Calamity: You talking about?  
Mark: My mind is all over the place in between Tyler being in here fighting for his life to Nick being out there somewhere with Reagan and Mary. And then there's 

Veracity.

Calamity: You're still in love with her?  
Mark: Very much so.  
Calamity: What's stopping you from telling her?  
Mark: Because ever since i saw Nick again i haven't been able to keep him off of my mind.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Just then Winn runs up to him.)

Mark: Hey whoa Winn what's up?  
Winn: We found em?  
Mark: Who?  
Winn: Kate's girlfriend and sister. And Nick.

(Mark looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: Where are they?  
Winn: Earth 1.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Kate: Where on Earth 1?  
Winn: Star city.  
Mark: Star city?  
Winn: Yes.  
Mark: Lovely.  
Kate: Where would they have them in Star city?  
Mark: I have no idea. And with Oliver being dead. There's noway of tracking where their at.

(She looks at him and then puts her head down as Mark thinks about it and realizes something.)

Mark: That's it.  
Kate: What's it?  
Mark: His old hide out for being Arrow.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Felicity called it the Arrow cave.  
Kate: Where is it?  
Mark: He owned a bar up until he got arrested.   
Kate: Think it's still there?  
Mark: One way to find out.  
Calamity: What i do?  
Mark: Stay here with your wife. This is for Earth 1's Batwoman.  
Calamity: Staying i'll do then.

(He smiles at her as they both turn and walk off. Later over on earth 1 in Star City Mark and Kate run up to Oliver's old bar followed by Barry and Sara as they get 

there they look around the room. Mark pulls his gun out and looks around.)

Barry: See anything?  
Mark: No.

(Then they walk into the room more and head off to where his old Arrow cave is as they get there Mark points the gun in different directions but still doesn't see 

anything. As they get there Mark points to the lock and Sara looks at it.)

Sara: He had a password for it.  
Mark: Do you remember it?  
Sara: I think so.

(She walks forward and tries to code he had for the cave once it's in it lights up he looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Wow i keep forgetting.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She had the beauty in her's and Oliver's relationship.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Sara: That's nice.

(He opens the door and points his weapon down when he doesn't see anything he switches on the light and it shows everything that was left after their opreation was 

moved to Argus. As they step in they hear something down below and Mark points the gun down at them and sees who it is.)

Mark: Shit.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You wouldn't happen to of brought your suit with you?  
Kate: Yes. What you thinks in the bag.  
Mark: Suit up Batwoman we need you.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She rushes from the room to go and get ready. Then he heads down followed by Barry and Sara as they get to the last step Mark looks around gun pointed in different 

directions. Just then a group of Argus agents rush in and start down towards them as the three of them move out of the way.)

Agent: Get down all of you.

(Then they start a gun fight. As their firing at them Mark fires at one of the kidnappers sending him down from one shot. Upstairs Kate's getting ready to go down as 

someone sneaks up on her and tries to hit her only to have someone throw their fist into their face. She turns around and looks at her.)

Kate: Nice timing as always?  
Kara: I couldn't let you guys have all of the fun.

(She looks at her and laughs as three other people come out and they start fighting with them. Downstairs the gun fire continues until someone grabs one of the 

shooters from behind and throws him down he looks up at him.)

Eric: You heard them hands up.

(He gets up to go after him only to have him get the upper hand and knocks him backwards once he's down he cuff's him to one of the tables getting him to look at him. 

As he rushes off he goes into another fist fight as Mark joins in and helps him take out a couple of other guys until their all down for the count.)

Mark: How you feeling?  
Eric: Good.  
Mark: Come on.

(They run off towards the back area where they think their at as they get there Mark and Eric search all of the rooms down there as they come up to a room Mark checks 

it and feels around for any explose of.)

Eric: Anything?  
Mark: No. Kick it in.

(He does as he's told and kicks it in as it flies open both Mary and Reagan look up at them.)

Mark: Mary!

(She looks at him and smiles at him as both him and Eric rush in and go to untie them once their untied Mark takes the gag out of her mouth.)

Mark: You are right?  
Mary: Yeah. Where's Kate?  
Mark: She's upstairs.  
Eric: Hey Reagan.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah. I just can't wait to see Kate again.  
Mark: Believe me she feels the same way about you two come on.

(They all get up and rush from the room and head up towards where Kate is. Later up in the bar Kate's changed back into her normal cloths as Mark and Eric bring both 

Mary and Reagan out of the cave as they come out seeing them Kate rushes over to them.)

Kate: Reagan! Mary!

(They look at her and walk over to her as she gets to them they both hug her then pull away from her as Kate kisses Reagan getting her to smile in it.)

Catherine: Mary!

(Hearing her mother's voice she runs over to her and hugs her as their hugging Mark and Eric hit fists then smile at each other.)

Mark: Welcome back man.  
Eric: Thanks. 

(He laughs at him as he pushes him and they walk off as Kate continues to kiss Reagan then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: I love you.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Really?  
Kate: Really.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I love you too.  
Kate: Oh good. I was scared there for a minute.  
Reagan: Yeah i bet.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it. Then she pulls away from her. A couple of days later back in National City on earth 38 Mark's getting ready to walk 

up to his truck and get in to head off to work as he gets to it he gets hit from behind and he falls to the ground as he hits the ground a van pulls up and a few guys 

get out and grab him once they have him they throw him into it and close the door once it's closed they take off to where their taking him. Unknown to his kidnappers 

someone had witnessed the kidnapping and runs up to where his truck is.)

Aubrey: Oh no. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow or the next day i just don't know when.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Aubrey: Oh no. Not again.

(Then she grabs out her phone and calls Calamity who answers on the first ring.)

Calamity: Aubrey!  
Aubrey: We've got a problem.  
Calamity: What?  
Aubrey: Mark just got taken.

(She looks over at Alex who looks up at her.)

Calamity: When?  
Aubrey: Just now. I saw a couple of guys throw him into the back of a van.  
Calamity: Adam!  
Aubrey: That's what i'm thinking.  
Calamity: Get down here and i'll talk to Alex.  
Aubrey: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with her and rushes off. Back over at the DEO Calamity walks up to Alex and tells her.)

Alex: You've got to be kidding me?  
Calamity: I wish i was.  
Alex: You thinking?  
Calamity: Yeah and i have a feeling it has nothing to with Serenity this time.  
Alex: Or it does and he's just trying to get her back.  
Calamity: By kidnapping Mark.  
Alex: You'd be surprised at what someone is willing to do in order to get what he wants.  
Calamity: Who he wants is Serenity.  
Alex: Yes it is.  
Calamity: Damn.

(Then she notices something come up onto the screen and tells Alex who turns and looks at it.)

Alex: What the hell?  
Calamity: Whose doing that?  
Winn: I don't know. It's coming from an outside source.  
Alex: Can you pin point it?  
Winn: I can try.

Alex: Try.

(He nods his head at her as he goes into trying to figure out where the signal is coming from as he's working Aubrey rushes in and over to them. followed by the other Bellas and the other two Evermoist members.)

Charity: What's going on?  
Calamity: Adam took off with Mark and this just popped up.

(They look up at it.)

Veracity: Why would he do this?  
Calamity: I have no idea. What's up?  
Veracity: We were coming to see how Serenity's doing.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They both walk off to go up and see her. Up in her room both Serenity and her sister are talking and joking around as the other two girls walk into the room.)

Charity: Hey you're awake.  
Serenity: Yeah. She threatened to beat me up if i didn't stop pretending to be a sleep whenever she was here.  
Wendy: I did not. I didn't say that.  
Veracity: Oh we believe it. She even does it with Calamity when she gets the chance.  
Serenity: I do not. That's Cynthia's doing.

(Charity looks at her and then to Veracity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Charity: Why you gotta be blaming my girlfriend what she do to you?  
Wendy: They put her onto some pain meds so.  
Charity: So she's being funny?  
Wendy: Yes.  
Charity: Explains a lot actually.  
Veracity: Anyway.  
Serenity: Hey where's Calamity at?  
Charity: She's downstairs.  
Serenity: She hasn't even been in here to see me since they found me.  
Wendy: No she has it's just you're normally asleep when she comes in to see you.  
Serenity: Oh.

(Just then the woman they were talking about walks up to the door and knocks on it getting them to turn and look at her.)

Serenity: Hey i know you.

(She looks at Veracity and Charity.)

Calamity: Pain meds?  
Wendy: Yeah.  
Calamity: Explains a lot.  
Charity: Yes it is. What's up?  
Calamity: Nothing. I just wanted to come and see if it was awake.  
Serenity: I am. And you're so pretty.

(Veracity and Charity are trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Thank you. But i'm happily married.  
Serenity: I know. She's pretty too.

(Calamity puts her head.)

Calamity: Okay then.  
Veracity: Any news on?  
Calamity: No.  
Serenity: What's going on?  
Charity: Your ex stricks again.  
Serenity: What?  
Veracity: Aubrey witnessed two guys grab Mark and throw him into a van.

(She looks at them and then gets annoyed.)

Serenity: Cal there's something i need to tell you.  
Calamity: What?  
Serenity: I know you guys said that Mouse guy is dead but.  
Calamity: What?  
Serenity: They only used me to get our secret out.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: Oh lovely.  
Wendy: What secret?  
Serenity: After my break up with Adam i moved in with Calamity shortly after she lost Marley.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Serenity: We were talking and drinking one night and well one thing lead to another.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Wendy: So you two slept together?  
Calamity: Yeah.   
Wendy: Oh my god.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Wendy: And he's pissed off because?  
Serenity: I won't take him back.  
Wendy: Oh. I mean i can tell why? You fell in love with a Bella Calamity here included.

(Calamity looks at her wedding ring and smiles at it.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah just looking at my ring.  
Wendy: How does it feel to be married?  
Calamity: Good. I'm loving every minute of it.  
Wendy: It looks it.

(She looks at her and laughs as someone walks into the room.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Winn: Adam's video just went live.

(She walks out of the room and follows him out into center command as they get there she sees them bringing a body into frame and chaining the person up once their chained up she sees the face and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: Oh god.  
Winn: Yeah.

(Over at the warehouse they drag Mark's body into one of the offices and chain him up to one of the pulleys once he's chained up they untuck his shirt and walk out of the room as they walk out Adam walks into the room and closes the door as Mark starts coming to as he's coming too he looks around and sees him.)

Mark: What the hell do you want?  
Adam: Well seeing as to how you found Kate's girlfriend and sister I thought about going after the lead singer of Evermoist but then I thought na. She'd kick my guys asses so I thought I'd go after the man one of her bandmates is still very much in love with.

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed. Back over at the DEO Veracity hearing what he said looks down. Which gets Calamity to look at her.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Veracity: How the hell does he know that?  
Charity: Why it true?  
Veracity: Very much so. But he's in love with someone else.

(Calamity looks at her and then puts her head down.)

Charity: You sure about that?  
Veracity: Yes i am.  
Calamity: Vera i happen to know that's not true at all.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Veracity: How would you know that?  
Calamity: He told me as much.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Veracity: He still loves me.  
Calamity: Yes he does. Just do me a favor.  
Veracity: What?  
Calamity: Don't tell him i told you.  
Veracity: Tell him what?

(She looks at her and smiles as she grabs her in and kisses her friends head then pulls away from it as a breach opens and Kate walks out of it with Reagan right behind her.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Calamity: Adam took Mark.

(They look up at the screen and Kate falls silent.)

Reagan: Oh my god.

(They look at her and then go back to watching the screen. Back over at the Warehouse Mark's still looking at Adam annoyed.)

Mark: Adam I've are ready told you I'm not breaking up Calamity and Beca's marriage.  
Adam: Oh I know you've been very clear on that front. So I thought of another way to get you to do what I want.  
Mark: How's that?  
Adam: I have my ways.  
Mark: Do your worse.  
Adam: See that camera behind me?

(Mark looks at it and then looks at him.)

Adam: This is going live.

(He pushes the button on the remote and a red light comes on showing everyone over at the DEO what he's going to do to Mark.)

Adam: Hey Director Danvers I just wanted to show you what I can do if I don't get what I want.

(He grabs a bat and gets Mark in the stomach getting him to double over in pain. Over at the DEO Calamity is watching what is going on and getting annoyed by the second. Along with everyone else in the room.)

Alex: Shut that off.

(Brainy does as he's asked and turns it off. Back over at the warehouse he turns and looks at the camera and notices.)

Adam: What the hell?  
Mark: Looks like my boss is a lot smarter than you make her put out to be.

(He walks over to him and punches him sending his head to the side.)

Adam: Yeah well there are other ways to get Calamity to pay attention.

(Mark looks at him suddenly afraid for Calamity's life as he walks out of the office. As he walks out he realizes he can't do it anymore he turns around and heads back over to him.)

Adam:. Mark!

(He looks up at him.)

Mark: What?  
Adam: There's something I need to tell you.  
Mark: What?  
Adam: There's a reason why I'm doing this.  
Mark: Why?

(He brings his arms down and looks at him.)

Adam: Because I'm an idiot who did some stupid stuff and chased away the love of my life and then tried to kill one of her bestfriends.  
Mark: And you regret doing that?  
Adam: Yeah I do. I mean I know Calamity had just lost Marley and she did something I wish I could still do.

(Mark looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: This right here.  
Adam: What?  
Mark: This is the man me and Andre's became friends with.

(He looks at him and smiles at him.)

Adam: Like I told you that day. I miss her so damn much.  
Mark: I know that. But there is someone else out there for you.  
Adam: I know.

(He grabs out a knife and cuts the ropes on em.)

Mark: What you doing?  
Adam: It's time I turned myself in.

(Mark puts his hand on the back of his head.)

Mark: Good for you.  
Adam: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Adam: Come on.

(They walk out of the room as they walk out of the room they see someone walking towards them gun pointed right at them.)

Man: You know i always thought you had it in you Adam to keep your feelings for this man at bay.

(Mark looks at him as he puts his head down.)

Mark: What?  
Adam: I'll tell you later.  
Mark: If there is a later.  
Adam: Yeah i know.

(His former boss looks at him.)

Man: You know you Buchanan's are such pains in my ass. I mean it's worse with him.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Man: You said so yourself Mark.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: About what?  
Man: He's Oliver Queens kid brother.

(He walks out of the shadows gun still pointed at Mark as Adam looks at them.)

Mark: Who the hell is this?  
Adam: A former business partner of your father's.  
Mark: Oh shit.  
Adam: Know him now?  
Mark: Pierce Sterling.  
Adam: Yup.  
Mark: Why'd you seriously go after Calamity?  
Adam: Like i said she got to do something i wish i could still do and something her girlfriend still gets to do.  
Mark: The beatings?  
Adam: Was all his son Bryce's idea.

(He looks at him and then turns and looks the eldest Sterling.)

Mark: The drinking?  
Adam: Was also his son's idea.  
Mark: What about Tanner?  
Adam: He stayed out of it.

(Mark looks at him and then looks behind him again.)

Pierce: And you know it was working until he started working with that agency you both work at then he became to scared to do anything all be cause he lost the girl.   
Adam: I loved that girl and thanks to you and your drunk of a sun i was forced to do something i told myself i'd never do.  
Mark: That was?  
Adam: That i'd never turn into my father.

(Mark looks at him and then back at the man who turned his friend into something he hated.)

Mark: You still wanna turn yourself in?  
Adam: Yeah i do. It's about time i do.  
Mark: Okay.

(They go to move but Pierce fires at them getting them to stop and look at him.)

Pierce: You leave this building and i'll find away to finally off that Evermoist bitch.

(Mark looks at him then to Adam.)

Adam: Let him go he has nothing to do with this.  
Pierce: You sure about that?  
Adam: Yes i am. 

(He keeps the gun pointed at Mark who looks at him.)

Pierce: This jerk off really mean all that much to you?  
Adam: You know he does.  
Pierce: See i don't think he does.

(He points his gun and fires at Mark getting him in the leg sending to the ground as he lands he yells out in pain as Adam rushes over to him.)

Adam: Mark!

(He looks at him and sits up as Adam hangs onto him.)

Mark: Ah.  
Adam: Hey hey you're gonna be okay?  
Mark: I'm sure but my leg doesn't feel like it.  
Adam: Stay with me are right.  
Mark: Okay.

(He takes his shirt off and wraps it around his leg getting him to wince in pain.)

Adam: Sorry. It's to cut off most of the blood.  
Mark: I know.  
Adam: I really am sorry.

(Mark looks at him and nods his head at him as he lies back as he steps forward and looks down at him.)

Pierce: Know what?  
Adam: What?

(He shoots Mark again in the arm getting him to scream out in pain.)

Adam: Mark!  
Pierce: Grab him.

(They walk over to him and grab him up. But not before he pushes for Kara and they drag him out of the warehouse.)

Adam: Mark!  
Mark: Adam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know it was short but the next chapter will be a little longer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter.

Adam: Mark!  
Mark: Adam!

(Then he passes out from the blood loss. Seconds later Kara lands and rushes over to him.)

Kara: Oh rao Mark.

(He remains still until she picks him up and takes off with him back towards the DEO. Out in the road to their next hiding spot with Adam with them.)

Pierce: I can't believe you were going to turn yourself in.  
Adam: I'd rather be in a holding cell then here with you jerk off's a minute longer.  
Pierce: Yeah well weather you like or not you're stuck with us.  
Adam: Yeah whatever you say. You prick.

(Just then one of them punches him sending his head to the side.)

Adam: Wow Bryce you hit like a girl. No wonder you can't get one into your bed.

(His brother looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Bryce: Why you little.  
Tanner: Bryce back the hell off.

(He does as he's told and sits back as Adam rubs his chin then looks out of the window again.)

Adam: I just hope Supergirl got to him in time.

(Then he gives Bryce and Pierce the finger as he looks back out of the window. Back over at the DEO Kara flies into the building with him.)

Kara: Alex!

(She turns and looks at her then runs up to them and they both rush up to the Medbay to get him looked at. Down in center command Calamity's looking at them as they rush him into one of the Med bay's to get him checked out by a doctor. As she's watching them Kate walks up to her.)

Kate: He's gonna be okay.  
Calamity: I know. He will be i trust them.  
Reagan: Well that's always good to hear.  
Calamity: Yeah it is. How's the arm?

(She looks at her arm and smiles at her.)

Reagan: It's okay thanks for asking.  
Calamity: Anytime.

(She walks off as Kate looks at her girlfriend.)

Kate: Really?  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: You were flirting.  
Reagan: I'm still on pain meds.  
Kate: No excuse.

(She looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Awe Kate are you jealous?  
Kate: No.  
Reagan: Really?  
Kate: Really i'm not jealous.  
Reagan: Huh.  
Kate: I'm not really.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: I mean you never drool over me when i'm in the suit.  
Reagan: Oh so you are jealous?  
Kate: Maybe.  
Reagan: Awe poor baby.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Okay i feel better.

(She starts laughing at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I love you. You big dork.  
Kate: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as Calamity's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Shut up Calamity.

(She looks at her and smiles a little as Beca walks up to her and pulls her into her. Getting Kate to smile at them. Over by them.)

Beca: Hey you.  
Calamity: Hey.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as Beca runs her hands over the suit making her laugh.)

Calamity: Like it do ya?  
Beca: Maybe.  
Calamity: What is it with you and the suit.  
Beca: Hey not my fault her girlfriend and my wife look damn good in the suits.  
Calamity: You really think Kate looks good in the suit?  
Beca: Yes.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: Well then.

(She goes to walk off but Beca grabs her back and kisses her getting her to laugh in it as their kissing she continues to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as Alex walks down to talk to them.)

Kate: Alex!

(She looks at her and nods her head at em.)

Alex: He's going to be okay. Apparently whoever pushed the button on his watch did it at the right time.  
Calamity: Thank god for that.  
Beca: So whose the one who pushed the button on the watch?  
Alex: I don't know and we won't know until he wakes up.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Hey he's okay that's all that really matters at the moment.  
Beca: Yeah i know that.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it. A couple of hours later up in Mark's room he's a sleep after coming out of surgery to get the bullets removed from his leg and shoulder as he sleeps someone walks in to see him as she walks in she walks over to his bed side and sits down next to him once she's seated she grabs his hand and lies her head down on it as she's lies her head down Calamity walks by and sees who it is seeing who it is she feels bad for them then turns and walks off.)

Charity: You are right?  
Calamity: She still loves him.

(Charity looks into the room at him and nods her head at her.)

Charity: I know. I mean it's hard but.  
Calamity: I know.  
Charity: You realize it wasn't easy for her to do what she did right.  
Calamity: I realize that.  
Charity: But we all know he ended up with a good family.  
Calamity: Yeah i realize that.  
Charity: Okay.

(Back inside of the room feeling someone holding his hand he wakes up and looks at who it is. Seeing her he smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: How are you?  
Veracity: I'm are right. Now at least.  
Mark: Good to know.

(She laughs at him as he brings her hand up and kisses the back of it getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: What was that for?  
Mark: Just wanted to double check and see if i was awake and not dreaming.  
Veracity: Nope i'm real.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him as she runs her hand through his hair getting him to smile even more at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: Nothing much. I was just worried about you.  
Mark: I'm good. I'm on a lot pain meds right now. But i'm good.   
Veracity: Yeah i can tell.  
Mark: I'd flirt but's not a good thing for me to do.  
Veracity: It's okay.  
Mark: I know it is.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: How's Serenity?  
Veracity: She's good.  
Mark: Okay i'm glad for that.  
Veracity: Yeah so's Emily.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Well i'm glad she's okay.  
Veracity: Thanks to you.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Speaking of which.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Alex said someone had pushed for Kara.

(Mark looks at her in shock.)

Mark: Huh.  
Veracity: Have any idea on who would do that?  
Mark: Yeah i do. Where's Alex and Maggie i need to tell them this.  
Veracity: Okay i'll go get em.  
Mark: Okay. And get both Batwomen in here.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Veracity: Will do.

(Then she walks out of the room as he puts his head back and looks around the room.)

Veracity: Hey Cal.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Veracity: Mark wants to see you four.  
Alex: Okay.

(They all walk off towards Mark's room as they get there they walk in and Alex closes the door behind them once it's closed he looks over at them.)

Maggie: We were told you wanted to see us.  
Mark: I do actually.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Mark: The person who pushed for Kara was Adam.

(They all look at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: Why would Adam call for Kara?  
Mark: Because all he is in all of this is innocent.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: There's a guy he's working with his name is Pierce Sterling.  
Maggie: As in?  
Mark: The very same he did business with my family until.  
Maggie: Until when?  
Mark: Until my father found out that he was selling drugs for the Russian's.

(Alex and Maggie look at each other and get annoyed.)

Calamity: And this guys was never arrested?  
Mark: No. By the time the police had gotten enough evidence put together he had skipped town and there really hadn't been any ward on him until this whole thing with Adam started.  
Alex: Why go after Adam?  
Mark: I don't know.   
Maggie: How do you even know this guy is back in the picture?  
Mark: He was at the warehouse when Adam was getting ready to turn himself into the police.

(They all look at him.)

Maggie: He was going to turn himself in?  
Mark: Yeah. He said he was only doing this because he was stupid enough to let the woman he loved go and just before that.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: He felt guilty as hell for always coming after you.  
Kate: Which leads to the question of why he was coming after her?  
Mark: He said it was because she did something that he wished he could still do. And that goes the same for Emily.

(Calamity puts her head down.)

Kate: Okay so he told you all of this?  
Mark: Yeah and then he was also there when the bastard shot me.  
Calamity: Oh boy.  
Alex: He shot you?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: What's the guys name again?  
Mark: Pierce Sterling.  
Alex: And he was behind all of this?  
Mark: Yeah. Said so himself.  
Maggie: I still don't understand why he went after Adam.  
Mark: I don't even really know why he went after Adam. Because as far as i know i wasn't even aware he even know who the Sterling's were.  
Alex: Do you remember when your dad cut off all ties to him?  
Mark: I think about four or five years ago. Why?  
Alex: So right around the time she was shot and supposedly killed.

(Mark looks over at her and nods his head at her.)

Kate: Okay so he has someone shoot and kill her. Only to have her come back as Calamity and she supposedly died in a car accident.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Shit.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I mean he never said anything about being the reason why your car was run into but. I have a feeling he was even behind that.  
Calamity: I wouldn't be surprised.

(Calamity looks down annoyed.)

Kate: You are right?  
Calamity: Just thinking.  
Alex: About what?  
Calamity: One of the guys we took down a couple of days ago when we rescued Serenity.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Calamity: He looked at me and said i thought you were dead.  
Kate: So he was one of Sterling's men.  
Alex: Seems like it.  
Calamity: Where's Adam now?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean he was still there long enough to call for Kara but then i passed out from the blood loss.  
Kate: So he could have had them grab him and they left before Kara even showed up to get Mark.  
Alex: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk to Mark Winn walks into the room and sees him awake.)

Winn: Hey you're awake.  
Mark: I am actually.  
Alex: What's up?  
Winn: Mark's kidnapper is up on the screen.  
Mark: Adam!  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: What's he want?  
Winn: To talk to you but.  
Mark: Yeah i can't leave this room.  
Kate: We can always get him a wheelchair.  
Alex: Yeah okay. 

(They walk out of the room to go find him a wheelchair. Later down in command Center Calamity wheels Mark up to the screen as Adam continues to look over his shoulder then he looks back at the computer screen and sees him then gives off a sign of relief.)

Adam: Oh thank god she got to you.  
Mark: Yes she did.  
Alex: Why'd you wanna see Mark?  
Adam: I know you guys don't have any reason to trust me. But director Danvers i really was going to turn myself in. But he wouldn't let me.  
Alex: You mean Pierce Sterling?  
Adam: Yeah.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Adam: I'm really sorry Mark.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Adam: Look i gotta go before they come back. I just wanted to call and see if Supergirl had gotten to Mark in time.  
Alex: In time for what?  
Adam: Sterling had the building rigged with explosives.  
Calamity: He wanted him dead?  
Adam: No not Mark.  
Calamity: Well then who?  
Adam: Me.

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Kate: Why you?  
Adam: He said he wanted to get raid of all of the loose ends.  
Mark: Including any witnesses to his crimes.  
Adam: Yeah.  
Alex: He gets raid of Adam?  
Mark: He can continue on with his crime spree and there'd really be no one that can stop him.  
Alex: Well he can.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Wait what?  
Alex: We need to this guy and if he's still there.  
Mark: Alex he could easily have one his boys take him out.  
Alex: Mark you know the Sterling's are they willing to get their hands dirty. I mean look at what they did to Serenity and Calamity.   
Mark: I'm aware of what he did to them. But leaving him there where Sterling will more and likely kill him.  
Alex: I'm sure he's willing to do this even if it involves losing his life.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her as Serenity walks up to them with Charity and Veracity's help.)

Adam: Look i don't want to do this. But like she said if it's the only way we can get him off of the streets then i'm more then willing to do it.  
Serenity: Adam!

(He looks up when he hears the voice and falls silent.)

Adam: Hi.  
Serenity: Hi.

(Calamity walks off and stands next to Beca as they continue to talk.)

Beca: Well at least he's trying to redeem himself.  
Calamity: I know he is.  
Beca: Hey babe.  
Calamity: I'm are right.  
Beca: No you're not.  
Calamity: It's just seeing the look on his face to seeing the look on her's.  
Beca: He's becoming the man he became friends with.  
Calamity: And the man she fell in love with all over again.  
Beca: He's gonna come out of this right?  
Calamity: I don't know. I haven't worn this suit in so long it's kind of hard to read minds.

(Beca smacks her making her laugh.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Calamity: I'm sorry. Honestly Bec's i have no idea if he's going to come out this dead or alive.  
Beca: Either way.  
Calamity: Yeah. But hey i'll be coming out of this.  
Beca: I know you will be. I mean you have all of them watching your back. Including Earth One's Batwoman.

(Calamity looks over at Kate and smiles at her.)

Calamity: I know. I love you.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her as she hugs her. Back over by everyone else.)

Adam: I better go before they come back.  
Alex: Take care.  
Adam: Yes ma'am. Take care of yourself Serenity.

(She nods her head at him as he hangs up as he hangs up Mark puts his head back.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I'm are right. I need to go lie down again.  
Alex: Okay.

(Calamity walks back over to him and helps him go back up to his room to lie down again. Over the next couple of months they continue to investigate the Stearlings and the more proof they find against them the more Mark wants to take the family down and get his friend of their cross hairs. Over on Earth 1 over at Kate's bar she's doing the finishing touches on it before her grand opening in about two months as she finishes up with her last minute details Mark walks in to talk to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: I don't really know.  
Kate: What's up?  
Mark: I just start thinking about all of the things we can do to finally get the Sterling's off of the streets but then i think the hell Adam is going through in order to help us do that.  
Kate: You're worried about him?  
Mark: He was one of my bestfriends before the Sterling's decided to screw with him.  
Kate: I'm still trying to figure out why they went after him.  
Mark: I don't even really know why. I mean it could have something to do with what happened between Calamity and Serenity.  
Kate: Or something else. Because yeah finding out the woman you still love slept with someone else so soon after breaking up.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean even Serenity said that was a little out of line for them.  
Kate: Meaning.  
Mark: Up until that night. I mean yeah her and Calamity were close but not that close.  
Kate: Who she closet's to?  
Mark: Veracity!

(She looks at him.)

Kate: You thinking what i am.  
Mark: Oh crap.

(They both rush from the bar and head off so Mark can open a breach to head back to head back to Earth 38. As they walk out a breach opens and they see someone stumble out of it as he stumbles out Mark quickly pulls his weapon along with Tyler and Sophie as they walk up to them. Then he falls to the ground and Mark rushes over to him as he gets to him he kneels down next to the body and turns him over once he's turned over he sees the face and falls backwards.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter for today.

Mark: Get Sara here right now.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: It's Oliver.

(She looks at him but then calls Sara as Mark looks him over. Later over at Mary's clinic Mark's standing off on his own as Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: We all saw him die Kate.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: So how the hell is he alive?  
Kate: I have a feeling that is one question that might not ever be answered. Until he wakes up.  
Mark: You got a hot date tonight?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: No. Why?  
Mark: You keep checking your phone.  
Kate: I'm still waiting to hear back from Sara.  
Mark: Yeah okay. But i gotta get back to my earth and get Kara.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: See if you can't get a hold of Barry too.  
Kate: Okay.

(She pulls her phone up and calls him as Mark opens the breach and walks into it as he walks in it closes up behind him. As it closes up behind Barry answers and Kate 

talks to him as she's talking to him he falls back into a chair and sits there in shock. Over back over on earth 38 in National City the breach opens and Mark walks 

out of it as he walks out it closes up behind him as it closes he looks around as someone walks up to him.)

Alex: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: What's going on?  
Mark: Long story short.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: While i was visiting Kate we both realized something.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: Okay this is going to be long.  
Alex: I kind of figured.  
Mark: Hi Kelly.  
Kelly: Hi.

(She hugs him then pulls away.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Right. We both realized that the night both Calamity and Serenity slept together.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: We were trying to figure out why Sterling went after Adam.  
Alex: Okay. Yeah. I mean yeah finding out that the woman he loved slept with the lead singer of the band but. That's not reason enough to try and kill her.  
Mark: Yeah this is also true.  
Kelly: Were her and Serenity as close as they are now?  
Mark: That's just the thing they weren't.  
Alex: Who is she close to?  
Mark: Veracity!

(They look at him and the start thinking about it.)

Alex: Whatever happened to Veracity and that new Boyfriend Calamity said she had?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Kelly: Was there another reason you came besides to tell us this?  
Mark: Yeah. Right after we had figured it out.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: Me and Kate were rushing out of her bar when a breach opened in front of us.  
Alex: Anyone come out of it?  
Mark: Yeah and you're not gonna believe it.  
Alex: What happened?  
Mark: Alex it was Oliver.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say as she looks at Kelly who looks just as surprised to hear he's alive and back on Earth 1.)

Alex: Kara know?  
Mark: That's why i came back.  
Kara: Know what?

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: I just came from seeing Kate.  
Kara: She okay?  
Mark: She's fine. But there is something you need to know.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: When we were getting ready to come back here a breach opened.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: We saw someone come out of it.  
Kara: Who was it?  
Mark: It was Oliver.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say. But then finds her voice.)

Kara: That's not funny.  
Mark: It wasn't meant to be.   
Kara: How can he?  
Mark: I don't know. All we know is that he came out of the breach and he looked like hell.  
Kelly: Go see him.  
Alex: You sure?  
Kelly: Yeah.  
Alex: Okay.

(She kisses her as they walk off back towards the area where Mark had opened the breach. Back over on earth 1 in Gotham Barry walks up to Kate along with Iris and Sara 

as they get to her Sara walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Iris: We called Felicity and Mia they should be here soon.  
Kate: Okay.

(They both walk over to where Sara is and sit down with her as they watch him sleep.)

Kate: How is he?  
Mary: Whoever beat him up did one he hell of a job.  
Sophie: Why's that?  
Mary: He was beaten with inch of his life.  
Tyler: So there's really no way of knowing who did this until he wakes up?  
Mary: Pretty much.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: They made it.  
Kate: Yeah they just showed up.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Just in shock is all.  
Kate: You're not the only one.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then she sees Alex and Kara.)

Kate: Kara!  
Kara: I'm okay. I just can't believe it.  
Alex: I can't either. I mean you four saw him die with your own eyes.  
Mark: Mia was also there.  
Alex: I know.  
Mark: Anyway. A side from him.  
Alex: Brainy's still trying to locate where that signal came from.  
Kate: What signal?  
Mark: We got a hit on something. But the minute he got a hold of me and Alex it disappeared.  
Kate: Almost like it disappeared as fast as it appeared.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Sophie: Where'd it come from?  
Mark: Our earth we just haven't really figured out where on our earth.

(Kate looks at them and then over to Oliver.)

Kate: Maybe it was him.

(Both Mark and Alex look at her as he walks over to Oliver and looks him over as he's looking him over he checks his neck and looks over at Alex.)

Mark: Alex!

(She walks over to him and he grabs a flash light and shows her what he found on his neck.)

Alex: Is that a tracer?  
Mark: Yeah. Which means whoever put it in him.  
Alex: Lost the signal the minute he showed up here in Gotham.  
Mark: Yeah. And given how he's here in Gotham on Earth 1.  
Alex: There's a good chance they won't get the signal back.  
Mark: No there isn't.  
Alex: Which means he came here to get away from whoever the hell was doing that to him.  
Mark: Yup.

(They both stand up and Mark puts the flash light down and walks back over to Kate.)

Kate: They put a tracer on him?  
Mark: Looks like it. But to be honest there's really no way of ever knowing unless we can get that thing out of him.  
Mary: Maybe you can get it out of him.  
Mark: I wouldn't know how without actually making him worse then he are ready is.  
Alex: I can show you.  
Mark: Why can't you do it? You've got the PhD.  
Alex: True. But you're the one who found him.  
Mark: On her earth.

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Alex: Becoming a wuss Agent Buchanan?  
Mark: Why yes i am Director Danvers.

(Alex looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mary: Oh my god Mark it's not that scary.  
Mark: I know i'm just giving Alex hell.

(She puts her head down as he walks over to the tray and puts gloves on.)

Barry: You sure you can do it?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Barry: How?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I was with an Army hospital while i was stationed in Afghanistan.  
Barry: Oh. I forgot you were in the military.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(He grabs what he needs and cleans his neck once he's cleaned it Mark with Alex's help puts a cut on his neck and reaches in to grab out the tracer once it's out he 

puts into the dish Mary handed them and washes it off as Mark puts stitches into the wound he opened and bandages it up. As they finish he puts the tool he was using 

down and takes the gloves off once their off he throws them away and looks at Kate.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Mary: Hey guys.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mary: I was looking at this and i think i know who gave it to him.  
Kate: Who?  
Mary: I think it was given to him by the DEO.

(Alex looks over at her and then walks up to her as she hands the dish back to her.)

Mark: Why the hell would we put one of those into Oliver's neck?  
Alex: I'm not really sure. I mean i wouldn't say we do it. But someone apparently thought it be a good idea to do so.  
Kate: But who in the agency?  
Alex: That's a very good question.  
Kara: Well i don't really remember seeing him at the base in the city.  
Mark: The desert base?  
Kara: Well that be a great place to hide someone if they didn't want him to be found.  
Mark: Well he was found.  
Kara: Yeah.

(Alex looks at them and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: I know i said this are ready but.  
Mia: Dad!

(She rushes over to him as Barry Sara and Iris walk away from him and let her near him then they walk over to the other's.)

Barry: What the hell?  
Mark: I don't know. I really don't one minute me and Kate are walking out of her bar and the next a breach opens and he walks out of it.

(They look back at him.)

Barry: I just don't get it. We saw him die. Mark right in front of us he closed his eyes. I just.  
Mark: I don't know. 

(Mark looks at Kate and then looks off.)

Kate: I just hope him coming back didn't just rewrite freaken history.  
Mark: I don't know how it would of done that. I mean i wasn't anywhere near him when he came back.  
Kate: Well someone brought him back.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Mark: I just don't get it.

(They all nod their heads at him. Over the next couple of weeks everyone continues to try and figure out why Oliver came back and who did it as they continue to search 

for answers who brought Oliver back the DEO keeps up the case on the Sterling's but the more they dig into them the more dead ends they continue to hit. It's gotten to 

the point to where Calamity's put the Bat suit on for the time being which does a lot of things to Beca. Back over at the DEO over at his station Mark's looking 

something over as someone walks up to him.)

Calamity: Hey.

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: What you looking at?  
Mark: I'm still trying to figure out who put this into Oliver's neck.  
Calamity: Anything coming up?  
Mark: No. It's almost like who ever put it into his neck wanted it to remain a secret.  
Calamity: Wouldn't surprise me in the least.  
Mark: Or me for that matter.  
Calamity: So aside from this.  
Mark: We've still got nothing on the Sterling's.  
Calamity: Crap.  
Mark: Beca driving you nuts?  
Calamity: Yes she is. I mean the sex is amazing but damn.  
Mark: I'm telling you Cal if you weren't happily married that suit alone would get you laid.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Not even Kara came at me like she does.  
Mark: Yeah well Kara's an alien and has seen it all. Plus she cheated she are ready knew what was under the suit.  
Calamity: She do it with Earth 1's Kate too?  
Mark: Yeah. And in her Supergirl suit too. But to be fair Kate did start it.  
Calamity: I bet.  
Mark: Yeah. Look Calamity if she's really making you uncomfortable just sit her down and tell her.  
Calamity: You kidding me this thing is getting me laid. And she's not really.  
Mark: See being Batwoman does have it's perks.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: How does it feel to wear the suit again?  
Calamity: It feels good.   
Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: As much as i love wearing this again and being Earth 38's Batwoman again.  
Mark: You miss being Calamity Evermoist's lead singer?  
Calamity: Yeah. And i have a feeling i can't do both.  
Mark: You know if you're having this much trouble with figuring out what you wanna do.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Talk to Kate. I mean she's running a real estate company soon to be running a bar and also Batwoman. Ask her how she feels about doing three things at once and 

see what she say's.

Calamity: I just might do that.

(Just then Beca walks in followed by Emily whose all smiles.)

Beca: Hey babe.

(Calamity looks up at them and sees the smile on Emily's face.)

Calamity: That's always good to see.  
Beca: Tell her.  
Calamity: Tell me what? And hi.  
Beca: Hi.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too. Now tell me what?  
Emily: Right. Serenity asked me to marry her.

(Both Mark and Calamity look at her and smile.)

Mark: Wow. Emily that's awesome.  
Emily: I know.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her as Serenity walks into the room followed by Charity and Veracity seeing them walk in Mark looks at Veracity then looks down.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey. She tell you.  
Calamity: She did. Congrats.  
Serenity: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome.  
Mark: It's great news really it is.  
Calamity: It is.

(He hugs them both then pulls away from them as he looks at Veracity and smiles at her.)

Mark: Anyway. I better go see if Alex has figured out who the hell was responsible for bringing Oliver back.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He smiles at them then turns and walks off.)

Veracity: Did i do something?

(Calamity looks at her and then back at Mark.)

Calamity: I'm sure it's nothing Vera. He's got a lot on his mind due to Oliver being back to Adam still having to work along side the Sterling's.  
Serenity: He still hasn't gotten in contact with you guys?  
Calamity: He hasn't and it's really starting to worry both Mark and Alex.  
Serenity: Doesn't sound like him.  
Calamity: I know it doesn't.  
Veracity: Anyway.

(They look at her and laugh. As they continue to talk and joke around as their talking and joking around someone comes up onto the screen and Calamity rushes over and 

answers it once she's answered the call she looks up and sees Adam.)

Calamity: We were starting to worry about you.  
Adam: I know. And i'm sorry i haven't been in contact recently but we've got a problem.  
Mark: What's that?  
Adam: I just found out or it could been a lie in order to see if i'd call you guys.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Adam: Mark their making a weapon.

(Mark looks at him and then to Calamity.)

Mark: What kind of weapon?  
Adam: One that could end Batwoman for good.

(She puts her head down.)

Mark: Well that's just great.  
Calamity: Which means if they see me in this.  
Mark: You're as good as dead.

(She nods her head at him.)

Serenity: So what the hell are you guys going to do?  
Mark: I have no idea i mean.  
Calamity: It could go either way.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Adam: So what the hell do i do?  
Alex: Stay there and see if you can't find out anything more about that gun.  
Adam: Yes ma'am. Hey Serenity.  
Serenity: Hi.

(Then he hangs up as Mark looks at her.)

Serenity: We're trying.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Alex: So their trying to do the samething that Catherine Hamilton did manage to build.  
Mark: Only thing is unlike Earth 1.  
Alex: Alice was killed on this one.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Calamity: Okay so how do we stop that family from finish up that gun before they can test on someone?  
Mark: We find away to move fast before they finish it.  
Alex: I don't see how i mean. We know nothing about this thing.  
Mark: How sneaky can you be?

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I'd have to go in there at night. Or they'll see me.  
Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Do it. Take Supergirl with you.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Just make sure there isn't any Kryptonite there.  
Calamity: Which one.   
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Green Kryptonite Red Kyptonite pink Kryptonite.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay that only happened once and he was really cute.  
Calamity: Oh i know.  
Mark: Oh you ass.

(She starts laughing along with Alex then calms down.)

Veracity: I'm sorry what?  
Mark: About four or five months before she was shot and supposedly killed.  
Veracity: Do i wanna hear how this ends?  
Mark: Kara and Alex thought it be funny to inject me with Pink Kryptonite and i was gay for twenty four hours.  
Veracity: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah i followed a guy who i thought was really cute and well he ended up calling Maggie i was arrested and put into a holding cell into the NCPD jail for the 

rest of the night.

Veracity: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah after it was clear of my system Maggie came back to let me out and i told her thank you for locking me up.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I was one step closer to throwing the man into the wall and well.  
Calamity: I still can't believe you did that.  
Mark: It was their fault.  
Serenity: Wow. Who was it?  
Mark: Adam!

(She looks at him as he puts his hands up in surrender as the other's start laughing then they calm down.)

Mark: I didn't know he was dating you at the time.  
Serenity: It's fine. Although i'm kind of glad he called and told Maggie.  
Mark: Yeah. I still hate them for that.  
Alex: Yeah. I know.  
Mark: And the funny thing is she started working here around the same time.  
Calamity: Seriously?  
Alex: It was Vasquez's idea.  
Mark: Next time we find some i'm putting it into Kara.  
Kara: I'd wanna jump my girlfriend.  
Mark: If not Batwoman.

(Beca looks at him as Mark starts laughing.)

Mark: Not this one.  
Beca: Oh.  
Kara: Oh come on.

(He starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: I actually did get my pay back on one Danvers sister.  
Calamity: What the hell did you do?  
Mark: I put Pink Kryptonite into Kara's coat pocket.

(She looks at him as he starts laughing.)

Kara: That was you?  
Mark: Yup.

(She looks at him as Alex is trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: How?  
Mark: Remember how i hugged you?  
Kara: Mark you asshole.

(He walks off laughing then comes back over to them. Then she starts to playfully beat on him making the other's laugh as someone comes back up onto the screen seeing 

who it is Mark looks at Kara.)

Mark: Kara!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kara: What you want now Sterling?  
Pierce: You know it's never a good idea to try and turn one of my men against me.  
Mark: What the hell are you talking about?

(They push Adam forward and he falls to the ground in pain from the beating he just took Mark seeing him gets annoyed.)

Pierce: He doesn't look so good.   
Adam: I'm sorry Mark.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Pierce: Given by the look on your face i have a feeling you like him as in more then just a friend. Not a very good friend if you're falling for your friends ex.

(He looks back at Serenity who smiles at him letting him know it's okay.)

Mark: I have a better friend in her then i ever had in either one of your son's. One whose always so damn drunk he doesn't know where to point a gun and then you've 

got the one who whose to big of a prick like his father to ever find the woman who will ever love him the way his family only loves themselves. And i'm sorry for that 

ladies.  
Charity: It's okay.  
Pierce: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: If either one of your son's lay one more hand on him and if we find him dead when we take you bastards down. I can promise you one thing Sterling.  
Pierce: What's that?  
Mark: You're a fucken dead man.

(Then he hangs up and quickly walks off.)

Kara: Whoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Batwomanfan i hope you're not to upset with me. As much as i love Veracity which is alot i love the actress who played Veracity. But i thought i'd add in one more person for Mark. But other than that i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I promise to have more Kate/Reagan scene's in the final chapters. And one more thing. Just wanting to know something else. Who do you guys think i should put Mary with? Let me know down in the comments.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Kara: Whoa.

(They all look at her and feel bad for him.)

Serenity: So much for a happy news.  
Emily: You are right?

(Serenity looks at her and smiles.)

Serenity: Yeah babe i'm fine.  
Calamity: You sure about that?  
Serenity: Yeah i'm fine. I mean is it weird that one of my bestfriends has feelings for my ex. Yes it is but i'll be okay with it i swear. I'm marrying who i wanna be 

with. Kind of like you married who you wanna be with.

(Calamity looks at Beca and kisses her head getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from it. But she looks over at Veracity who looks upset by the news.)

Calamity: Vera!

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: I'm fine.  
Charity: You sure?  
Veracity: Yeah i am. I mean i do still have a boyfriend after all.  
Beca: Doesn't make Mark having feelings for someone else any less hard.  
Veracity: I know that. But i'm a grown up Beca i'll be okay.  
Beca: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off.)

Calamity: She's not okay.  
Flo: I'll go talk to her.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She walks off to go talk to her.)

Serenity: But Mark's right.  
Charity: About what?  
Serenity: They lay another hand on him nothing's going to stop me from killing them or Mark for that matter.  
Brainy: I've got it.

(They all turn and look at him.)

Calamity: Got what?  
Brainy: I know who placed the tracer into Oliver Queen.

(She gets up and walks over to him.)

Calamity: Who was it?  
Brainy: Lucy Lane.

(Kara looks at him.)

Kara: What?  
Brainy: I was running the numbers on the tracer and it came back from the desert base and the tracer had Lucy's prints on it.  
Charity: Why would she put a tracer into Oliver's neck?  
Kara: I don't know but i'm about to find out.  
Calamity: Kara hold on a minute.

(She stops and turns to look at her.)

Emily: Have you guys figured out who brought him back in the first place?  
Brainy: That i did.  
Mark: And?  
Brainy: It was General Lane.

(Mark looks at Kara who looks just as annoyed.)

Alex: Kara go and find out what the hell they planned on doing with him.  
Kara: Okay.

(She rushes off as Mark looks at Alex.)

Mark: Well this is getting interesting.  
Alex: Yes it is. And it has me worried.  
Mark: Where'd Veracity go?  
Calamity: Down the hallway.  
Mark: Okay.   
Alex: Why?  
Mark: I was just asking. I know that wasn't something she wanted to hear.  
Alex: Do you?  
Mark: If i did would you judge me?  
Alex: Of course not.  
Mark: Really because that look say's differently.  
Alex: I'm not judging you. It's just a little weird.  
Mark: I won't date him.  
Alex: Why not?  
Mark: Because just because i have feelings for him doesn't make what he did to Calamity or to Serenity okay.  
Alex: But you said.  
Mark: I know what i said. But their still my friends and the asshole nearly killed Calamity and beat the hell out of Serenity. He had Reagan shot Alex. And Nick well 

neither one of us have seen or heard from him since he showed up on the screen in Gotham.

Alex: What you mean?  
Mark: Just before the DNA tests came in for Calamity telling us that she's our Earth's Kate Kane. Adam showed up on screen and had Nick with him.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: Or maybe it was the second time i don't really remember.  
Alex: Mark. Try and think.  
Mark: Okay so it wasn't Adam. It was Alice.  
Alex: Okay. She's the one who had Reagan shot in the arm.   
Mark: If i remember right. I mean i was freaken screwed up due to the latest curve ball that had been thrown into the case.  
Alex: Okay. But you said Adam had Nick?  
Mark: Yeah one of his guys shot him in the leg. But i can't seem to remember weather it was here or in Gotham.

(Then it hits him.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Before we saw anything on Nick or Reagan.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Marley Rose!  
Alex: What?  
Mark: The reason why we now know Calamity is Kate.  
Alex: Because Alice had her.  
Mark: But because we tested the body and the DNA came back as Marley.  
Alex: And we put that part of the case to rest and knew right away that it was Mouse.  
Mark: Yeah. So maybe the person Adam shot in the leg that day he had Nick up on the screen was also Mouse.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Alex: It could be possible. I mean he did use Serenity's face in order to make us believe that he shot and killed her.  
Mark: But instead of killing Serenity.  
Alex: He killed Mouse.  
Mark: Which will more and likely piss Alice off to no end.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: So what the hell do i do?  
Alex: I don't know. Mark I can't tell you that.  
Mark: I know that.

(As they continue to talk Vasquez walks up to them.)

Susan: Hey guys.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Susan: I just got a call from downstairs.  
Mark: Okay.  
Susan: Veracity's boyfriend is here.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: Now he shows up.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I'm just saying. Where the hell was he while Serenity was missing?   
Alex: Maybe he does work out of state?  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(Then he walks off as Alex looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Alex: He give a name?  
Susan: Austin Rose.

(Alex looks at her and then over to Calamity.)

Alex: Calamity!

(She looks up at her and Alex waves her over to her.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Alex: Do you know an Austin Rose?  
Calamity: No. Why?  
Alex: Because he's calming to be Veracity's boyfriend.

(Calamity looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Alex: Given by that look on your face.  
Calamity: None of us like him. Us including the Bellas believe she could do better.  
Alex: He make her happy?  
Calamity: Not as happy as Mark did.

(They both look at her and can tell she doesn't want him up here.)

Alex: Tell them to turn him away.  
Susan: Yes ma'am. Director said to turn him away.  
Agent: Yes ma'am. 

(Then he hangs up. Down in the lobby.)

Agent: I'm sorry sir the director isn't allowing anyone else up there.  
Austin: I'm just looking for my girlfriend.  
Agent: I don't know what to tell you. She's not up there.  
Austin: This is where i was told she was at.  
Agent: Yeah well sir i'm sorry i was told to tell you she's not up there now either leave of your own free will or i'll have to have you forced out.  
Austin: I'm not leaving until i see her.  
Agent: Sir.  
Austin: I'm not going.

(The agent pushes for Kara who shows up a second later.)

Kara: Something wrong?  
Agent: Director Danvers said his girlfriend wasn't here.

(Kara getting what he mean't by that looks at Austin.)

Kara: You heard him you need to leave.  
Austin: I'm not leaving.

(Just then someone grabs him and walks him towards the door once he's there he tosses him out and looks at him Austin seeing him get annoyed.)

Austin: I thought you were dead.  
Oliver: Not so easy to get raid of me. Now leave before i lay your ass out.

(Then he closes the door and looks at Kara.)

Kara: Wow.  
Oliver: Guy's a dick what the hell does Veracity even see in him?  
Kara: I don't know but come on.

(They walk off towards the door again and she takes him in her arms and they fly up to the 38th floor of the DEO. Back up on the 38th floor Mark's walking towards the 

locker room when he sees Veracity and walks over to her.)

Mark: Hi.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah.   
Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. Look what you heard.  
Veracity: Mark we broke up a long time ago.  
Mark: That's not what i mean't. It's just i like him yeah. But to me i couldn't date him.  
Veracity: Why not? He's cute.  
Mark: Well yeah. But he's also Serenity's ex. I have this very annoying rule saying not to date your friends ex.  
Veracity: If it's so annoying then why do you have it?  
Mark: I said it was annoying nothing else really needs to be said.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: You know rules are made to be broken doesn't matter who the person is.  
Mark: I know they are. But then again there's this other rule too.  
Veracity: Oh yeah what's that?  
Mark: You're not supposed to look at your ex's boobs.

(She looks down and smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Veracity: Do you have any other rules?  
Mark: Just one.  
Veracity: Which is.  
Mark: Don't let the lead singer catch you flirting with the ex.

(She looks towards Calamity and starts laughing.)

Mark: Or was it don't ever let the lead singer catch me doing this.  
Veracity: What's that?

(He kisses her catching her off guard but kisses him back as their kissing Calamity walks off laughing at them. Back over by everyone else Calamity walks up to them.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Serenity: What's so funny?  
Calamity: Mark was goofing off with Veracity.

(Serenity and Charity look at her.)

Serenity: Oh boy.  
Charity: Yeah.  
Calamity: And then he kissed her.  
Beca: What about?  
Calamity: I have a feeling he won't be in the picture much longer.  
Cynthia: How big of an ass would i be if i said it's about damn time.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: Not as big as some people might think.  
Cynthia: Oh good.  
Charity: Wow.  
Cynthia: What?

(They start laughing then calm down. Back over by Mark and Veracity she pulls away from him and leans her forehead against his.)

Veracity: Why'd you do that?  
Mark: I was trying to see if you'd push me off.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I almost did.  
Mark: Why didn't you?  
Veracity: Because i didn't want too.  
Mark: But.  
Veracity: I think you should really think about who you want to be with before this goes any further.  
Mark: And if i want you?  
Veracity: Then i'll be here waiting for you to tell me that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Really take time Mark and think about this. Because i don't think i could handle breaking up with you again. It killed me last time when i did it.  
Mark: Vera i never said i didn't love you then.  
Veracity: I know that Mark but seriously.  
Mark: I know and i will. And when i figure it out you'll be the first to know.  
Veracity: Okay good.

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark stands there not sure of what to do.)

Maggie: You are right?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Maggie: You sure. Because it sure doesn't look like it.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Have you ever been in love with two people before?

(Maggie looks at him and feels bad for him as he slides down the wall and sits there as she walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Maggie: Yes i have been.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Alex!  
Maggie: And Vasquez.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Maggie: This whole thing with me Vas is still new. But to me Alex is always going to be the one i'll always love.  
Mark: I know. And she's said the samething about you.  
Maggie: I'm sure. So what's up with you?  
Mark: Well there's this whole thing with Veracity and Serenity's ex boyfriend.  
Maggie: Adam!  
Mark: Yeah. I like him he's a nice guy once you can get him away from the pricks known as the Sterling's but.  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: I can't seem to get past the part where he put a bullet into someones head making everyone think it was Serenity he was shooting.  
Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: But then there was the whole thing with Nick.  
Maggie: I know.  
Mark: People are always telling me to move on with my life. Get over Nick and move on with your life. Get over Veracity and move on with your life. They always tell me 

to get over the ex i don't want to get over.  
Maggie: And which ex are you having trouble getting over completely?  
Mark: I was just talking to her.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Maggie: Why didn't you tell her that?  
Mark: She wants me to actually think about who i wanna be with and i can understand her saying that.  
Maggie: I think anyone in your position would understand that. I mean just from what i heard.  
Mark: I hated the fact that she ended things with me and choose that prick she's with now.  
Maggie: Wait she left you for him?  
Mark: Well she didn't get together with him right away if that's what you're thinking.  
Maggie: Actually it was.  
Mark: Yeah. she didn't get together with him right away. I talked to the other girls off and on for about six months after the break up and they all said he did 

everything he could to try and get her to notice him after the break up but she wouldn't see him the way she still saw me. 

Maggie: And?  
Mark: He started getting angry with her.  
Maggie: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah. Serenity said it got so bad that she finally gave in and agreed to go out on one date with him.  
Maggie: Just one.  
Mark: Yeah. She said it would be double date. I mean even Adam knew the bastard was bad news.   
Maggie: So he agreed to do it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: Okay than.   
Mark: And i have no idea what happened after that.   
Maggie: Why?  
Mark: I lost all contact with them.  
Maggie: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah. I don't know if it had something to do with Austin being in the picture now or because i didn't really wanna talk to them.  
Maggie: Why not?  
Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Maggie: When did you get in contact with them again?  
Mark: Just after the USO tour.   
Maggie: What about the Bellas?  
Mark: I met them just after they won the National's in Copenhagen.  
Maggie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. They were actually really good.  
Maggie: I'm sure.

(He looks at her and laughs. Flashback to 2015 over in Copenhagen,Denmark over at the Venue Mark's back there talking and joking around with one of the crew as the 

Bellas walk off of the stage then he turns and walks off.)

Mark: Well done.

(They turn and look at him.)

Beca: Do we know you?  
Mark: No. I just. I've been following you guys around since your freshmen year over at Barden.  
Amy: Creepy.  
Mark: Not how i mean't it. I'm sorry i'm Mark.

(Beca puts her hand out for him to shake.)

Beca: Beca!  
Mark: Nice to meet you. You guys were really good out there.  
Stacie: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Say which one of you wrote Flashlight?  
Emily: That was me.  
Mark: Nice job.  
Emily: Thank you.   
Mark: You're welcome. Anyway. I just wanted to come back and meet the Famous Barden Bellas and watch them put DSM in their places.

(They start laughing at him.)

Chloe: You wouldn't know it by Beca turning into a big gay mess.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Beca: And i do not.  
Stacie: And you smell like cinnamon is something you say to someone you barely know.  
Mark: Yeah well i know someone who once said one of my friends smelt pretty so.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Amy: Or your skin is flawless.

(Mark looks at them trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: You know i actually know a rock band with a lead singer who would actually like you.

(Beca looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: She hot?  
Mark: She is. But she has a girlfriend so.  
Beca: Well damn it all.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. Like i said i just came back to meet you guys and i hope to see you ladies soon.  
Beca: Okay and thanks for coming.  
Mark: You bet. Nice to meet you ladies.  
Chloe: You too.

(Then he turns and walks off starts feeling bad again.)

Stacie: Is it just me or did he seem kind of sad to be walking away.  
Amy: I did notice that.

(Stacie walks off after him.)

Stacie: Hey Mark.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Stacie: I was just wondering if you were okay.

(He looks at her and laughs a little.)

Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Just trying to wrap my head around somethings.  
Stacie: Like what? If you don't mind me asking?  
Mark: I don't. About three or four months ago i lost someone very close to me so.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Stacy: Friend? Family?  
Mark: Best friend actually. She was shot on her way to see her girlfriend when someone took a shot at her.  
Stacie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah she died in her cousin's arms. And i'm still trying to wrap my head around it. And not to mention my girlfriend just broke up with me so.  
Stacie: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Stacie: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's okay. Anyway i'm gonna go.  
Stacie: Okay. And again i'm sorry for your loss.  
Mark: Thank you.

(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks off but then turns and looks at him.)

Stacie: By the way.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Stacie: I'm Stacie.  
Mark: Nice to meet you Stacie.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off as he laughs at her and walks off end of flashback.)

Maggie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: You brought up Evermoist.  
Mark: I did. And i know i brought up Calamity but.  
Maggie: No it's okay. 

(Just then they hear a gun shot and quickly get up and rush off towards where the shot came from as they get there they see someone down on the ground and he rushes 

over to them. As they get to them Mark turns them over and sees who it is.)

Mark: Vera!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Hey hey look at me.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey who?

(Then he looks up at who did it and gets annoyed with him.)

Mark: Bryce you're a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter. I'm not even going to say i hope you enjoy it because i know you will.

Mark: Bryce you're a dead man.

(Then he turns and runs off as Mark gets up to go after him only to be pushed back down by Oliver and he rushes off ahead of him and Mark remains there to keep the 

pressure on Veracity's gun shot wound.)

Mark: Go find Calamity and the other members.  
Maggie: Okay.

(She gets up and rushes off to go find them.)

Mark: Hey stay with me okay.

(She looks at him and starts coughing up blood.)

Mark: Vera!

(She grabs a hold of his hand getting him to look at her.)

Mark: Hey hey stay me. Please.

(She smiles at him as one of the Bellas rushes up to them and sees her lying there.)

Flo: Veracity!

(She kneels down next to them and helps Mark keep pressure on her wound.)

Mark: Hey Vera.

(She looks at him and keeps a hold of his hand as Alex rushes forward and helps them with her.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: She's got my arm in a death grip.  
Alex: Okay.

(Over by Oliver he's chasing after Bryce as he's looking he sees Sara and she rushes off into a different direction as they run off in different directions he stops 

and waits to see if that's the direction he comes in seeing him coming up Oliver rushes out and shoves him into the wall knocking him down as he falls he looks up at 

him.)

Bryce: You guys can't keep me here.  
Sara: Sure we can now get up.

(They get him up and walk off towards a couple of DEO agents headed their way as they get to them they turn him around and put a zip tie on his hands and they walk off 

with him towards one of their holding cells.)

Sara: Who'd he shoot?  
Oliver: Veracity!  
Sara: Oh my god.

(They both rush off back towards them. Over by the other Evermoist members their talking and joking around as Maggie runs up to them.)

Serenity: Maggie!

(They turn and look at her.)

Maggie: You guys need to come quick.  
Calamity: Why?  
Maggie: Veracity was just shot.

(Calamity quickly runs off followed by Serenity and Charity. Over by them Mark's arm is still in Veracity's grip as one of the agents comes forward with a gurney and 

they carefully pick her up and put her onto it once she's on there Mark kisses her head then pulls away from it as she let's him go and they walk off with her as the 

other three Evermoist members rush forward and look at him he looks at them and puts his head down.)

Flo: She's still alive. He's just in shock.  
Calamity: How bad is it?  
Mark: He shot her in the heart.

(She looks at him and then looks at the other two members as she walks over to him and pulls him into a hug which he falls into and falls apart in her arms as Oliver 

and Sara reach them.)

Sara: Oh god.  
Flo: She's still alive.  
Oliver: Oh good. I mean i know in someways it's just.  
Flo: We get it. You get the bastard?  
Sara: Yeah their taking him to their holding cell.  
Flo: Okay.

(Later over in the medical wing their all there waiting for news on Veracity as Calamity walks up to everyone dressed into normal cloths. Seeing her walking up to them 

Beca walks over to her. As she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her as she hugs her as their hugging Calamity's trying to keep from losing it in front 

of the other members.)

Beca: I'm sorry baby.  
Calamity: It's okay. She's going to pull through this i know it.  
Beca: Yeah she will i mean she is your bandmate.

(She looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Calamity: Yeah she is. God Bec's i don't know.  
Beca: Hey. Like you said she's going to pull through this.  
Calamity: I know she will. I love you so much.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as Kate walks in with Reagan right behind her. Seeing Mark Reagan pushes her towards him and she walks over to him as 

she gets to him to she kneels down in front of him seeing her he grabs her into a hug and she smiles at him as their hug continues. As their hugging Mark's looking at 

the other three Evermoist members and keeps a hold of Kate as Reagan watches them and feels bad for him.)

Mark: I can't lose her Kate.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: I love her so much.

(She pulls away from him and looks at his face.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Just before we heard the shot me and Maggie were talking.  
Kate: About?  
Mark: Yeah. She was telling me that even when we move on there's always going to be that one ex we can't get over.  
Kate: I'm pretty sure I've said that too.  
Mark: Yeah you have. But before i talked to her me and Veracity were talking and i kissed her.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Kate i don't need to think about who i want i know who i want and she's in that room fighting for her life.  
Kate: I'm sure she knows that.  
Mark: I'm sure she does.   
Kate: They catch who did it?  
Mark: Yeah. Oliver said he threw him against the wall when he saw him.  
Kate: Good.  
Mark: Yeah. I gotta tell ya.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: It's taking everything in me not to go down to the holding area and start beating the living day lights out of him.  
Kate: Yeah don't do that. You're needed here.  
Mark: I know that. But once we find Pierce Sterling i'm gonna kill him.

(Kate looks at him and knows he means it.)

Kate: Mark after Alice poisoned Catherine Mary told me she was going to do the samething and i told her i wouldn't of blamed her if she had done anything.  
Mark: And you being the Paragon of Courage.

(Kate looks at him and laughs a little.)

Kate: Yeah. I still don't know why i was chosen.  
Mark: I do. 

(She smiles at him. Over by Reagan she's still watching Kate with Mark feeling bad for him and the other members of Evermoist for what happened to Veracity. As she's 

watching them Sara walks up to her.)

Sara: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Sara: This is Oliver Queen.

(She looks at her and smiles as she shakes his hand.)

Sara: Oliver this is Kate's girlfriend Reagan.  
Oliver: Nice to meet you.  
Reagan: You too. So how's it feel to be alive again?  
Oliver: It's a little weird to be honest. Now i know what she went through.  
Sara: Yeah. Coming back without a soul isn't fun. Mainly when i go after his sister.  
Reagan: Wow. And here all i had to worry about was my girlfriend's nutcase of a twin sister coming after me.  
Sara: Yeah well.  
Reagan: Just you know don't kill me.

(He looks at her as Sara's trying to keep from laughing. Over by Kara she's listening for Veracity's heartbeat until she doesn't hear it anymore and looks around.)

Kara: Oh god.  
Lena: What?  
Kara: Her heart stopped.

(Lena looks up at her and then looks over at Mark whose still got his head down.)

Lena: Anything?  
Kara: No. Their still trying to get her heart started again.

(As she continues to listen for it until she hears it again gives off a sign of relief.)

Kara: Oh thank Rao. They got it started again.  
Lena: Thank god. I don't know what he would of done if they couldn't bring her back.

(Back over by the other Evermoist members their all sitting there thinking as Austin walks into the waiting room as he walks in Mark looks up at him and gets up to 

walk over to him to him. As he gets to him he shoves him back.)

Mark: Friends and family only sorry.   
Eric: You heard him walk off that way.  
Austin: She's my girlfriend.  
Mark: Yeah well she shouldn't be.

(He looks at him and knows Mark's annoyed. He goes to go after him only to have someone grab him from behind and throws him towards the door.)

Severide: You heard them leave before i throw your ass out that window.  
Austin: You guys can't keep me from her.  
Mark: Actually we can. You two aren't married.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: And if i have to i will lock you up with Bryce Sterling.

(He looks at them.)

Severide: Do i have to force you out?  
Alex: Get him into a cell.  
Austin: What?  
Alex: You just came into a government building without asking permission so you're under arrest.

(One of the agents comes forward and puts cuff's on him then they turn and walk off as Wendy walks over to her sister and hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Charity: Veracity was going to break up with him.

(He looks at them.)

Mark: What?  
Calamity: She's still in love with you Mark. Nothing he could do or offer her was going to make her as happy as she was with you.

(He looks at them not sure of what to say.)

Mark: I uh.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: I wasn't really expecting that i really wasn't.  
Alex: Well at least now you know she still feels the same way.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Um i uh.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: I'm are right really. I just need to go and clear my head.  
Alex: Okay. Just don't do anything stupid.  
Mark: I make no promises.

(Then he turns and walks off.)

Serenity: Well.  
Calamity: That wasn't how i was thinking he'd take that.  
Alex: He'll get his head wrapped around it.  
Calamity: I know he will. 

(Later out on the balcony Mark's standing there thinking as someone walks up to him.)

Serenity: Hey.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. It's the future Mrs. Junk.

(Serenity laughs at him as she walks up to him.)

Serenity: Yeah no. Me and Emily talked long into the night after i asked.  
Mark: She taking your's?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah because Seager is much better then Junk.  
Serenity: Yeah. I can hear the jokes. Do you really like her junk?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Or do you get a hard on when you're watching her.

(They start laughing then calm down as he looks at her.)

Mark: Any news?  
Serenity: She's out of surgery their about to take her into Recovery.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Serenity: You okay?

(He looks at her then looks off towards the city skyline.)

Mark: You know during the whole crisis after this earth and earth 1 had been wiped out all i did was wish and pray that when i woke up the next morning that i could 

see all of this again. I missed it.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: It got me thinking that i should really think about what i want in life if not what more like who i want in my life.

(Serenity looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Knowing that when this all disappeared i was never going to see my friends or family again. Never get my chance at telling the woman i love how i feel about her.  
Serenity: Well you're getting that chance.  
Mark: I know i am. But i have a feeling Austin isn't going to make it so easy.  
Serenity: He's never going to get within five feet of her as long as she's in here.  
Mark: So's he.  
Serenity: But Alex just had him arrested.  
Mark: Yeah i know that. But someone like him isn't one to give up so easily.  
Serenity: You saying you do?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: After learning what i did?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Mark: Not in this lifetime.

(He wraps his arm around her shoulders and they walk off back into the building. As they walk in Mark lightly pushes her towards Calamity who grabs her and puts her 

into a head lock making him laugh as they walk off towards center command as they get there Mark lightly pushes Winn's head making the other's laugh at him.)

Winn: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(He looks out of the window up by balcony.)

Winn: What's up?  
Mark: Aside from the Evermoist members.  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: Ever seen such a beautiful view?

(He turns and looks.)

Winn: I know right.  
Mark: I can honestly say i never thought i'd get to see all of this again.  
Winn: Well we are.   
Mark: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk Brainy finds something and gets their attention.)

Brainy: I've got something.

(Mark looks over at him and then walks up to him.)

Mark: What you got Brainy?  
Brainy: Where Pierce Sterling and his son have Adam.  
Mark: Where's that?  
Brainy: Oh my god.  
Mark: What?  
Brainy: Their in Chicago.

(Mark looks at him and then up at the screen as Severide walks up to him.)

Mark: Isn't that?  
Severide: Yeah. That's the building Shay lost her life in.  
Mark: How stable do you think that building still is?  
Severide: I couldn't tell you.  
Mark: Damn.

(Mark looks around annoyed.)

Severide: But with how smart this guy is.  
Mark: They could still be in National City?  
Severide: Yeah. If we go back to Chicago there's a very good chance they won't be there.

(Mark nods his head at him as he does another search of where they could be as he's looking one of the agents rushes up to him and tells him something in his ear 

getting him to turn and look at him.)

Mark: What the hell do you mean he got out?  
Agent: I tried to stop him but. He made a bee line for Veracity's room.  
Mark: Damn. Calamity! Kate!

(They all rush off towards the medical wing. As they get there Mark and Alex pull their weapons and head for her room as they get there they stand on either side of 

the door frame and Mark has Kate kick the door in getting Austin to look up at them seeing who walked in he tries to stop her from coming in only to have Calamity grab 

his arm and throws him down to the floor. As she gets him down there Mark rushes in and heads over to her bed to see her looking at him.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Was he bothering you?  
Veracity: He's been bothering me for years.

(He looks at her and smiles as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I'm so glad you're okay.  
Veracity: So am i.  
Mark: What did he want?  
Veracity: He asked me to marry him.

(She shows Mark the ring he brought her. Seeing it he picks it up and gets annoyed.)

Austin: And she said yes too.

(Mark looks over at him and then to Veracity.)

Veracity: It's not true.   
Mark: It's not.  
Veracity: I told him no.

(He looks at her and gives off a sign of relief.)

Austin: She would have had you guys not broke in here.  
Calamity: Austin do us all a favor and shut the hell up for once.

(Once he's cuffed the agents walk him out of the room again and down towards their holding cells.)

Mark: You sure you wanna hang up the cape?

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I still gotta talk it over to Beca. Actually you got a minute?  
Kate: Yeah.

(They walk out of the room to go talk.)

Mark: Want me to stay?  
Veracity: Please.  
Mark: Okay.

(Mark pocket's the engagement ring to throw away later. Out on the balcony Calamity and Kate are talking about how can do two things at once.)

Kate: Well it's not easy that's for sure.  
Calamity: Really?  
Kate: Yeah i mean. When i first showed back up in Gotham on my earth i went back to help them find Sophie and once she was found. I found myself wanting to stay so 

that could. Know what when i first showed up i wanted to be a part of the Crows but my dad didn't want me to be. So i decided i would try and help the Crows and the 

GCPD out by putting on the suit and when i first started out as Batwoman it wasn't easy hell it's still not easy. Trying to date and being Batwoman wasn't really 

working in my favor. I'm not very good at keeping secrets. Sophie started to figure it out.

Calamity: Yeah i'm not very good at it either.  
Kate: You wouldn't know it.  
Calamity: I was very much like you when i started out.  
Kate: Oh wow.  
Calamity: Yeah only thing is Bruce was the one who figured it out before anyone else did.  
Kate: How did?  
Calamity: She looked under the suit.

(Kate starts laughing at her.)

Kate: So she cheated?  
Calamity: Yeah. She did. I mean she was okay with it. Alex and Eliza worried about me but then again.  
Kate: You still got your father on this earth?  
Calamity: I think so. I mean I've been Calamity the last four years so i really don't know.  
Kate: Yeah well i still have mine. I mean he can be a real pain in the ass but then again.  
Calamity: What father isn't?  
Kate: Yes.   
Calamity: Yeah well.  
Kate: Look all i can say is that.  
Calamity: What?  
Kate: You can be Batwoman on this earth or you can hang up the cape for good and go back to being Calamity Lead singer of Evermoist for the rest of your life.  
Calamity: What if i wanna do both?  
Kate: Well then that's completely up to you?  
Calamity: I know.  
Kate: But if you wanna talk to your wife about this then i'd do that before you make that call completely.

(She nods her head at her as they continue to talk. Over the next couple of hours they keep up the search for Adam as they continue to the search they keep coming up 

with dead ends until Mark finds something and tells them then they rush out of the DEO and head off to the Warehouse district. Minutes later a group of DEO hummers and 

NCPD coursers pull up next to them. Once they've all stopped they all get out of em and start getting ready to bust into the warehouse. Minutes later the doors to the 

warehouse fly open and a group of Sterling's men come out of hiding and start firing at them as their firing at them Mark and Eric gets one of them in the chest and 

they go back as the fire fight continues out in the main area of the warehouse in one of the office's someone's beating on Adam as someone jumps down into the office 

and throws a batarang at their head sending them to the ground as they land she looks at Kate.)

Calamity: God I've missed this.

(She looks at her and laughs as they go and start fighting off Adam's attackers as their fighting them one of them gets the upper hand and tackle's Calamity to the 

ground as she lands Kate knocks the one she was fighting out and goes to hit him in the head only to have someone get her in the arm sending her down.)

Calamity: Batwoman!

(She looks at her as Sophie rushes into the office and goes to fire at them only to be hit on the back of the head getting Calamity to look at her.)

Calamity: Sophie!

(She gets the upper hand and knocks her attacker out but not before she gets hit in the face with the butt of the gun. Later out in the main part of the warehouse as 

the gun fire stops Mark looks around the area but doesn't see anyone as he continues to search he can't get hold of either Kate or Calamity.)

Mark: Tyler you got anything?  
Tyler: Nothing.  
Pierce: Hey Buchanan.

(Mark and Tyler both turn and point their weapons at him.)

Mark: What you want?  
Pierce: I think the question that should be asked is.  
Mark: What?  
Pierce: Who lives and dies here today.

(Mark looks at him and then to Tyler.)

Tyler: What you talking about?  
Pierce: It's very simple really.  
Tyler: What is?  
Pierce: Who lives Bat 1 or Bat 2.

(He throws them both down and Mark looks at him gun still pointed at his head.)

Pierce: You've got two seconds to decide before i do it for you.  
Mark: Well if those are my choices well then i choose both.

(Then he fires at him Pierce goes to fire at one of the girls only to have someone get him in the head sending him down. Mark turns to see who it was and laughs off 

the shock.)

Mark: Adam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Two more chapters left. So sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter.

Mark: Adam!

(He looks at them and laughs.)

Adam: I always did hate him.

(Both Mark and Tyler look at him and laugh as Mark walks over to him and hugs him getting him to smile at him then he pulls away from him. Then Mark rushes back over 

to Kate and Calamity.)

Mark: You two are right?  
Kate: Yeah the bullet just grazed my arm.  
Mark: What about you?  
Calamity: Explain to me again why i wanna keep doing this?  
Mark: You can hang this up whenever you're ready.  
Calamity: Yeah okay.

(He puts his hand out for her and she grabs it once she has it she gets up and looks around the area.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. Where's Sophie?

(They all look around for her.)

Tanner: Hey Buchanan.

(They all turn and look at him getting both Mark and Tyler to raise their weapons at him.)

Mark: Let her go Tanner?  
Tanner: Make me.

(Both Kate and Calamity remain behind both Mark and Tyler as they keep their weapons trained on him.)

Tyler: Let her go Sterling.

(Calamity tells Kate something in her ear and she nods her head at her as she turns and runs off in the other direction.)

Alex: Calamity what you doing?  
Calamity: Something stupid.  
Beca: That doesn't make me feel any better.

(Alex looks at her and laughs.)

Alex: You're worrying your wife out here.  
Calamity: I'm sure. But she really shouldn't worry all that much.  
Beca: Babe please be careful.  
Calamity: Yes dear.  
Beca: She comes out of this i'm going to hurt her.  
Alex: Can me and Maggie watch?

(Maggie looks at her as Mark looks at Tyler whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Oh boy.  
Kate: Stop threatening your wife with a good time Beca.

(They start laughing at Calamity's face.)

Mark: Kate really?

(She looks at him and shrugs her shoulders at him as Calamity fires at Tanner and pulls him away from Sophie who gets thrown into her husbands arms as Mark rushes 

forward and throws the gun away so the other agents rush in and zip tie his hands together. Once they have him in custody they get him up and walk out of the warehouse 

with him.)

Tyler: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah thanks.  
Calamity: Anytime. And really?  
Kate: I had to. It was right there.  
Mark: Oh boy. Come on let's get back to the DEO. And Adam.

(He looks at him and nods his head as Mark grabs out one of his zip ties and puts them onto his wrist once there on him they all walk out of the warehouse. Later back 

over at the DEO both Kate and Calamity are back in their normal cloths as they walk out into the command center Beca walks up to her wife and kisses her getting her to 

smile at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: You're so getting laid tonight.  
Calamity: Am i really?

(She looks down and sees what she's wearing and laughs.)

Calamity: I gotta get some new shirts.  
Beca: No you don't.

(She kisses her again as Kate walks off laughing as she gets to Reagan and kisses her head as she wraps her arms around her waste.)

Kate: You okay?

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Yeah i'm just glad everyone came out of there okay. Minus Tanner and Bryce's father.  
Kate: Adam made a choice and i'm so glad he choose to help Mark and Tyler keep me and Calamity alive.  
Reagan: So am i.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah. Because some day Batwoman i wanna see you in the suit.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Maybe someday you will. But then again you have seen me in it.  
Reagan: That doesn't really count because i didn't know it was you in the suit.  
Kate: But.  
Reagan: Yes you do.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Well thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.  
Kate: But.  
Reagan: Okay yes i was turned on by it.   
Kate: Oh do tell.

(Reagan looks at her trying to keep from blushing.)

Reagan: I would but then it wouldn't be very fair to Batwoman.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Ouch.  
Reagan: I mean how often can i say i get sleep with Batwoman.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as she kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kiss continues Beca and Calamity are talking and joking around.)

Beca: But in all seriousness.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Babe i'm really glad you're okay.  
Calamity: So am i actually.   
Beca: I can't lose you. At least not again. I don't think i could handle it if i lost you again.

(She looks at her and smiles as she pulls her in and hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: Sweetheart i need to talk to you about something.

(Beca pulls away from her.)

Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Not here. Somewhere more private.  
Beca: Okay.

(They both turn and leave the building. Over by the Interrogation room both Mark and Alex are watching Maggie talk to Adam about why he did what he did and what Pierce 

Sterling said to him in order to get him to do what he wanted him to do. As their both listening to what he saying about what he said Mark's looking more and more 

annoyed. In the room with Adam and Maggie.)

Maggie: So your saying he was threatening to kill Serenity?  
Adam: Yeah. And not just that.  
Maggie: What else was he doing?  
Adam: He kept telling me over and over again how Serenity and Calamity had slept together.  
Maggie: When was this?  
Adam: Just before Marley was killed.  
Maggie: Were you the one who killed her?  
Adam: No. I mean i know they never really liked me and to be honest i never really gave anyone of them much of a reason to trust or like me.  
Maggie: Did you really love Serenity as much as you said you did?  
Adam: More than anything. I know i was the stupid one who did the one thing i swore i'd never do.  
Maggie: And that was?  
Adam: I'd never beat the hell out of the woman i'm with. Much less turn into the abuse of bastard my mother had married.  
Maggie: During the case some new information came in.  
Adam: I know. And i'm sure he'd be pissed at me for the way i treated his friends. Mainly two of my bestfriends.  
Maggie: Adam he's alive.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Adam: He's alive.  
Maggie: Yeah he's actually here if you wanna see him?  
Adam: Yeah i do. But are Kate and her girlfriend still here?

(Maggie looks at him and nods her head at him. Then he tells her he wants to see Reagan. Mark walks out of the room to go get her. Over in center command Mark walks up 

to them.)

Mark: Hey.

(They both turn and look at him.)

Reagan: Hey what's up?  
Mark: Adam wants to talk to you.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. All he said was i wanna talk to her.

(She nods her head at him as she grabs Kate's hand and they follow Mark back towards their interrogation room as they get there Mark knocks on it and Maggie gets up to 

go answer it as she opens it she finds Reagan there and she moves out of her way and let's her into the room. As she walks in both Maggie and Kate walk back out as 

they walk out she closes the door behind them.)

Reagan: You wanted to see me?  
Adam: Yeah i did.  
Reagan: What for?

(He stands up but remains where he is.)

Adam: I'm sorry.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Reagan: What?  
Adam: I'm sorry. I never should of let it get as far as it did.  
Reagan: You shot your own ex girlfriend in the head. Or well who everyone thought was your ex.  
Adam: I know. And i shouldn't of. Hell i never should of taken you but. But then Sterling had kidnapped Serenity and told me that if i didn't take you and Mary.  
Reagan: He was going to kill you?  
Adam: Yeah. But then not long after you were taken Alice had you shot in the shoulder in order to piss Kate off.  
Reagan: I know.  
Adam: Like i said i never wanted it to get that far. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Much less Nick.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Reagan: Mark's ex?  
Adam: Yeah.  
Reagan: What about him?  
Adam: Sterling took him as well. He was at lunch with his new boyfriend when he got taken on his way to the restroom.  
Reagan: So it really was Nick that guy shot in the leg?  
Adam: Yeah.  
Reagan: He still alive?

(Adam shakes his head at her. Then she puts her head down feeling bad for Mark.)

Reagan: What the hell happened to him?  
Adam: Sterling had Bryce shoot him in the back of the head after we got taken off of the screen with Mark.  
Reagan: Where's his body?  
Adam: Sterling had his boys take his body to Chicago.  
Reagan: And then?  
Adam: And then he had them throw his body into Lake Michigan.

(Mark quickly grabs out his phone and calls Voight who answers on the first ring. As he remains on the phone with him. He tells him he'll send a couple of detectives 

out to see if they can't locate the body. Then he hangs up with him.)

Alex: Get to Chicago right now.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(Then he quickly walks out of the viewing room and heads off towards the locker room. Back in the interrogation room Adam's looking at her as she walks over to him and 

smacks him which makes his head go to the side.)

Reagan: You're a bastard.  
Adam: I'm aware of that.  
Reagan: I mean how the hell could you let Mark go through that hell?  
Adam: Because i was pissed off. I did things i wish i could take back but i know damn well i can't.  
Reagan: Why all because Calamity got to do something with your ex girlfriend.  
Adam: Yes.  
Reagan: You made everyone in this building including her bandmates and her fiancee think that she was dead.  
Adam: I'm not proud of what i did.  
Reagan: And than you tried to take out Calamity again.

(He looks at her.)

Adam: I know. Look i'm not happy with what i did. I'm not. Trying to kill her again wasn't smart on my part.  
Reagan: What you mean again?

(He looks at her realizes his mistake.)

Reagan: Are you the one who drove into Calamity that day she had her accident?

(He looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Adam: I.

(She slaps him again getting his head to go the side as it goes to the side he turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: You're a bastard. Thanks to you Beca for two months thought she had lost the woman she loved making the other three Evermoist members think that they had lost 

their lead singer and bestfriend. You made Mark think she was dead. Even though you knew even before the truth about her being this earth's Kate Kane.

Adam: I know.  
Reagan: Are you the one who pulled the trigger the night Kate Kane Supposedly died?

(He looks at her not sure of what to say. Seeing the look on his face she shoves him into the wall.)

Reagan: What the hell is the matter with you?

(He looks at up at her she goes to go after him again only to have Serenity rush in and grab a hold of her.)

Serenity: Hey hey come on. I think he gets the point.  
Reagan: We sure about that?  
Serenity: Yeah. Come on.  
Reagan: You made Kara Danvers think the woman she loved was dead you bastard.

(He continues to look at her and knows she's pissed at him. She goes to go after him again only to have Alex and Maggie rush into the room.)

Serenity: Kate!

(She rushes into the room and grabs her girlfriend away from Serenity and they walk out of the room as they walk out she closes the door.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks at her.)

Reagan: What?  
Kate: Babe you've got to calm down are right. He knows what he did was fucked up.

(She looks at her and calms down.)

Reagan: Kate he just.  
Kate: I'm not saying what he did was right. But i can tell he feels guilty over what he did.  
Reagan: Does he?  
Kate: Honey. I've seen a lot of people do some crazy stuff. And not feel a damn bit of guilt i look at him and i see it.   
Reagan: Still doesn't make what he did right.  
Kate: No it doesn't. Hey.

(She looks at her and smiles at her as she hugs her. Over in Chicago,IL down by the river Mark and Eric walk up to it and look at whose there.)

Eric: That thing is still cool?

(Mark looks at him and laughs. As they continue onto everyone else.)

Mark: Jay!

(He turns and looks at them.)

Jay: Hey you guys got here fast?

(Mark shows him the extrapolator and he laughs.)

Jay: Cheaters.  
Mark: We are not. Are we Andres?  
Eric: Noway.

(He flips them both off as they follow him up to the line and tells the officer's that their with him and he nods his head at him.)

Mark: Atwater!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Kevin: Hey. We've had Squad down there sweeping the water for a body.  
Eric: Anything?  
Kevin: Not as of yet.  
Mark: Okay. What's Severide and Seager doing here?

(He turns and looks at him.)

Kevin: Boden called them in.  
Mark: Okay. You gonna go say hi?  
Eric: Yes.

(He walks off towards his girlfriend smiling as he gets to her he spins her around to face him getting her to laugh at him.)

Eric: Hi sexy.  
Wendy: Hey handsome.

(Mark looks at them and makes a fake gagging noise making Atwater sneaker at them.)

Eric: Screw you Buchanan.  
Mark: Name the time and place.

(Severide's by his partner trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Erin!  
Erin: Yeah.  
Mark: I think i just made your husband blush.  
Erin: That's not hard.  
Severide: Hey.

(They start laughing at his face as Eric and Wendy continue to talk as their talking Mark walks towards the edge and looks into the water.)

Severide: You see something?  
Mark: I'm not sure. Hey Casey you guys got anything i can use to take this out of the water?  
Casey: Yeah just a second.  
Mark: Hey Wendy come here a minute.

(She walks away from Eric as Casey hands him pole once he has it he puts into the water and pulls something out of it once he has it he grabs it up and hands the pole 

back to Casey who takes it and Mark looks it over.)

Severide: What is it?  
Mark: It's a picture.

(He holds it up to the sun and knows what the picture is of seeing whose in the picture he puts his head down.)

Casey: What's wrong?  
Mark: I was hoping he was lying.  
Wendy: What?  
Mark: This is a picture of me and Nick on our first date.

(They all look at him as Eric comes in and takes it from him.)

Eric: Adam said something about a new boyfriend.  
Mark: If he had a new boyfriend why the hell was he still carrying this around?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Eric: I don't know and i'm sorry man.  
Mark: It's fine.

(Then they hear someone yell out.)

Capp: Hey we've got something.

(Mark and Andres rushes off towards them as they lift the body up out of the water. As their raising it out of it Mark can see the face but doesn't know it right away. 

Until they have the body on the sidewalk.)

Casey: Mark!

(He walks over to them and looks at the body seeing who it is he falls backwards and Seagers there to catch him before he falls back into the water.)

Wendy: Hey.

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: It's him.

(He puts his head down as she keeps a hold of him as he looks at Eric who smiles at him letting him know he can hang onto her while he cries into her shoulder.)

Wendy: I'm so sorry.  
Mark: I know.

(She continues to hang onto her friend as he cries for the loss of the man he once loved.)

After finding Nick's body can Mark finally move on with his life and tell Veracity how he still feels about her. We'll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. One more chapter to come.
> 
> Coming up.
> 
> Kate opens her bar in Gotham.  
> Evermoist plays at the grand opening.  
> Mark tells Veracity how he still feels about her.


	20. Grand opening/Happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Friendship worth saving.

(A couple of weeks later back in National City,Ca over at Mark's house he's lying down on the couch as someone knocks on the door. Hearing them knock he gets up and 

walks over to the door as he gets there he opens it to find one of the Evermoist members there and smiles at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: I was told someones hiding from the world.

(He looks at her and laughs as he moves out of her way and let's her into the house as she walks in she closes the door behind him.)

Mark: I'm not hiding.  
Calamity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Because it's been two weeks since you guys found Nick's body and buried him and no ones heard from you since.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Calamity: We're all getting worried for you.  
Mark: Why? It's not the first time I've faced loss.  
Calamity: Doesn't make it any easier.  
Mark: I know that.  
Calamity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I don't know Calamity i really don't.  
Calamity: I really am sorry.  
Mark: Yeah i know you are it's just. I didn't think losing him would hurt this much you know.  
Calamity: You two might of broken up but i could tell you still loved him.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: You know Vera's been asking about you?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: How is she doing?  
Calamity: She's okay.

(He smiles at her.)

Calamity: You know i heard Reagan really put Adam through the ringer.  
Mark: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah and if it hadn't of been for Serenity and Kate she would of done alot worse to him.  
Mark: I wouldn't of blamed her.  
Calamity: I wouldn't of either. I mean the crimes she brought up and the fact that he wasn't denying them.  
Mark: Yeah well he showed a lot of guilt it's just.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Because of him we all thought we had lost Serenity. Because of him and Alice Reagan got shot.  
Calamity: And?  
Mark: Because of him i thought i'd lost one of my bestfriends twice.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: And hell the Sterling's are the reason why we all almost lost Veracity.  
Calamity: Yeah. I wouldn't of been to happy if i had lost one of my bandmates.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: I mean i know their all my bandmates but their also my friends. I would hate to lose anyone of them.  
Mark: I hear aye.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: I know I've been out of it the last two weeks. I've been meaning to go and see her it's just.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: With Nick i just.  
Calamity: She's not gonna rush you into telling her how you feel. If there is one thing i know about all of my bandmates is that they won't force the one's they wanna 

be with to say right away how you feel about them.

Mark: Okay.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him then she pulls away from him.)

Calamity: We really are sorry about Nick.  
Mark: Yeah thanks. You four believe it or not have been the bestfriends i could ever really ask for Cal.  
Calamity: We know that.

(She hugs him again then she pulls away from him as someone walks into the house.)

Serenity: Hey.

(They both look over at her.)

Calamity: Hey what's up?  
Serenity: I just talked to Kate.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Serenity: She wants us to play at her grand opening.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Serenity: I know right.  
Calamity: Did you know about this?  
Mark: No. But she wouldn't of asked you guys to play at her grand opening if she didn't think you were all really good.  
Calamity: Oh wow.  
Serenity: So what you say?  
Calamity: I say we do it. It'll be cool to play at Batwoman's gay bar.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay. I mean you guys better bring your a game.  
Calamity: What you mean?  
Mark: Them gays can be real bitches.

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: That challenge?  
Mark: Only if you want it to be?  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: But i do have one request.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Riff off.  
Calamity: Oh come on.  
Mark: Oh come on. We all know you can out do Amy if you really needed to.  
Calamity: Anything but that really.  
Mark: Well you can always do my favorite song.  
Calamity: I think we can do that.  
Mark: Oh good.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it making her laugh at him.)

Mark: Now.  
Serenity: Sorry. It's just i was so excited i couldn't wait.  
Mark: It's fine. You're just lucky you're so pretty.

(They start laughing at Serenity's face. Then she starts beating on him making Calamity laugh at them. Then she stops as Mark grabs her and hugs her getting her to 

laugh at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: What i was going to ask was.  
Serenity: Oh.  
Calamity: What?  
Serenity: Me and Emily set a date.  
Calamity: To when?  
Serenity: Today.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Huh.  
Serenity: It's just you and Beca did the whole wedding thing and well it's pain in the ass.  
Calamity: Hey i'm not judging although it be fun.  
Mark: Yeah you would say that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Serenity: I was going to ask Veracity but.  
Calamity: But.  
Mark: Yes you do.

(Calamity puts her head down as Serenity walks off laughing.)

Serenity: I was going to ask if you could be my maid of honor.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: What about Charity?  
Serenity: I asked and she said no.  
Mark: Meaning she didn't ask her.  
Serenity: No i asked my sister first but she has to work.  
Mark: And you came straight here to ask her?  
Serenity: Yes.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Serenity: I mean i can ask Charity.  
Calamity: No it's fine. I'm just giving you hell.  
Serenity: Oh you.

(They start laughing as they leave the house to go off to the courthouse. Later over at the courthouse inside of the courtroom both Serenity and Emily are up in front 

of the judge getting married as their wedding ceremony continues Mark's watching his friends getting married and smiles at them. Up by them.)

Judge: Now by the powers invested in me and the state of California i now prennounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride.  
Serenity: Finally.

(They start laughing at her as she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Judge: May i be the first to introduce you to Mrs. And Mrs. Serenity Seager.

(Everyone starts clapping for them as someone walks in to try and stop the wedding but is too late as they all walk out of it as they walk out Mark gives her the 

finger as he wraps his arm around Flo's shoulders making her laugh at him.)

Flo: So messed up.  
Mark: I know. But they deserve this after the hell they went through.  
Flo: Yes they do.

(They continue on out of the building to go and help Emily and Serenity enjoy their wedding day. Four months later over on Earth 1 in Gotham City Mark walks up to 

Kate's bar and walks inside of it as he walks in he looks around it and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Wow.

(He looks around as Kate looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Surprised are you?  
Mark: I shouldn't be.

(She pushes him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: No this is awesome Kate.  
Kate: Thank you. Mary worked hard on this place.  
Mark: That's great she did one hell of a job.  
Kate: Yeah she did i'm really glad i asked her to help me out.  
Mark: Always good to hear.  
Kate: Yeah. Anyway. How you doing?  
Mark: Since?  
Kate: Since Nick?

(He looks at her and then puts his head down.)

Mark: I'm are right.  
Kate: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah i am.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Are Evermoist here yet?  
Kate: Yeah i think so why?  
Mark: I was hoping to talk to Veracity before they go on.  
Kate: What's this about?  
Mark: I got news from Maggie.

(She looks at him.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Bryce was just sentenced 20 years in prison.

(She looks at him and laughs.) 

Kate: Oh my god Mark that's awesome.  
Mark: It is. 

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Kate: I think their backstage.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off to go talk to Veracity. As he walks off Reagan walks up to her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: What's going on?  
Kate: Let's just say Veracity can rest easy now.  
Reagan: Why's that?  
Kate: Bryce got sentenced to 20 years in prison.  
Reagan: Wow. That's awesome.  
Kate: It is.   
Reagan: What about Adam?  
Kate: I didn't really think to ask.

(She nods her head at her.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: Just nervous.  
Reagan: Oh something i can help with.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Maybe.

(She kisses her getting her to smile at her as the Bellas walk in and look around the room.)

Beca: Wow. Mary really out did herself.  
Amy: Yeah she did.  
Beca: You are right Em's?  
Emily: Yeah i'm good. I still can't believe Kate asked Evermoist to play at her grand opening.  
Beca: Neither can i. I mean i can see why.  
Emily: Their all hot.  
Beca: My wife is. I don't know about your's.  
Emily: Oh i'm not getting into this arugment with you again.  
Beca: Oh come on we all know your wife is hot.

(Emily looks at her and smiles as she looks at her finger.)

Jessica: You okay?  
Emily: Yeah it's just i know it's been four months but.  
Beca: I know that feeling and i know Chloe even knows that feeling.  
Chloe: Oh yeah.

(They start laughing as they walk in further. Backstage Mark walks up to the dressing room and knocks on the door as he's standing there he's waiting for one of them 

answer the door. Inside of the room Serenity walks up to it and opens it to find Mark there.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Serenity: What's up?  
Mark: Veracity in?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Serenity: Yeah. Hey Vera.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Mark's here.

(She walks out of the back and sees him there and smiles at him.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. You got a minute?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(She walks off towards him and walks out of the room as she walks out she closes the door in Serenity's face making Charity laugh at her.)

Serenity: Shut up.  
Charity: What?  
Serenity: What?

(She throws a pillow at her making her laugh more.)

Charity: Hey Cal.  
Calamity: What?  
Charity: Serenity's throwing things at me.

(She walks out and looks at them.)

Calamity: Oh boy.

(She walks off again making them laugh. Outside in the hallway.)

Mark: I keep forgetting you guys are really good friends.  
Veracity: Yeah. I love them to death i really do.  
Mark: Good to know.  
Veracity: What's up?  
Mark: I just before i came here i was talking to Maggie.

(She looks at him.)

Veracity: And?  
Mark: Bryce was just sentenced to 20 years in prison.

(She looks at him and smiles as she hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.   
Veracity: Anyway. I better get in there and finish getting ready.  
Mark: Okay. 

(She smiles at him as she walks off to go back into the room as she walks in she closes the door as he puts his head down annoyed with himself but he walks off towards 

the front of the bar again. Back inside of the room.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. Mark was just telling me that he talked to Maggie.  
Charity: And?  
Veracity: They sentenced Bryce to twenty years in prison.  
Serenity: Oh my god that's awesome.  
Veracity: It is.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her but Calamity can tell something's still bothering her.)

Calamity: Vera!

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I was kind of hoping he would.

(She looks at her and smiles as she grabs her in and hugs her.)

Calamity: He'll tell you in time. Just give him a little longer.  
Veracity: Yeah i know he does. And to be honest.  
Calamity: What?  
Veracity: He's worth the wait.

(They smile at her as they all hug her. Later out in the bar area Kate's opened the doors to her bar and people are walking in to hear the band play. Up on the stage 

Kate's talking to everyone. As she's talking to the crowd Mark and Kara are trying to keep from laughing as she makes jokes as she's making them the crowd laughs with 

her.)

Kate: Anyway. Ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome out one of the hottest bands this earth or earth 38 has ever since. Give it up for Evermoist.

(She puts the mic down and walks off of the stage as Mark and Kara start laughing at her and throws them the finger.)

Kara: Wow. Kate!

(She laughs at them as they walk out onto the stage as they walk out the Bellas scream out for them making them laugh.)

Beca: That's my girl.

(Calamity looks at her laughing.)

Veracity: Who knew.

(Calamity pushes her as she gets her guitar on. Minutes later their in the middle of their set of songs as their performing Mark's watching them and nodding his head 

along with the song as Sara walks up to him.)

Sara: Their good.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Sara: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just glad Vera's nightmare is over.  
Sara: Yeah i heard. That's great news.  
Mark: It is.   
Sara: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Uh it's just seeing them up there playing and having fun.  
Sara: What?  
Mark: Just makes me wish i could get up enough guts to tell Veracity how i feel about her.  
Sara: Well why haven't you?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sacred.  
Sara: It's okay to be scared Mark.  
Mark: I know it is.  
Sara: I'm sure she'd understand if you didn't tell her how you felt about her right away.  
Mark: It's been four months since we found him.  
Sara: Mark there's no time table on grieving over someone you loved.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I know that.  
Sara: Okay. Just remember you tell her when you're ready.  
Mark: I will.

(Then she turns and walks off as Calamity talks to the crowd.)

Calamity: Thank you and now we'd like to play a song that just happens to be one of my bestfriends favorites.

(The crowed screams at her as they play the music for How a heart unbreaks as it plays Mark laughs at them. As the song continues he smiles at them up on the stage and 

walks over to the Bellas and stands next to them. As it ends he walks up onto the stage and over to her as she takes her guitar off and he hugs her getting her to 

smile at him.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Calamity: You bet. You okay?  
Mark: I am now.

(They start laughing as he grabs Serenity and hugs her then pulls away from her. Then he looks at Veracity and smiles at her which makes her smile and he walks over to 

her.)

Mark: Hot as always.

(She pushes him back making him laugh as he grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her and hugs Charity as she gets up then he 

pulls away from her as they all walk off of the stage and go out to mingle with all of Kate's guest in the bar as the night wears on Mark talks to a number of people 

including their friends. As he's talking to them someone walks up to him.)

Mary: Hi.  
Mark: Hey.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mary: You having fun?  
Mark: I am. You did one hell of a job Mary.  
Mary: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Hey Mary this is Mia.

(She looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Mia this is Mary Hamilton.  
Mia: Nice to meet you.  
Mary: You too. I'm glad you guys could make it here tonight.  
Oliver: We wouldn't of missed this. This is awesome.  
Mark: Nothing sticking it to the asshole across the street?  
Oliver: Yeah no kidding.   
Mark: Mia Mary's actually Kate's sister.  
Mia: Really?  
Mary: Yeah. It's pretty cool to have Batwoman for a sister.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mia: Wait even she knew?  
Mark: She's Kate's sister she's not really the world's biggest dumb ass.  
Mia: Point taken. So speaking of being the world's biggest dumb ass.  
Mark: I'll tell her.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Mark: So mean you are.

(He walks off as they start laughing at him.)

Mark: I can't believe i just did that.

(They continue to laugh at him and Mark walks ove to Barry and puts him into a head lock making everyone around him laugh.)

Barry: So rude. What the hell?  
Mark: I'm not in hell are you Iris?  
Iris: Nope.  
Mark: See.  
Barry: Man.

(He let's him go as he continues to talk and joke around with them. Later that night Mark's talking with Kate and Reagan as he's talking his mind goes somewhere else 

and Kate knows where.)

Kate: Go get her.

(Mark snaps out of it and laughs at her.)

Mark: I knew there was a reason that i became friends with you.  
Kate: Yeah yeah. Just go and get the girl.  
Mark: I'm going. Tonight was fun.  
Kate: It was. And tell the girls thank you.  
Mark: I will.

(Then he rushes from the bar to go back to the hotel and talk to Veracity. Minutes later he walks rushes off of the elevator and heads off towards her room. Over in 

Veracity's in room she's sitting down on the bed playing with her guitar as someone knocks on the door she gets up and puts the guitar down and walks over to it and 

opens it to find Mark there.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: What you doing here?  
Mark: To tell you I'm still very much in love with you and I want you.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: What about you and Tyler?  
Mark: Vera there has never been a me and Tyler.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: There has only been one person i have wanted to be with for so long and that person is you. I love you. I never stopped.

(He walks into the room more and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing he pushes her back into the room as she walks in the door closes behind him as 

it closes he picks her up and walks towards the bed as they get there he lies her down onto the bed as he lies her down he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I love you too.

(He leans in and kisses her again as their kissing he goes to her to shirt and unties the knot once it's untied he opens the rest of the buttons on her shirt once 

their open he pushes it away from her chest and runs his hands over her chest to her stomach getting her to smile in the kiss as their kiss continues Mark smiles in 

the kiss then she pulls away from him as he starts kissing down her chest to her stomach as he gets to it she smiles from the feel of his lips on it then he  
pulls away from it then he goes to her belt and opens it once it's open he goes to the button on her pants and opens it once it's open he Leans in and kisses her belly 

button getting her to moan from the feel of it as his kiss on it continues she runs her hands through his hair then he pulls away from it then he starts kissing back 

up her stomach to her chest as he gets to her neck he starts kissing it getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from it and kisses her again as  
their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Later their both under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing she 

smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I've missed you so much.  
Mark: I've missed you too. You make me so damn happy.  
Veracity: You make me happy too.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: I'd say I forgot how sexy you look naked but.  
Veracity: You better not say that.  
Mark: Okay I won't say it.

(He kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. They make love to each other through out the night and partly 

through the morning and afternoon. After two years of being back together Mark asked Veracity to marry and about six months later they were married surrounded by 

friends and family. After about a year of marriage they decided to add to their family and adopted Brainy and Winn (A/N Just kidding.) They adopted a baby boy and 

named him after Nick. As for Kate and Reagan after three years of dating Kate asked her to marry her and they married four months later along side Alex and Kelly after 

a year of marriage for both couples they even decided to add to their families and adopted a little boy and a little girl who Reagan and Kate named after Mark's friend 

from the firehouse as Alex and Kelly named their little girl after Kara's mother and when she found out she was over the moon to find out they had named her after her 

mother and nearly broke them both but they took the hugs. And then as i always say they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is the final chapter of Friendship worth saving i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I just wanted to thank all of you for reading this story. It mean's alot to me. All of the comments made my day whenever i'd read them. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Coming up I've got another Supergirl and Batwoman fanfic coming and no it's not going to be a Kate/Reagan Fanfic it'll be on Superbat. But then i have Another Pitch Perfect fanfic featuring another one of my favorite ships. I don't know when i'll post them or type them up but i will get them up. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that.


End file.
